Jet Blast
by KatDrama
Summary: FINISHED! A girl is in a tragic accident and now she can't remeber who she is or where she if from. She is found by the transformers and with the mini cons she reveals a hidden secret that not even she knew about. chap 47 alts up! R&R plz!
1. Blizzard

this is my first Transformers: Armada fanfic. I've been brainstorming on it for a long time so I think I'm finally ready to write it. It's probably going to be pretty long because I'm going all the way from when there was just Hot Shot, Red Alert and Optimus on the Autobot side, to the Unicron stuff. I may split this up into to two stories and I'll prbly leave some stuff out. We'll see. I guess for now just plz read the story and plz plz plz review. Suggestions and corrections are accepted. Plz no flames though. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. (p.s. if you don't know what a three-wheeler is then you probably need to e-mail me so I can tell you about it, otherwise this story might not make sense to you)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blizzard  
  
It was a nice and sunny winter day. The sun glinted off the sparkly snow as a girl wheeled her three-wheeler out of the garage. "Ahhh.." She breathed in the refreshing, crisp and cold air that was like a strong winter fresh cleanser for her lungs. She checked the air in the tires and the gas in the tank. Everything was good to go. She strapped on her ski goggles and started the engine, smiling as it roared like thunder beneath her. She kicked it into first gear and was off in a whirl of snow.  
  
She spent all day whizzing about the woods, sometimes even going out unto the frozen lake to do dazzling stunts in the open space that she couldn't do else where. While she was having fun some grey clouds had come and blocked out the sun. Soon she noticed that the wind was picking up and that it had started to snow heavily. She decided that it was time to head for home.  
  
She blazed a new trail where she had never gone before. In her urgency to get home she was not paying attention as much and dangerously became too much of a speed demon for the rough terrain. She had not yet stopped to turn on her headlight so she switched it on while driving. While distracted she did not see a stump, buried in snow it looked just like a little hill.  
  
Ramming right into it she flew over the handlebars, the three-wheeler close behind her as together they intertwined, rolling down the steep hill that was on the other side of the stump.  
  
She fell, lying motionless for countless hours. Finally dragging herself into a half state of consciousness she knew that if she stayed out in the open she would freeze to death in the cold night that was already setting.  
  
Through the biting snow she thought she saw a glowing light. She crawled towards it. Picking up the strange piece of metal she thought that maybe some heat might be coming from it so she settled down beneath a big fir tree, the piece of metal hugged closely to her body as she waited out the night, hoping that the strange object she had picked up was not radioactive and that someone would find her as she slowly slipped out of consciousness.  
  
At the Autobot base:  
  
Rad ran to the command center as the siren blared throughout the base. "What's going on, Optimus?" He called as he entered the big room.  
  
"We've detected another mini con." Red Alert answered his question. "I've found the coordinates sir." He directed his comment to his leader, Optimus Prime.  
  
"Good work." Optimus replied. "All right men, let's move out!"  
  
"All right!" Carlos shouted enthusiastically as he climbed into the semi cab.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Optimus called out. "Launch!"  
  
On Location:  
  
Carlos, Rad and Alexis stumbled out of the cab, each holding their stomachs. Alexis leaned against the trailer. "Will we ever get used to this warp drive stuff?" She grumbled as she struggled to maintain her balance.  
  
Hot Shot stifled a chuckle. He knew it was mean to laugh but one had to admit that it was pretty funny watching the kids swirl in circles until they fell down.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get used to it after a while." Red Alert always had to be on the serious side.  
  
Optimus transformed, joining his men in robot mode. "All right, let's split up. Alexis, you and Rad go with Hot Shot. Carlos is with Red Alert, and the mini cons are with me." He commanded before rolling.  
  
Hot Shot transformed and opened his doors. "All right, climb in and buckle up." He beckoned to Alexis and Rad who were instantly inside him.  
  
"Hey, the snow's pretty deep out here, huh Red Alert?" Carlos mentioned as Red transformed.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." He stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Carlos sighed, leaning against the window. "Yeah, that's what you always say."  
  
Decepticon Base:  
  
"Megatron, a new mini con has been detected on Earth." Cyclonis stated from his position behind the command module.  
  
"All right. Set the coordinates. There shall be no failing under penalty of punishment, understood?" Megatron glared at his men. "I don't want any repeats of last time." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Location in the woods:  
  
"Man, the snow is too deep. Looks like we're walking kids." Hot Shot spun his tires in a deep drift. Alexis and Rad filed out of the car and immediately sank up to their waists in snow.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Rad huffed as he struggled to move.  
  
Hot Shot looked down on his companions. "Maybe you should just stay put. I'm going to look around a little bit more."  
  
"Okay." Alexis signaled to the yellow and red Autobot. "If we need anything we'll just send Laser Beak."  
  
"Gotcha." Hot Shot gave them the thumbs up sign before treading off further into the frozen forest.  
  
Optimus Prime scanned the area, still coming up with nothing. "Hmm. Any luck, my friends?" He asked the mini cons gathered at his feet. The made a few beeping sounds and shook their heads "no."  
  
Before Optimus could ponder the situation anymore he was struck with a blow in the back sending him careening into the trees. "Megatron!" He called, looking up as he fell upon the top of a great fir tree. He uprooted the tree and it sent a girl and the mini con panel catapulting through the air. "Huh?" Optimus barely had time to gather what had happened before Megatron was attacking again. "Hot Shot, heads up!" Was all he could call before turning back to his nemesis.  
  
"Huh?" Hot Shot looked to where Optimus was. His eyes immediately riveted to the air where he saw the girl and the mini con hurling towards the ground. He ran as fast as he could and leapt into the air, making yet another live saving and heroic catch as he always does to save the day, landing on his back, plowing through some trees before coming to a complete halt.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" He asked the girl, but she did not answer. She just lay there motionless in his hand. He became quite afraid, hoping that he had not killed the organic being. He quickly ran to where Rad and Alexis were waiting.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked quickly, bending down to let Alexis examine the body. Alexis jumped up into Hot Shot's hand and began feeling around the girl's neck and wrist and leaning down over her mouth as if listening for something.  
  
Alexis wasted no time in telling him that she was barely alive and that they needed to get back to the base a.s.a.p. or else she might die.  
  
Hot Shot transformed and they climbed inside, carefully hauling the girl and the mini con panel inside. "Optimus." Hot Shot informed his leader, "We've got the girl and the mini con and we're heading back to base."  
  
"Alright." Optimus gave him permission.  
  
"This is not over yet." Megatron and his minions threatened as the retreated.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Optimus grinned at the victory they had achieved that day. Just then he heard metal crunch beneath his feet. "What's this?" He asked himself as he picked up the crumpled remains of what was once the three-wheeler. "Better take it back to base." He instructed the mini cons as they loaded it into his trailer and together they warped back to base.  
  
a/n: not as long as I expected this chapter to be, but oh well. Plz review and I will try to update as soon as I can. ^_^ 


	2. Forgetfullness

a/n: hey, thanx to all of you who reviewed my story ^_^ (smiles and Pivot, Lady 1 Venus and GamaFox) It was really appreciated. I like getting reviews so plz continue to do so. ^_^ on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Forgetfulness  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed as she stared at the ceiling. She turned over on her side, with much pain, to try to figure out where she was.  
  
She found that she was laying on what must have been a huge silver table because it was surely to big for a bed. Shifting her gaze across the room she tried to focus her eyes on and big, blue and white metallic thingy, which, had it not moved, she would have thought was a statue.  
  
The blue and white metallic 'thing' was standing with it's back to her. He was standing next to another one of the silver table/beds. On the bed laid another metallic creature. The yellow and red robot smiled back at her wondering eyes and gave and gave her a little wave with his hand.  
  
This caught the attention of the other robot.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake. I'll go tell Alexis." The robot said in a monotone voice. Quietly the robot leaned over and whispered something to his companion in a voice so low that the girl could not hear. "Try not to scare her. Remember, she doesn't know who or what we are."  
  
"Hey, no problem." The yellow one reassured him, giving him the thumbs up.  
  
The blue robot just glared at his comrade for a moment with his solitary red eye before exiting the room, the massive doors closing behind him.  
  
"How you doing?" The yellow robot asked, sliding off the metal table to come stand by hers.  
  
The girl inched away, only wincing at finding how much it hurt to move.  
  
"Hey, don't be afraid." The yellow robot reached out his hand to stop her from scooting away. "My name's Hot Shot. I'm a transformer from the planet Cybertron. What's your name?"  
  
The girl shivered a little, fear showing in her eyes as she brought herself to speak to the gigantic metallic figure.  
  
"Name?" She asked, truly perplexed by the question. "What's a name?" Hot Shot was taken aback by the question. "Uh." He said, scratching the back of his head. "A name is what people call you. Do you remember what yours is?"  
  
She slowly shook her head, her long, blonde hair swishing back and forth on the metal surface.  
  
"Hooh boy." Hot Shot sighed. "Maybe we should wait for Red Alert, he is the other robot that was in here.  
  
"Yes." The girl continued. "What was he doing to you?"  
  
"He was repairing a few dents, that's all." He shrugged as the big doors behind them hissed open.  
  
The big blue robot that she had been informed was Red Alert came through with a girl, significantly smaller than her in age and height, which was riding in his hand. He set her down on the table and she ran over to her.  
  
"Hi, my name's Alexis and this is Red Alert. How are you? Are you feeling much pain? I've been so worried. You were out for three days." The girl kneeled down beside her.  
  
The blonde looked up at the brown haired girl and was again confused. "Pain? What is pain?"  
  
"What?" Alexis couldn't believe what the girl had just asked her. "Don't you know what pain is?"  
  
Hot Shot interfered with Alexis's question. "She doesn't remember her name either, so I doubt that she'll remember much else." He informed her.  
  
Alexis bit her lower lip. "This is bad, real bad. What are we going to do now?" She asked herself. Though her thoughts stayed inside her, the robots in the room could guess what her expression meant. Calming herself as much as she could, she proceeded to answer the girl's question.  
  
"Pain is another word for hurt. Do you know what hurt is?"  
  
"Is that the sensation that I feel all over my body and that describes what I feel when I move?" She looked up at Alexis with the most innocent and unknowing eyes that showed that she truly must have been feeling pain.  
  
Alexis sighed as she threw another blanket over the girl. "It probably is."  
  
Alexis moved and began redressing the nasty cut that was on the girl's head. As she touched the girl's head the girl proclaimed.  
  
"Why does your hand feel different than mine?"  
  
"Hmm?" Alexis didn't understand what she meant.  
  
"Yours is so.so.unlike mine. Unlike the rest of me. But your hand, and the 'blanket' feel the same. It is a nice feeling." The girl reached up and held Alexis's hand.  
  
Her palm felt like ice and suddenly Alexis knew what she meant. "You mean that my hand is warm, and you are cold."  
  
"Very, very cold." The girl shuddered. "There was white stuff all around me. I couldn't see straight. I hurt all over. I saw a green thing glowing and thought it would keep me warm, but I kept getting colder and colder. Then this giant red robot came and fell down beside me. My body may have shut down but my mind was still half working. I felt large tree roots coming up beneath me and I saw the ground and thought I was in a dream. Then I saw Hot Shot. He leapt up the catch me. And then, I don't remember much." The girl recollected.  
  
Red Alert couldn't believe that the girl could remember all of that from when she was unconscious but she couldn't remember her name. In one of the few times in his life he was really puzzled.  
  
Then a loud, earsplitting siren filled the air and the incident that had just been told was forgotten as the robots ran off, one yelling at Alexis to stay there. Then the girl decided that she was tired and drifted back off to sleep midst the confusion.  
  
a/n: okay, lame isn't it. Well, plz review anyways. this chap. is just sorta a gap filler. and by the way, for those of you who are wondering, yes, the girl gets a name next chapter, I'm just not quite yet decided. I have a few possibilities, but if you want to suggest something I'm open to suggestions. ^_^ well, plz review now. 


	3. A Name

a/n: hi, it's me again! thanx super much for all of you who reviewed! *jumps into pile of reviews and grins as I wallow through them* ah, yes, Zeheria thanx for the suggestions! and um.not much else to say. I think I've pretty much answered all of you guys reviews with an email. but if I haven't, thanx to you anyways. ^_^ well, on with the story.  
  
__  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Name as Pretty as a Color  
  
The girl looked over to where Alexis sat on the edge of the large metal 'bed.' "What are you doing?" She inquired.  
  
Alexis didn't even look over her shoulder. "I couldn't go on this mission because I had to stay here with you. So now instead of experiencing the action first hand I'm stuck here watching the feedback from Laserbeak via computer."  
  
"Oh." The girl sat up, gripping her head. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I didn't mean for you to miss anything."  
  
Alexis sighed. "It's not your fault." She said outwardly to make the girl feel good, but inwardly she screamed angrily at her.  
  
"So, where am I?" The tall blonde asked as she rose, testing her legs as she carefully made her way to Alexis. She took a step forward but instantly a sharp pain rose through her left leg, forcing her to kneel down and grip her ankle.  
  
"Hey, don't hurt yourself more than you already are." Alexis turned and came beside the girl. "You've probably got a sprained ankle."  
  
The girl grimaced. "No. A sprain doesn't hurt this bad. I'm pretty sure it's a fracture."  
  
"How do you know?" Alexis demanded. "You can't even remember your name."  
  
The girl grinned up at her. "I don't know how but I just know that it's a fracture and that I should probably splint it. It's probably just a hairline one. Not completely through the bone but enough to cause pain and misery."  
  
Alexis raised her eyebrow as she set about fetching various things that girl said she needed. "Okay.that was weird."  
  
After all that was said and done Alexis let the girl ride Sureshock as she took her through a tour of the base.  
  
"Hey, that's that thing that I found in the woods." The girl pointed to the mini con panel that still lay dormant.  
  
"That's a mini con." Alexis explained.  
  
"Ooh." The girl reached out as if to touch it. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the panel and the girl sat there mesmerized by the pretty colors as a brilliant green mini con appeared.  
  
At this very time everyone was warping back from the mission and walked in just in time to see the spectacular event.  
  
"I don't get it." Red Alert said. "That mini con wouldn't wake up before."  
  
In a matter of moments the swirling lights were gone and there stood the mini con looking over its reviver.  
  
"Beep bleep bloop." The mini con beeped, extending its hand to its new found friend.  
  
The girl, still dazed, finally reached out her hand to the robot.  
  
"It's.it's so pretty." The girl stammered.  
  
"Yeah, it is a pretty cute mini con." Alexis beamed.  
  
"No. It's color. What is it?" She said.  
  
"Hmm. I suppose you could say it's a sort of emerald green." Alexis thought a moment.  
  
"E-m-e-r-a-l-d." The girl repeated, letting each syllable roll off her tongue. "The name itself is so pretty. That's what I want to be called."  
  
"You want to be called Emerald?" Carlos blurted.  
  
"No." She shook her head at the troop that stood by the door. "More like Emriald. But any form of it should do nicely."  
  
"So." Hot Shot mused, "Can we call you Emrial of Emmy instead? There much easier and shorter to say."  
  
"Any name will do." Emrial smiled up at her newfound friends.  
  
a/n: I know, it's short and lame. just bear with me okay? what I really want to get to writing is a few chapters that are up the line but to get there we have to have these chapters. I know this one is short. I meant for it to be longer but I really g2g b4 my mom gets mad at me and bans me from the computer. so, I gotta go now. plz review. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. 


	4. Trice is Nice

a/n: im bored today. Christmas vacation seems to drip by so slowly but b4 you know it its gone and -whoosh- it's back to school for you. ,-_- *sigh* oh well, here it goes. another chapter. plz review. than-q.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trice is Nice  
  
"So what'd I miss?" Alexis pried. She really had hated missing that day's mission, even if she had helped the girl find a name. It wasn't her real name but at least it was something they could call her.  
  
"Hmm, oh!" Hot Shot suddenly realized. "Alexis, Emrial, meet the new guy on the team. This is my buddy Smokescreen." He introduced the girls to the new big and orange 'bot.  
  
"Hi, how ya' doing?" Smokescreen smiled kindly down upon the investigative girls.  
  
"Hi. I'm Alexis." Alexis waved back at him.  
  
Emrial felt alone amidst the warmth that was passing between the group of friends. She felt left out, like she was a stranger looking in from the outside.  
  
Optimus Prime noticed the sad look in her eyes and suddenly thought of something that he had found. Red had informed him that the girl had little to no memory and he just remembered something that might bring her memory back to her.  
  
"Emrial." He beckoned. "Come with me, I have something to show you."  
  
Everyone followed their leader into another room where lay a pile of crushed metal.  
  
"Old Red!" Emrial suddenly called out as she came upon what once was her three- wheeler.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Red Alert questioned.  
  
Tears came to Emrial's eyes as she gripped one of the handlebars. "Old Red." She whispered reverently as she thumbed the gas button. She looked up at Optimus. "He was my trusted three-wheeler, my little red Honda baby. What did you do to him?"  
  
Optimus scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I sort of stepped on 'him.'"  
  
"What? How could you do such a thing?" It hurt Optimus to see how quickly he had broken her trust.  
  
"It was an accident, I swear." He waved his hands as if to calm her raging anger. "I'm sure that Red Alert can fix it."  
  
"Actually, sir." Red Alert stepped up to examine the metal scrap heap. "I've never seen a three-wheeler before. I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
That didn't help the situation. Emrial almost lost control of her emotions. She knelt on the floor grasping what was left of her faithful steed.  
  
"Hey, it'll be alright. You don't need a three-wheeler anymore. You've got us." Rad walked up beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Beep bleep beep beep." Emrial's mini con stepped up and scanned the situation. Things whirled inside his head and suddenly he was transforming.  
  
Emrial looked up, tears of gratitude in her eyes. Her mini con had transformed into a three-wheeler.  
  
"Aww. Ain't that sweet." Smokescreen quipped as he nudged Hot Shot who was just smiling as Emrial sat upon her new ride.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she pressed the starter button and all cheered as the engine roared.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Carlos asked, coming up to examine the deep emerald green three-wheeler, which indeed made a spectacular sight.  
  
Emrial drummed the seat cushion with her fingers as she thought a moment. "How about Trice?" She questioned, grinning back at Carlos.  
  
"Hmm? Why Trice?" He didn't get the point.  
  
Emrial shrugged. "Oh I don't know, he's a three-wheeler, he has three wheels, makes sense to me." She said sarcastically sending most of the room into a spasm of laughter.  
  
"What? I don't get you guys." Carlos sighed.  
  
As Optimus laughed on the outside, inside a pang of hope was struck up. If the girl remembered the name of her three-wheeler of all things, maybe there was a chance that she'd remember some other stuff too.  
  
a/n: I hope you liked this chapter. plz review and have a great day. ^_^ 


	5. The Start of One Weird Car Trip

okay, in this chapter im just stalling for time. I need your help. I can't remember in what order Scavenger, Blurr and Sideways appeared on the show. you've got 2 help me. I think it's Scavenger, Blurr then Sideways, but I could be wrong. help me out plz if you want this story to continue. thanx ^_^ and now the chapter that is just stalling for time.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Start of One Weird Car Trip  
  
Emrial laced up her bulky boots and pulled the straps on them tight. She couldn't quite walk yet, but now that she had her own ride that she could ride 24/7 she didn't have to worry about her fracture, which was healing nicely.  
  
She zipped up her cozy, over large and poofy vest. She had made it out of the white and orange suit that the autobots had given her. Rad, Alexis and Carlos always wore them around the base, but she had found it to be to small for her tall and lanky body, so she had made use out of it of what she could.  
  
Alexis had been nice enough to give her a few hygienic items that she would need if she were to stay at the base, which included a toothbrush, a cup, a hairbrush, ect. The kids had a refrigerator stalked full of food so she didn't need to worry about that. But as she was cooped inside the underground base she couldn't help but wonder what life was like on the outside. She had no memory of what the outside world was like. She envied Carlos, Alexis and Rad. Every day they came and went. Free to go as they pleased. At night they always had a home to go to.  
  
"Home." The word echoed throughout her mind as she brushed her hair free of the snarls that had built up in her usually silky blonde hair. Finished with that task she set the brush down and tied her blue bandana around her head, keeping the hair out of her eyes, and as a finishing touch she pulled her goggles to her forehead, letting them rest upon the bandana.  
  
"Hey, you ready to go yet?" Carlos called, poking his head into the room.  
  
"Yeah. Coming." Emrial said as she hastily shoved on her pleasingly green riding gloves. "C'mon Trice." She addressed her mini con who quickly came to her biding, transforming into a three-wheeler to which she gingerly climbed on.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as they followed Carlos down the hall.  
  
"You ready?" Hot Shot smiled as they rode into the room.  
  
"Ready for what?" She looked up at him, her sparkling blue eyes full of wonder.  
  
Hot Shot transformed into his sleek sports car form and opened his doors. "We're just going for a little ride." "Oh, okay." Emrial agreed as she hopped off of Trice and into Hot Shot's front seat. Rad sat in the passenger's side and Alexis and Carlos had piled into the back.  
  
"Sorry guys." Hot Shot sympathized with the mini cons. "You can't come along this time."  
  
All four mini cons shrunk with disappointment until Highwire started beeping and waving his arms, gesturing towards Laserbeak.  
  
"Yeah, all right. You can watch us back here with Laserbeak, but were not going to be doing anything really exciting."  
  
"Rwaa." Sureshock gurgled.  
  
Alexis smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon."  
  
The mini cons waved goodbye as the yellow car head through the warp gate. As soon as it was gone they ran to the computer module and activated Laserbeak.  
  
But what would the mini cons see? Where are Hot Shot and the kids going? What is there purpose of the trip? In what order do Scavenger, Blurr and Sideways appear? These questions, and many more shall be answered in the next chapter of Jet Blast!  
  
That is..if you review! bwa ha ha ha ha! 


	6. A Stranger in the Shadows

First of all, thanx flamestrike0 for that very detailed description of when Scavenger, Sideways and Blurr appear. How do remember all of that? I mean, I remember certain episodes but I don't remember their names.  
  
GamaFox, thanx for your help too, though I do know when Sideswipe comes on. But thanks anywhoo.  
  
And I don't mean to disappoint you guys but please don't flame me if I go out of order with stuff because I need some things out of order in order for my story to have some sort of plot or action. anywhoo, don't expect things to be exactly like they are on the show. that said and done, on with the story.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers but I do claim rights to Emrial, Trice and other characters that I make up down the line. please don't steal them, they are mine!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Stranger in the Shadows  
  
"Wow." Emrial exclaimed as she watched the pretty scenery of a snow covered town pass by her window. "So this is what it's like on the outside."  
  
Carlos snorted. "Yeah, right. This isn't our town. This is."  
  
"Carlos!" Alexis clamped her hand over his large mouth. "Not yet!"  
  
"Right." He shrunk into his seat and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey, cool it guys!" Hot Shot scolded. "Just enjoy the scenery."  
  
"So, Emrial." Rad leaned over to the attentive teen, "Does any of this seem familiar to you?"  
  
She shook her head in reply. "No, but it is awfully beautiful. Why?"  
  
"Now?" Carlos grumped.  
  
"Yes, now." Alexis gave him the permission he needed.  
  
"Because this is the town you probably came from." He finally got to blurt.  
  
"Really?" Emrial didn't believe them.  
  
"Are you sure that none of this seems familiar?" Hot Shot asked.  
  
"Positive." She nodded her head.  
  
Hot Shot sighed. "Alright, we'll try the next town.''  
  
The day was spent driving around unfamiliar towns, none of them clicking in Emrial's head. The group was giving up hope and about to head for home when.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Emrial pointed excitedly out into the woods that stretched on either side of the lone road.  
  
"What? Where?" Hot Shot asked, confused.  
  
"There, in the woods. A mini con!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Where? I don't see it." Carlos pressed his face against his window.  
  
"I see it." Alexis sided with Emrial.  
  
"Everybody out!" Hot Shot commanded so he could transform in the wooded wilderness.  
  
Emrial sat on the edge of the road, unable still, to walk without the aid of something or someone to help her.  
  
Hot Shot waded through the snow that came up past his feet until he reached where the kids had pointed. "Well, what do you know? It is a mini con." He grinned as he pried the green metallic panel from the tree in which it was imbedded.  
  
All of a sudden a voice rained out through out the forest:  
  
"Hold on Autobot, I'll be taking that." The figure in the shadows said.  
  
Who is the 'bot in the shadows? Will Hot Shot be able to save the mini con? Will Emrial ever remember anything? Will she ever walk again? And where are the other bots? All this, and more, in the next chapter of Jet Blast!  
  
^_^ okay, that's the end of this chapter. just a little plea for help: I have some pictures of Emrial and some other characters from my other fanfic as well. Do any of you have any idea of where and how I can post any of these on the web? if you want to see them, for now, email me or review the story and tell me you email and I'll send some to you.  
  
happy new year!  
  
-KatDrama  
  
p.s. review or else! 


	7. Captured

okay.reviews.  
  
GamaFox, I am flattered that you'd wanna see my art pics, and I'm trying to send them to you but right at the moment I am experiencing technical difficulties, so as soon as I have that problem fixed I will have those pics in your inbox for ya.  
  
Zeheria, thanx for the suggestion, but most of my art is non transformers related and im not sure if they allow that.  
  
Flamestrike0, I hate to disappoint you, but in case you haven't noticed I have not introduced any other Decepticons really in my story, so just hang tight and read the chap to discover the mystery bot. you might be surprised. also, if your life has no other meaning and you know all that is transformers could you plz tell me like a few of the episodes that come right before JetFire comes into the picture, that and the episodes around the whole starsaber/mini con thing? (you know, when they're searching for them?) I've kinda forgotten those few important details. if you could remember, that'd be great.  
  
anywhoo- that said and done, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Captured  
  
The tall figure stepped out of the shadows, taking a wing tip from his shoulder he held it out in front of him and it turned into a glowing red sword. "That mini con is mine!" The red bot lunged forward, thrusting his sword at Hot Shot.  
  
"Hot Shot, look out!" Alexis screamed.  
  
Back at the Autobot base:  
  
"What's up with those mini cons?" Smokescreen pointed to the foursome who were waving excitedly, beckoning them to the computer screen.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should see what they want." Red Alert barely looked up from the large something or other that he was always tinkering with.  
  
"All right." Smokescreen sighed. "Hey, what are you guys so upset about?" He walked over to the mini cons.  
  
"Bleeb bleep bleep blop!" Highwire pointed at the screen.  
  
"Huh?" Smokescreen didn't understand the language but he understood the gesture. He shifted his gaze to the screen Highwire was pointing to. "Holy smokes!" He suddenly rose and called over to Red Alert. "Hot Shot and the kid's are under attack!"  
  
"What?" Optimus questioned, as he had just entered the room. "Oh no." His optics studied the screen. "Let's move out pronto, men!" He commanded as they ran to the warp room, the mini cons in tow.  
  
In the wooded location:  
  
"Ugh!" Hot Shot fell to one knee and grasped his shoulder plating where the sword had deeply gouged it.  
  
"Heh heh heh." The red bot chuckled insanely, smirking at his victory. "Give it up Autobot, you're not match for me.  
  
Hot Shot rose to his feet, stumbling backwards into a tree. "Never! You'll never defeat me, Starscream!" He growled, determination in his voice.  
  
"Hmph. You're pathetic." Starscream frowned, waving his sword point in his opponents face. "I shall end your useless life now!" He swung back to deliver a final blow.  
  
"Nooo! Hot Shot!" The kids screamed together as they watched in horror as the sword came ever closer to its destination.  
  
All of a sudden an energy blast came from out of nowhere, knocking the holder of the sword backwards.  
  
(cue the transformers in disguise song. pan over to see Optimus kneeling, hands clasped together)  
  
"Not today, Starscream." Optimus looked up, glaring at the Decepticon.  
  
"Optimus!" Starscream stuttered backing up, right into Smokescreen, that is.  
  
"Aww, leaving so soon? Where's your leader, Decepti-bum?" Smokescreen stopped the bot's way of escape.  
  
Red Alert ran up to Hot Shot. "Hot Shot, are you okay?" He grabbed his comrade's arm, helping him up to his feet.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm barely functional, let alone okay." Hot Shot could barely talk and could not hold his own weight. He sunk down to the ground and Red propped him up.  
  
"Hmm. You're right." Red Alert examined the yellow bot's shoulder joint. "He's cut through some vital wires. We have to get you back to the base. Further analyses will reveal exactly which wires are cut."  
  
"Oh, I hope Hot Shot's going to be okay." Alexis fretted as their mini cons drove up to them.  
  
Trice left the kids with his mini con friends and drove up to where Emrial still waited from where she had been dumped from the car. As she straddled the three-wheeler there was a loud crash in the woods behind her, and suddenly there was a large tank cannon directly behind her.  
  
Both mini con and kid froze from fear. Emrial screamed as another Decepticon came up and grabbed her, holding her tightly in his hand. "Trice, help me!" She pounded her fists on the hard metal surface that surrounded her.  
  
Optimus turned at the sound. "No!" He shouted.  
  
I don't have to tell you what questions need to be answered next chapter, you can figure them out yourself. Plz review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. They Squish Easy, Don't they?

Hi, me again. it's new years eve when im writing this, but there's still 6 hours left until midnight so I have a lot of time to kill. hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
alright, Flamestrike, that was more than enough sufficient information! I am in deep gratitude to you! Now if I ever question something about an episode I guess I know where to look. ^_^ thanx so much.  
  
GamaFox- sry but Im sticking with Armada characters this time around. Maybe some other story I'll do something like that and have a bunch a flashbacks, ect. I'm reading a fic that mixes characters like that, it includes original, BW and Armada transformers, and it's a really fun story, but for now, it's Armada. thanx for the suggestion though. ^_^  
  
disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstance claim or own any of the transformers. But I do claim Emrial and Trice (and any new mini cons). plz don't steal them.  
  
anywhoo, on with the story  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They Squish Easy, Don't They?  
  
"Trice!" Emrial shouted as the big copter bot that had captured her handed her over to the large purple robot that had been the tank.  
  
Trice leaped up at Megatron only to be pushed back.  
  
"Hmmm." Megatron chuckled. "Look at that, your little mini con friend wants to save you. How stupid of him!" His tone turned serious as he knocked poor Trice harshly to the ground.  
  
"Leave him alone you big bully!" Emrial commanded, kicking and hitting the bot's hand with all her might.  
  
"You're a feisty one, I commend you on your efforts but there's no way in a million years that your pathetic attacks could harm me." He grimly reminded his prisoner.  
  
"Leave the kid out of this!" Optimus requested of the Decepticon leader.  
  
"You wish, Prime. Give me the mini con and maybe I'll consider it." He laughed, tightening his grip on the girl. "By now you should've known that talk means nothing to me."  
  
Emrial winced from the strain on her body.  
  
"What mini con?" Optimus had no clue that there was a mini con involved in this conflict.  
  
"Let her go, you creep!" Hot Shot struggled to his feet.  
  
"Hot Shot, no!" Red Alert begged of him.  
  
"We'll never give up a mini con to you!" He forced himself to take another step further, ignoring his friend's pleas. Sparks shot from his shoulder and he went to one knee to support himself from the pain.  
  
Red came up beside him, holding him back. "Don't be stupid, Hot Shot. You're short circuiting."  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Hot Shot stared into the wiser bot's optics. "You've got to let me do this."  
  
"No. I won't let you. You're already heavily damaged." Red looked back at Smokescreen for support.  
  
"He's right, buddy." Smokescreen came to his rescue. "We're taking you back to the base, right now."  
  
"But what about Optimus and the kids? You can't leave them here alone." The injured bot questioned them.  
  
"Hey, Hot Shot, don't worry about us. We can handle things." Rad reassured his friend.  
  
"Don't be so sure, you puny human. I'll squash you all like you're little friend here." Megatron lifted his foot and brought it down hard upon Trice, pushing the 'con deep into the snow.  
  
"Trice!" Emrial gasped, her body aching with pain.  
  
Grindor, Sureshock and Highwire drew themselves away from the kids and transformed into Perceptor. Perceptor ran and began tugging at Megatron's leg.  
  
Demolisher broke through the foliage and picked up the frantic mini con and an epic struggle began and utter chaos broke loose when suddenly.the pleading beeps from the trapped mini con ceased and all became quiet. Megatron lifted his foot, revealing the still form of a brilliant green mini con.  
  
"Trice!" Emrial wailed, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the mini con panel began to glow brighter than ever, revealing it's location and letting loose the hibernating mini con. Its color was a very pretty light blue. As soon as it was awake the sharp, yet short, metallic blades on it's back began to rotate and it flew into the air, hovering over to Emrial.  
  
"Come here, you!" Megatron reached madly for the quick 'con who dodged the cumbersome bot's grasping hand with ease.  
  
Suddenly Megatron came crashing to the ground; an unseen blue foot had tripped him. "Let go of the girl, you monster!" Optimus stood looming above his archenemy.  
  
Megatron roared as he rose up and locked hands with his foe, and then began a head on battle, again.  
  
"Emrial, where are you?" The kids searched for the girl that had been tossed from Megatron's grip.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Rad heard someone crying. "Emrial, is that you? Are you okay?"  
  
He ran up her as she kneeled by her new and now gone friend.  
  
"Oh man." Carlos grumbled as he ran to the little group that had formed by the fallen mini con.  
  
"Poor guy, he didn't stand a chance." Alexis wiped a tear away. As she, Rad, Carlos and their mini cons stood a respectful distance away from the grieving girl; the new mini con walked up beside Emrial, placing on of its hands on her shoulder.  
  
Emrial didn't notice her surroundings or the fight that was going on. Many tears blurred her vision as she wept over her friend mini con; little pools of the salty water forming on Trice's dented armor.  
  
"Wow, they crush easy, don't they?" A wowed Cyclonis even came up to examine the wreck.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why Megatron did that in the first place. Don't we want to capture every mini con?" Demolisher wondered.  
  
"Megatron's a fool, that's why." Starscream stated as he joined his fellow Decepticons.  
  
But before Demolisher could scold Starscream Cyclonis voiced his opinion. "You know, Starscream? I think I can totally agree with you on that this time around. Our leader's logic is sometimes very illogical."  
  
"Hm. Whatever." Demolisher shrugged. "As long as we're finally all agreed on something."  
  
"Yeah, it's sort of fun not fighting about our opinions. Who's up for heading back to base for a good recharge?" Cyclonis stretched.  
  
"Make that two things we can agree on." Demolisher added as they all warped back to their moon base.  
  
Suddenly Megatron looked up. "Hey, where do you think you're going? Wait for me!" He yelled as he too warped up, glad to have a decent excuse for retreating because he was about to kick his aft totally kicked.  
  
okay, that last part was just an attempt of humor. I thought it was funny. anywhoo- lemme know what you think in a review. I'll update a.s.a.p. bye bye now. 


	9. Critical Condition

It's amazing how many hours of free time you add to your schedule when you're waiting for midnight to come. *yawn* though it's sort of hard to stay up when you've stayed up to midnight the past two nights. *yawn* at least I can sleep in tomorrow. expect mistakes in this chapter because I'm like half awake right now. *yawn* and now.*yawn* on with the story.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Critical Condition  
  
"What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked as he met Optimus and the kids as they returned back through the warp gate. "What happened?" He asked again, but a look from his leader silenced him.  
  
"Where's Red Alert?" Alexis finally asked, walking closer to the big bot.  
  
"He's working on Hot Shot. He say's that he's not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." He answered.  
  
"Will this qualify as an emergency?" She asked as Perceptor appeared, carrying his fallen comrade.  
  
Smokescreen didn't know what to say, but suddenly he noticed how sad everyone looked, and how Emrial wasn't looking up at him at all. "We'll see." He managed to whisper as he led the way to the med bay.  
  
"Hey, Red Alert, you got a few minutes?" Smokescreen went in first.  
  
Red Alert didn't look up from his tinkering on Hot Shot. "No, not really. I thought I told you to stay out unless it was an emergency."  
  
"Well." Smokescreen cleared his throat. "It sort of is."  
  
Red turned. "What do you mean sort of? It either is or isn't. Which one is it?" He questioned, turning back to his work.  
  
The big doors swished open and Optimus came in. "How is he?" He asked, concerned about his soldier.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he'll make it. It's going to take a long time to get him back online though." Red informed him.  
  
"Is he in critical condition?" Optimus pried further.  
  
"Well, no, not really. He's in stasis right now and all vital functions seem to be in working condition. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because." Optimus looked over his shoulder as Perceptor entered the room carrying Trice. "We sort of have a bad situation on our hands." Optimus brought his gaze up to meet his med officer's, who looked beyond Optimus to the mini cons.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, coming around to the table to the mini cons.  
  
"Well." Optimus started. "A bad situation went to worse and Megatron crushed the poor fellow. The worst part is the kids think he's dead."  
  
"So that's why they we're more sad than worried?" Smokescreen asked about the kids.  
  
"Exactly, especially Emrial because he's her mini con. So, what do you think Red Alert, is he dead?" Optimus directed his question.  
  
Red lifted the limp form and set it on a table parallel to Hot Shot's. "I'm not sure. I'm not getting any signs of life. I'll see what I can do after I've finished with Hot Shot."  
  
"Do what you must. Just try your best. I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids though." Optimus sighed as he headed for the door.  
  
"Then tell them the good news." Smokescreen stopped him, placing his large hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Tell them that Hot Shot's going to be okay. That might cheer them up a little."  
  
"Let's hope so." Optimus said as the large doors hissed open and they both exited.  
  
sad, isn't it? well, just bear with me and review. I'm super open to any suggestions at all. Oh, and I finally got a pic of Trice done. If you want it email me and I'll try to send it to you. well, I'm still bored but I want this chapter to end here. maybe I'll go watch TV now. bye. Review and I will update soon! 


	10. You've Got A Friend In Me

okay, I am super tired today. (happy new year's to ya all!) so, I hope you like this chapter, even if I'm half asleep right now.  
  
GamaFox, Pivot, I'm sure you'll be happy to find that since Trice is one of the main hero's of this fanfic he of course will not die ^_^  
  
Flamestrike, thanx for your help!!!!! ^_^ I really appreciated it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. But I do claim rights to Emrial, Trice and Chopper.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
You've Got a Friend in Me  
  
Rad helped Emrial over to a wall so she could sit down. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked for the seventeenth time sense they'd gotten back to the base.  
  
"Rad, just let her be. She doesn't want to talk right now." Carlos stopped his friend and led him away from her.  
  
Emrial slumped down against the wall and drew her knees up to her chin. Her body hurt but she didn't feel the pain right then. All she was feeling was the loss of a very good friend. She buried her head in her knees and tried to muffle the sobs that emitted from her mouth.  
  
Alexis watched the girl from a distance. She really didn't like her much, but she felt sorry for her. They all were feeling the shock of what had happened.  
  
The new mini con walked up to Emrial. "Be-e-e-p beep." It said in one of the prettiest tones of beeping the kids had ever heard. It was a high and melodious beeping. It almost sounded like singing.  
  
Emrial looked up at the sparkling blue mini con's bright optics. Light reflected off the light yellow visor and she could see the individual optics that usually hides inside. They focused on her. She watched the mini con watching her and she felt at ease. She drew herself up, almost smiling she stood eye to optic with it and asked boldly, "So what do you transform into?"  
  
The 'con almost grinned and gave a slight beep before swiftly turning into it's alternate mode. The other kids came up to examine it.  
  
"It's a riding lawn mower?" Carlos blurted.  
  
"No." Emrial stated, testing out the cushy yellow seat. She looked up at the others around her. "She's my friend. It doesn't matter what she is."  
  
Before anyone could get a word in edgewise the two drove off.  
  
"Man, I hope the Autobots won't expect us to mow their grass now." Carlos whistled.  
  
"Aw, would you knock it off, Carlos?" Rad joked.  
  
Emrial and the lawn mower mini con sat outside, watching the sunset. It was comforting to have the 'con around. So much of her reminded Emrial of Trice.  
  
She leaned over and confided in her friend. "I know we're both sad about Trice, but I'm so glad we have each other, Chopper."  
  
Chopper looked over, if she could smile she would have, and let out a long whistling beep.  
  
"Hmm." Emrial smiled at her new friend. But in her mind she wondered, how long until this one gets hurt also?  
  
Yeah, that's right. The new mini con is a girl. I thought there should be one and this one just seemed to feminine to be a guy. anywhoo- hope you liked. plz review so I will update soon! 


	11. Lock Picking

hi, thanx to all of you who have reviewed. right now I don't have anytime to answer them but maybe next chap I will. hope you enjoy. this chapter is sorta short and dumb, but I do leave ya with a nice cliff hanger to imagine about. ^_^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lock Picking  
  
It had been a few days since Trice had been squished, but none of the kids had truly recovered, especially Emrial. As soon as the shock wore off she collapsed, both physically and mentally, partially because Megatron's grip had taken a toll on her body, but mostly because she still mourned for Trice, and had locked herself up in the small storage room that she called home. Not even Chopper was granted permission to enter.  
  
Feeling the urgency of having to fix Trice, Red Alert worked on Hot Shot as quickly as possible. Even though it was sure that the yellow bot would not be going anywhere for a while, Red felt it his duty to make sure that he was at least as online as possible, especially in case an emergency.  
  
"How's it going?" Optimus asked, entering the room where the kids were working on picking the lock to Emrial's room.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we've almost got it. This would go a lot quicker if Red Alert could just weld it open." Rad commented as he handed different tools of various sizes to Carlos who was taking his turn at trying to unlock the door.  
  
"Well, do the best you can." Optimus encouraged them, even though he knew that it was a slim chance that the kids could break into and hack open a Transformers technology style lock, which could have pass words and various things to block trespassers.  
  
Carlos gave a great heave and suddenly the paneling covering the lock broke free from the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Optimus was surprised at the new tactic they were taking to the lock.  
  
"Well," Alexis explained, "We're pretty sure we can't guess the password so we're going to try to override the system by messing with the wires."  
  
"Yeah," Carlos said, "I saw it on Star Trek last night. It was so cool! I just know it's going to work."  
  
"You watch Star Trek?" Rad gave a sideways glance at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Carlos shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Rad shook his head as he turned back to the tools and handed a wire clipper to Alexis who took at the wires with vigor.  
  
"And we're in!" Alexis exclaimed as she held to cut wires together and the door hissed open.  
  
Rad and Chopper rushed to the door.  
  
"Wait just a minute. Don't you know that you're not supposed to just barge into a girl's room? Especially if you're a boy." Alexis flipped her hair. "Chopper, you're okay. Come with me. You guys stay there!" She gave a fierce glare to all the guys in the room.  
  
"Heh, heh, gotcha." Carlos gulped as he and Rad backed away to take shelter behind Optimus.  
  
Optimus tilted his head and looked down at the two quivering boys and wondered what could be so terrifying about a girl's room.  
  
"Emrial?" Alexis called as she banged on the doorframe to announce her entering. "Emrial?" She looked around the room; finally spotting the single camp cot that was Emrial's bed and approached it with caution.  
  
"Emrial, please don't be mad that we hacked into your lock, but we we're worried about you and had to see if you we're okay. Emrial?" Alexis shook the form that took shelter in a musty old sleeping bag. "Wake up!" She commanded in a soothing singsong voice.  
  
Then the girl that she was speaking too rolled over, groaning, her eyes clamped shut and her mouth twisted with pain.  
  
"Emrial!" Alexis gasped. "What's wrong?"  
  
Emrial gritted her teeth. "It hurts!"  
  
"What hurts?" Alexis squatted beside the camp cot.  
  
"Mega-freak's grip crushed my ribs." Emrial gasped. "It hurts.to breathe." She winced, as she gulped in air.  
  
"Then why didn't you come out of your room?" Alexis questioned.  
  
"I can't.I can't get up." She panted. "My leg's swollen.to at least twice its size. I may have refractured the fracture." She winced as she spoke.  
  
"Oh, man." Alexis fretted. "We have to get you to a doctor, a real one."  
  
"But how? Don't you have to have records or something and some way to pay for it if you go to a doctor?" Emrial questioned.  
  
Alexis stood and paced the room. "You're right." She pounded her fist into her palm. "But there's got to be some way."  
  
"Have Red Alert build an x-ray machine." Emrial whispered as she struggled for air.  
  
"Hmm?" Alexis spun.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long in there?" Carlos shuffled his feet and watched the floor in front of him.  
  
"Who knows?" Rad looked off into the distance.  
  
heh, stupid chapter. I don't know why I wrote it. I guess we'll see what happens next, eh? review review review! g2g now. ^_^ bye 


	12. The Backpack

okay, from the reviews I've been getting you guys have been telling me that this story is sad, and it is, but I just thought we might need a break from sadness and add some humor, and I do hope you find this short chapter at least somewhat funny. enjoy-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Black Hole Backpack?  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Rad turned to ask Red Alert about Emrial, who once again lay on a giant metallic table.  
  
"I don't know, if only there was some way to see what bones were broken, then we could immobilize them." Red Alert replied, a grim look on his face.  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Alexis like a bolt of lightning. "You could build an x-ray machine!" She exclaimed.  
  
"How would I do that? I don't even know where to begin." Red questioned.  
  
"Well, any encyclopedia would tell you the basics about it." Alexis sighed. "But I don't have any with me."  
  
"Hey, I think I might!" Carlos jumped up and ran to grab his backpack. "Let's see." He mumbled as he rifled through his bag. "Which edition do you want?" He asked, looking up at Alexis.  
  
"Um.any one would do Carlos." Alexis replied, unsure of what in the world Carlos was doing.  
  
"Here we go!" Carlos grunted, as to the amazement of his friends, he pulled out an entire set of encyclopedias. "Will the science special edition work?" He asked.  
  
"What the.how did you.how many do you.what in the world?" His friends stood speechless, their mouths agape.  
  
"Let's see, x-ray is under x, right?" He continued, searching for the correct book. "Here you go!" He smiled, handing the sought after book to Alexis, who still stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"What else do you have in that bag?" Rad finally came to speak as he walked over to Carlos's backpack.  
  
"Hey, hands off the bag!" Carlos scolded as he proceeded to stuff the rest of the encyclopedias back into the said bag.  
  
"But, if you must know," he casually added, "It does hold a fairly large plasma flat screen TV and a PS2!" He smiled, whipping out the extremely large TV and the Playstation 2 with all the games you could want.  
  
"Whoa! Buddy, I don't care how you got all that stuffed in there but this is totally awesome!" Rad grabbed a controller.  
  
"You ready for some serious gameage?" Carlos reached for the other control.  
  
"Bring it on!" Rad glared down his buddy as they began playing some far out game that was alien to Alexis's knowledge.  
  
"Okay, that was weird. I guess boys will be boys." She commented as she handed over the encyclopedia to Red Alert.  
  
"Uh." Red started, holding the book carefully in his large fingers. "I may need some help."  
  
well, I thought it was funny. Carlos seems to be a funny guy so please don't hate me if I make him sort of do weird things to add some funnyness into this story. (hence the mention of star trek in the last chapter and rad thought he was weird. I like star trek and all my friends think im weird because I do so I just brought that into the story.) *sigh* doesn't anyone besides me watch Star Trek????????!!!!!!! 


	13. What Happens When You Stare At a TV for ...

yay! I no longer feel alone. I'm glad that there's other people out there who watch Star Trek. I'm so happy ^_^ I'm not alone in this universe.  
  
thanx so much to all of you who have reviewed my story! I really appreciate them and I will be happy to answer any questions you have via email. if you have asked a question in a review and I have not answered it plz let me know and I will try to answer your questions. I've been so forgetful lately, been cramming in to much school work. so, here you go, the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
This Is What Happens When You Stare at a TV for Too Long  
  
While Carlos and Rad had played video games until their eyes fell out.  
  
Carlos stumbles around on the floor. "Has anyone seen my lefty?" He felt around in front of him.  
  
"Hey, I think I found one of mine!" Rad shouts joyously as he pops the round object into his eye socket. "Wait a second, this isn't an eye!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Carlos added. "I might have mentioned that I've currently also lost all my marbles."  
  
"Well, that explains everything." Alexis sighed as she turned away from the wandering guys, kicking back a white orb at her toe, to which eager squeals where let loose as the boys began fighting over the eye.  
  
Anywhoo, as I was saying.  
  
While Carlos and Rad had played video games until their eyes fell out Red Alert had been successfully able to make an x-ray, which was quite hyped up with all the added transformer technology.  
  
"Okay, lets do this thing." He said as he slid Emrial unto a sliding tray thingy. "Are you ready?" He directed his question to the girl.  
  
"Uh huh." She shook her head in a dazed motion because she was in so much pain.  
  
"Okay." Red Alert turned to the rest of the room. "In order for this to work we must vacate this direct area and move to a certain point beyond range of being detected." He stated as he scooped up the floundering boys, eyeballs and all.  
  
Alexis shuffled after them, dragging the overlarge backpack into which she had failed in stuffing the TV in and still allowing the backpack to maintain it's original size. "I just don't get how in the world Carlos does it." She grumbled out the door.  
  
"Okay, watch the screen Alexis and tell me when you see something broken." Red commanded Alexis as he flipped a few switches and pulled a lever.  
  
"Hmm." Alexis studied the screened images as they rolled by. "Stop at where her fracture is." She said, pointing to a spot on the leg bone. "I don't believe it!" She remarked. "There's no sign of a fracture, even a previous one. And her ribs seem fine to!" She looked up to Red Alert for guidance. "I don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I." Red still focused on the screen. "Hmm, what's this?" He made a mental note something he saw flash by. "I'll check it out later." He said to himself, deeply concerned at what he had found.  
  
What has Red found? Why is Emrial seemingly okay on the inside when on the outside she's in a world of pain? Find out next time I update! I don't know when it will be but keep on the look out for the next chapter. now I must go and do, what else? Homework -_-  
  
oh well, too bad for me. I hope you like the eyeball thing ^_^ review plz! 


	14. The Metal That Flows Through Her

thanx everyone for all the reviews ^_^  
  
and now, the next chapter  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Metal That Flows Through Her  
  
Red Alert had waited until the kids had left for home and Emrial had long since fallen asleep before he called everyone into a room with a large screen that displayed the results of Emrial's x-rays.  
  
"So, what's this all about?" Hot Shot yawned and stretched as he struggled to stay awake because he was overdue for a recharge.  
  
"I want to show you all something odd I found about Emrial's x-rays." Red was typing a few commands into the computer.  
  
"She's going to all right, isn't she?" Smokescreen questioned.  
  
"The results showed that no bones were broken and all body functions seem to be operational." Red answered.  
  
"So why the meeting?" Optimus crossed his arms skeptically.  
  
"Because of this." Red said as a series of pictures came up on the screen. "This," he pointed out. "Is the x-rays I took of Alexis in order to compare them with that of Emrial's to see if anything was different, therefore, broken or injured."  
  
He then typed a few more commands into the keyboard. "As you can see, the normal x-rays are practically identical, with the exception of Emrial's bones being bigger. Now watch. Besides taking human x-rays, I modified the machine to work on mechanical beings too, so it could be used for us also. These," He motioned, "Are the metallic substance images."  
  
"Whoa. That's a difference." Hot Shot gawked at the two x-ray images.  
  
"The only metal found in Alexis is in the fillings in her teeth." Red Alert pointed out. "So I find this just plain strange." He mentioned of Emrial's x-ray image. It showed metal throughout her whole body, not just in certain parts, like just an ankle or a knee but it was all over as if liquid metal flowed through her veins.  
  
"What on earth?" Optimus brought himself to study the images.  
  
"Wouldn't that much metal of any sort kill a human?" Smokescreen scratched his head.  
  
"What should we do?" Optimus looked over at his science officer for guidance.  
  
"Well, I haven't told the kids yet because I'm sure it would confuse them, but besides that I'm clueless." Red looked hopelessly back at his commanding officer.  
  
"Hmm. Let's keep this to ourselves for now. No reason to upset the humans." Optimus agreed.  
  
"Let's just all get a good recharge and put on our thinking caps in the morning." Hot Shot stretched.  
  
"Good idea. I'm with you all the way on that one, buddy." Smokescreen gave his friend a hearty slap on the back as they headed to their quarters.  
  
"Hmmm." Optimus repeated as he watched the sleeping form of Emrial in the med bay, questions overloaded his mind as he walked out of the room, the giant doors hissing behind him while somewhere, far away, a mini con panel briefly glowed a glimmer of hope of what was yet to come.  
  
bwa ha ha ha ha ha! awww, did I leave you with a cliffhanger? I'm sry. ^_~ maybe I'll update tomorrow. It is a three day weekend..or then again, maybe I won't.It's all up to wither or not you review!!!! ^_~ 


	15. The One

yehaw! okay, sry everybody that it took so long for me to update this here story but I've been swamped with a n overload of stuff to do. and the only reason I can update now is because school is canceled ^__^ though, it's not like a snow day because we didn't get any more snow.it's more like a 'freeze' day. it's so cold out that if you stood outside for five minutes without protective clothing, skin that was exposed to the cold would get frostbite. fun, huh? ^_^ , yeah, I know im crazy, but hey! at least it's more like a realll winter now. ^_^ well, anywhoo- thanx for the reviews, and here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The One  
  
The Autobots and kids had gone on another mission, leaving Emrial behind. Hmph, who cares? It's not like I wanted to go to Antarctica anyways. She flung a wrench across the room, making a satisfying clatter in a pile of rubbish.  
  
"Bwee dweep?!" Chopper stood next to Emrial.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" She shouted back at the 'con. "Just forget about it!" Emrial swung her arms in desperation.  
  
"Bweea?" The light blue mini con placed her hand on Emrial's shoulder.  
  
Emrial sighed, seating herself on the edge of the large med bed. A tear sprang to her eye. "No, I'm not angry."  
  
Chopper sat down next to the girl, not about to give up on her friend. "Bwa mee greeah dreep?"  
  
Emrial looked into her friend's optics. "Yes, I'm worried about Trice. I just wish I knew what to do."  
  
Chopper stood, pulling Emrial with her she walked over to where the heap of metal that was Trice still lay. "Fix him." The 'con pointed to the scrap heap.  
  
"Look. I know I'm worried about Trice, but there's no way that I could fix him!" Emrial backed away, waving her arms in front of her face.  
  
"Yes you do. Inside, you do." The 'con spoke again.  
  
"How?" Emrial stopped to think a moment. "Hey! Wait a minute! Did you just talk to me?"  
  
"Brweep." The lawnmower looked quickly away.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I was probably just imagining things." She sighed, walking over to Trice she kneeled down beside him. "So what should I do?"  
  
"Hwaa."  
  
"Concentrate? Okay, here goes nothing." Emrial placed her hands over the body of her crumpled friend and though deep, hard thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, a light started omitting from her palms. She thought harder. A breeze filled the room, her hair floated upwards. She moved her hands down the length of Trice's body. His armor began to reformat. Cracks and dents were filled in with liquid metal. Missing armor was replaced. Some of the armor turned from the emerald color to that of a brilliant silver. Emrial clamped her eyes shut. She brought her hands over his feet, and it was done. She fell backwards, exhausted. Chopper reached out to catch her, and then gently laid her down so she could rest.  
  
Chopper looked over the new form her buddy had taken. He looks so handsome! If bots could blush Chopper's face would have been a bright pink. She looked down at her human friend, smiling confidently behind her mask. Surely, she is the one.  
  
ooh, another cliffhanger, eh? ^____^ sry, but I'll be leaving it at that, for now. I'll update as soon as I can. only I know what is happening. well, u know what 2 do now. go and review plz! ^_^ 


	16. Emrial can take welding class now

Hey everybody! Thanx for the reviews! I'm sry that I haven't updated for a while but my computer caught a virus and I'm still trying to get it to work, even after we got it fixed..it's soooo slow now. I don't know what's wrong with it, but anywhoo, expect delays between chapters. A special thanx goes out to Pivot who worked to spread the word that my computer had a virus! Thanxs so much! ^_^  
  
And now, on with the story-  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Emrial Can Take Welding Class Now  
  
"Man, I can't believe you would actually let me fall of a cliff!" Carlos fumed as he and his friends exited the warp room.  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry! I just wasn't thinking straight then!" Hot Shot tried his best to plead for forgiveness from the human.  
  
"You sure bet you weren't!" Carlos crossed his arms and continued walking away from the yellow bot.  
  
"C'mon Carlos! Give him a break! He said he was sorry!" Alexis grabbed the boy's arm.  
  
Carlos smiled mischievously. "I know. I just wanted to see how long I could make him grovel."  
  
"What? Why you little brat!" Red Alert tried to hold his comrade back, but to no avail. The transformer wrenched free from his grip and proceeded to chasing the earthling.  
  
"Whoops! Oh man! We better get out of here!" Carlos called out to Grindor, who came to his rescue and gave him enough speed to stay in front of the enraged transformer.  
  
Optimus chuckled. He saw the smile on Hot Shot's face and knew that his soldier was just playing with the kid.  
  
Red Alert also could not suppress a slight laugh as he made his way to the med bay doors.  
  
"Where are you going?" Optimus suddenly called out to him.  
  
Red Alert turned around slightly. "Just to check on Emrial and to let her know we're back."  
  
The Autobot leader nodded his consent and the blue, science-bot made his way towards his destination.  
  
__  
  
Emrial sat up, leaning on one elbow. She groaned as she gripped her head with her other hand. "What happened?" She asked of her mini con friend who stood smiling, admiring Emrial's handiwork. "Hmm?" Emrial caught Chopper's gaze and she turned around, gasping.  
  
"What on Earth?" She examined Trice. His armor was renewed. His colors shined brilliantly one again, the lights of the room glistening off of the sparkling emerald-green and silver. Yet Emrial's heart was saddened as she looked into the mini con's eyes and realized that though his body was fixed he was not yet online.  
  
Emrial looked up at her other mini con. "Did I do this?" She gestured to Trice.  
  
Chopper smiled knowingly behind her mask as she nodded her head, yes.  
  
"I don't understand." Emrial righted herself and stood for a moment before falling back unto her knees in exhaustion. She examined her hands. "How?"  
  
"You do not yet need to know. The time will come when all will be made clear. For now all you must know is off you power." Chopper spoke in a singsong voice.  
  
Emrial's mouth dropped open in amazement. "You can talk! I knew it!" She jumped up and grabbed the blue mini con. Together they swirled around in joyous celebration, though they didn't exactly know what for.  
  
"What on Cybertron?" Red Alert exclaimed as he entered into the room. He watched the dancing duo for a second before they realized that they were being watched.  
  
"Red Alert!" Emrial quickly stopped and tried to regain her composure.  
  
"I don't want to know." He shrugged as he began to walk away.  
  
"But you must!" Emrial called out to him to return.  
  
"Must what?" He turned around.  
  
"You must examine Trice. See if you can bring him online." She pleaded with the transformer.  
  
Red Alert sighed. "Look." He said. "I've already looked over Trice a bazillion times. Why do I have to do it again, right now?"  
  
"Because." Emrial moved so the bot could see the restored 'con. "Because everything else is fixed now."  
  
Red Alert came dashing up beside the med bed. "What the? How the? Who?" He stood, his mouth gaping. He swung his astonished face over to look at Emrial. "What in the universe happened? Did you.?"  
  
Emrial nodded her head. "Yes. I did fix him, but don't ask me how because I still don't know myself."  
  
Red Alert stood speechless before running behind a computer console and began to set up to run some more tests of Trice. He let the girl and Chopper to climb into his hand and he took them to a waiting area where they could watch.  
  
"So, what else can I do?" Emrial excitedly turned to Chopper as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Find out for yourself." Chopper answered.  
  
"Okay." Emrial closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands began to glow. Then slowly a silver liquid began to pour from her fingertips. She opened her eyes, watching with amazement as the metal formed into whatever she was concentrating on. Soon there stood a miniature model of Chopper.  
  
Emrial picked up the figure; it was cool to the touch. "Wow." She examined it further. "It's exactly like you, down to every little detail!"  
  
She handed the statue to Chopper. "What else?"  
  
Chopper pointed to some tin cans that had collected in the corner.  
  
Emrial held two together. She watched with amazement as her hands began to glow and the metal on the cans began to melt where she touched them, welding them together. She then threw the cans down and aimed her hands at the whole pile of cans. She thought hard, and soon the green glowing shot from her hands and towards the cans. Wherever she aimed her hands the metal melted, then fused together with the other metal around it.  
  
"Cool." Emrial examined her hands again. She looked up at Chopper. "I can weld!" She exclaimed.  
  
Chopper laughed heartily, and to herself thought, "Oh, you can do much more than that." She smiled in anticipation of what was to come. 


	17. A Major Static Cling Problem

Thanx for being patient you guys. And thanx for reviewing ^_^ I won't talk about them all but I believe I must answer one that brings something to my attention.  
  
I believe it was Flamstrike0, right? I don't remember so plz forgive me, Flame, if im wrong. But you mentioned something about me getting the order of the episodes and the appearance of the transformer Smokescreen wrong. Well, as I believe I've stated before, I am likely to do that just because A: Sometimes I switch episodes so they go along with my story line better, and B: I just don't have that great of memory in regards to what order things happen in.  
  
I hope that answers your questions. Now, Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers or Kodak. Plz do not sue me. But I do claim Chopper, Trice and Emrial. You may only use them with my permission. Now, one with the story.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A Major Static Cling Problem  
  
Emrial yawned as the doors of her room hissed open. She stretched her arms up behind her head and breathed deeply, taking in the tranquility of the morning. She proceeded to walk down the well-known hallway to the med bay. She yawned some more as she continued plodding down the long corridor, then up the wall and unto the ceiling.  
  
"Good morning." She yawned some more as she entered the med bay. "How's Trice doing?" She inquired of Red Alert as she looked down at the Autobot officer.  
  
"Hmm?" Red Alert looked up at Emrial from her position on the ceiling. "How did you get up there?"  
  
Emrial looked down at him funny. Then she suddenly awakened to realize that something was wrong. Why was she looking DOWN at Red Alert?  
  
"Yahh!" She screamed as she fell flat unto the ceiling, trying to grasp the slippery surface. "Get me down."  
  
Chopper giggled as she moved her blades into position and transformed into her flying mode. She hovered a few feet from Emrial's face.  
  
Emrial looked over at Chopper, anger flashing in her eyes. "It's not funny!" She screeched.  
  
"How on Cybertron did you get up there in the first place?" Red Alert repeated his question, not really fully paying much attention to Emrial's plight.  
  
"I don't know." She sobbed. "Just get me down!"  
  
Chopper continued to giggle; her metallic body shook with spasms of laughter.  
  
"Grrr! Stop that!" Emrial lunged out to attack her friend, leaving the safe position of the ceiling.  
  
"Uh oh." She said, as she looked straight down at the ground. She felt herself falling for a moment, and then suddenly she was sucked back up to the ceiling. She hung there like a magnet plastered to a refrigerator door. She tried to move her arm, but as soon as she lifted it it clung back to the metal ceiling.  
  
Chopper grabbed her friend's arm and tried to pull with all her might, but suddenly she was drawn into Emrial like a big vacuum had sucked her up.  
  
"Oof." Emrial grunted as Chopper stuck to her like a sock out of the drier.  
  
"Bweee! Bweee!" Chopper began to beep furiously as she tried to free herself from her unfortunate predicament.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop squirming around!" Emrial pleaded. "Red Alert!" She whined.  
  
"Hmm. That's odd." Red Alert scratched his chin as he looked up at clinging duo. "I wish I could reach you, but you're too high up." Red turned around and flipped a switch on the computer board. "Would everyone please report to the med bay? We have a situation here." He said over the comlink.  
  
"On our way." Optimus's voice responded.  
  
"What?" Emrial protested. "This is embarrassing enough! Why'd you have to call EVERYBODY? Why don't you just tell them to bring a whole TV crew with them? Let's just post this moment all over the world."  
  
"We wouldn't do something like that." Red Alert smiled. "A regular camera and the internet will do just fine. This is, how do you guys say, a Kodak moment?" He pulled out a camera. "Say cheese!" The light on the camera flashed and the picture was taken.  
  
"RRR! When I get down from here I'm going to kick your aft so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!" Emrial strained against the ceiling, tying even hard now to free herself.  
  
Hot Shot was the first to arrive on the scene. He looked up at the trapped Chopper and struggling Emrial who was flinging threats down upon Red Alert. The yellow bot looked over at Red. "Why didn't you tell me something like this was going on? I would of brought my camera."  
  
Red smiled, holding up his camera. "That's okay, I'll share the prints."  
  
"Status report, Red Alert. What's going on?" Optimus commanded as he entered the room. He took one long look up at the ceiling. "What on Cybertron happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Red Alert shrugged.  
  
"Man. I should have brought my camera." Optimus muttered to himself.  
  
"Already taken care of." Hot Shot reassured his leader.  
  
"Would someone just get me down from here?!?!?!" Emrial hollered.  
  
"Hey, hey. Take it easy." Hot Shot smiled. "Jolt, go get her." He motioned to his mini con.  
  
"Noo!" Emrial was helpless to do anything as yet another metallic object became glued to her body. "Thanks a lot, Hot Shot." She remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Oops." Hot Shot backed away behind his leader for protection.  
  
"Hot Shot, you should learn to think before you take action." Optimus advised.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know that now." He cowered farther out of sight.  
  
"Why when I get down from here..." Emrial screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey, take it easy. That's not going to do anything." Red Alert tried to calm the ragging teen.  
  
"Bwee dee deep." Chopper suggested to Emrial.  
  
Emrial quieted. "You think that would work?"  
  
"Dweep."  
  
"Alright. If it's like the other stuff I've done all I have to do is concentrate, right?"  
  
"Dweep."  
  
Emrial drew in a deep breath and began to subdue her rage. She concentrated hard, closing her eyes tightly. She breathed in and out, and all was silent. Suddenly a greenish glow began to pulsate through her body. She felt herself falling away from the ceiling, but she did not open her eyes. She was in a deep trance and she didn't know what was happening.  
  
"What on Cybertron...somebody catch her!" Red Alert suddenly blurted out.  
  
"I got her!" Hot Shot ran forward, only to trip over med table and end up in a tangle with a bunch of scrap metal.  
  
"She's going to fall!" Optimus ran forward, but he could not find a way past the mess that Hot Shot had made.  
  
The mini cons, Chopper and Jolt tried to catch her, but they were knocked away by strong magnetic forces.  
  
All stood in silence, watching with horror as Emrial slipped from the ceiling. The seconds seemed to be hours as she was hurled steadily headlong towards the ground.  
  
"No!" Optimus whispered.  
  
They all stood frozen in time as she fell with a weird crashing sound to the floor.  
  
"Emrial!" Hot Shot was the first to break free from the shock. He scrambled out of the scrap heap and surged forward to find the girl.  
  
He ran around the other side of a med bed to find her. He stopped, and stared with aw and shock at the same time. She hovered a few inches off the floor. Her hair waved as if in a breeze. The green glow grew larger, filling the room with an eerie light.  
  
Optimus and Red Alert were soon beside him. No one moved to break the silence. Chopper rushed forward, stopping some feet away from her friend.  
  
There was a haunting, pulsating sound that came from Emrial. It was steady, beating with her heart. The glow continued to grow, filling the room. The Autobots and mini cons were lost in the brightness.  
  
Emrial opened her eyes...  
  
Bum bum bum. What a cliff hanger, eh ^_^ ooh, I haven't even finished this story and I'm already planning the sequel. But this story isn't over. Not by a long shot. It has a long ways to go. I hope I will not disappoint you all. Plz review ^_^ 


	18. Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I also do not own the Candid Camera television show. But I do claim Emrial, Trice and Chopper. Plz don't steal them. Now, on with it...  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Open Your Eyes  
  
Emrial opened her eyes, and grasped her head as she sat up. "What, what happened?" She looked around. No one was there.  
  
She stood up; standing shakily on her two feet she braced herself against the wall. She surveyed her surroundings. Everything was gray and black. It looked like something had exploded. She removed her hand from the wall. It was covered in dust. Everything was. It looked like no one had inhabited the room for a long time.  
  
She searched the base. It was empty. She ventured outside. The landscape was also black and charred. There were no buildings, no people, no nothing.  
  
"What has happened?" She lingered outside the entrance of the cave awhile before heading back down into the base.  
  
For some unknown reason she felt compelled to go to the warp room. She stood, staring at the back wall. Suddenly, without thinking, metal began pouring from her, forming a protective suit around her body.  
  
She looked down in amazement at her new armor. It was dark blue and black. On her left arm was a shield. It bore a strange symbol, it was not Autobot, it was not Decpticon, nor was it Mini con. She felt her face with her metallic hand. She had a helmet with a visor, a mask, and a crest.  
  
She looked around some more. Behind her, wings began to sprout from her back. They were straight, like those of a glider, and on their ends were missile launchers.  
  
"Cool." She stated as she tried them out. They were flexible enough to bend back and forth at their base and in the middle of each, so she flapped them, and to her delight, she could fly.  
  
Then the warp gate opened, and as if she was in a trance, she went forward, through it.  
  
She came out of the other end and hovered around, gaining her bearings. She was in space, that was all she knew.  
  
A short distance away she saw a large transformer floating in the zero gravity that is space. She saw the Autobot emblem on him, so she decided it was safe to venture forward.  
  
He was mostly white, with two large wings folded behind his body. He had large feet with booster jets on them. A red crest adorned his head.  
  
Beside him a big booster gun floated. She pushed it toward the bot.  
  
"Emrial..." The Autobot turned his head, and spoke in a shaky voice. "What are you doing out here? It's not safe. Get back to the ship."  
  
"What's going on?" She asked him.  
  
The bot moved his arm and pointed to an extremely large transformer that was attacking a fleet of ships.  
  
"Unicron." He said. "If we cannot defeat him, we will loose our planet."  
  
He looked back at Emrial. "His only weakness is inside him, but we can't get to it." He shuddered. "If only the Decepticons would see things our way and join us in battle. Without teamwork, I'm sure our planet shall be destroyed." The bot paused.  
  
Emrial thought a moment, looking from the gargantuan transformer to the Autobot's pretty big gun.  
  
Without a moments hesitation she slipped her hand into the gun. She concentrated hard, transforming the gun into an even larger, more powerful weapon.  
  
"Here." She tried to put the gun in the bot's hand. "Try this."  
  
"I can't." He waved his hand away. "My energy's too low. I'm waiting for a ship to rescue me. I've been blown too far away from the action to be noticed, though."  
  
"Hmm." Emrial grasped the weapon firmly in both her hands. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She unfolded her wings and flew firmly forwards, the jets on her feet pushing her at full throttle.  
  
"What are you doing?" The bot called out, but she was already out of hearing range. "Crazy kid." He shook his head. "She's going to get herself killed!"  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing." She said to herself. "But I know that I must do it!"  
  
Emrial stopped, well within range of Unicron. She braced herself, the gun in the ready position; she held it over her shoulder like a bazooka.  
  
"Hey! Ugly!" She fired one of her missiles from her wings to get his attention.  
  
The large transformer turned his head.  
  
Emrial smirked. "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!"  
  
She fired the gun, a large blast coming from it, aimed at Unicron's neck. She was knocked backwards, due to the force of the blast. She rocketed past ships, and actually scraped into one. She winced with pain as the force of hitting ship ripped a piece of her shoulder armor off, scraping her bare flesh.  
  
Emrial opened her eyes. She was floating out in space. Far away she could see the flashes of fighting.  
  
She did a few summersaults and tried to right herself using her jets, but their fuel must have been burned up. She rubbed her hurt shoulder. New metal had already formed over the spot, though, protecting her from the vacuum of space. She tried to flap her wings, but discovered that they had been ripped off from the contact with the ship. She could do nothing but float helplessly.  
  
She couldn't keep track of time, so she didn't know how long she floated there. She was relieved to see a gray car flying towards her. The car transformed, and she was comforted by the presence of an Autobot.  
  
The transformer scooped her up and cradled her in his gigantic, silver-ish arms.  
  
"Blurr, report." A voice said.  
  
"I've found her." The Autobot that was holding her said. "I'm on my way back."  
  
"Good. A ship will meet you."  
  
"Transferring coordinates now."  
  
Blurr looked down at the shivering human in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, Emrial. I'm here now."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Emrial looked up at the blue face with the yellow pipes, a face that she had never seen before.  
  
That face looked back down at her as he began flying back to somewhere. "Because, long ago, after that one incident, I promised that I'd never fail you again. I almost lost you once. I'm not planning to do it again."  
  
Emrial looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.  
  
Emrial opened her eyes. She was in a large ship. The humans, Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and two that she had never seen before, stood a little ways from her. They were discussing something with a robot that looked like Red Alert, but she couldn't be sure because of the new paint job.  
  
"We've got to get inside him!" Rad pleaded.  
  
"But how?" Red questioned.  
  
"The gate inside Cybertron!" Alexis suggested.  
  
"Alright." Red succumbed. "I don't like it, but there's nothing I can do to stop you."  
  
He drove the ship down to the surface of a metal planet.  
  
Emrial watched as the kids deemed space suits.  
  
"Are you coming with?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I guess so....where are we going?" Emrial thought a moment to repair herself, and once again she had wings.  
  
"Inside Unicron." Highwire said.  
  
"I knew it!" Emrial pointed to the mini con. "I knew you guys could talk!"  
  
Time flashed by, and soon they were all speeding around the insides of the large transformer. Emrial had to fold her wings halfway in to be able to fly.  
  
Before she knew it, they were in a room with a large heart sort of thing in the middle, and three items next to it: a sword, a shield and a gun.  
  
Emrial looked around. She watched as everyone around her was trapped with an organic substance inside Unicron. The stuff tried to capture her, but it just slipped off her metallic surface, and spitted her out as if she didn't taste good.  
  
She watched as a motorcycle transformer talked to Optimus Prime. She took one look at the situation and realized that he was the enemy.  
  
She aimed the large gun that she still had at the heart. A large amount of energy was released and the blast filled the room. A white light flashed, consuming all.  
  
Emrial opened her eyes. She sat upright, grasping her head. She looked up; there was Red Alert at the computer console. Hot Shot was picking up a mess of metal, and Optimus was helping him.  
  
"What the?" She started.  
  
Hot Shot rushed over. "You're alright!" He beamed.  
  
"You scared us, Emrial." Optimus looked her over. "You had a pretty nasty fall."  
  
"Man. Am I glad you're okay." Hot Shot smiled some more. "Just don't go doing anymore of those kind of stunts."  
  
Emrial looked around. She was back at the base, and it looked like only an hour had passed, when in reality it had seemed like days.  
  
Chopper ran up and hugged her. "Bwee bwee eep!" She smiled.  
  
Emrial patted the mini con's arm. "I'm glad to see you too."  
  
Smokescreen entered the med bay. "Sorry I took so long. What'd I miss?"  
  
Everyone in the room burst out in laughter.  
  
"What?" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Hot Shot slapped the confused bot on the back. "Don't worry, buddy. Red Alert got pictures."  
  
Everyone was laughing, and having a good time. But Emrial wondered, had that all been only a dream? Or was it a vision of what was yet to come?  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha! I love cliffhangers ^_^ And If you guys didn't catch it, I mise well just tell you that the large white Autobot was Jet Fire ^_^ my fav. Anywhoo- g2g. plz review!!!!! 


	19. Suit Up

Yay! Someone reviewed!  
  
Ice Fyre Angel: ^_^ Ooh, yeah. I'm such a BIG meanie, ain't I? ^___^ Just writing a fanfic is all. You have to admit, cliffhangers want to make you come back to read the next chapter, eh? ^__^  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Suit Up  
  
"Optimus!" Rad called as he came skidding into the control room, later that morning.  
  
"What?" Optimus turned; peeved that someone had interrupted his house of cards that he was building.  
  
"Cyclonus!" Rad panted.  
  
"Cyclonus what?" Hot Shot poked his head into the room.  
  
"Cyclonus kidnapped Billy and Fred!" Carlos declared.  
  
"Who are they?" Emrial asked, coming up beside them.  
  
"These really annoying kids from school." Alexis snorted.  
  
"Sounds like you really want to save them." Emrial rolled her eyes as she nudged the younger girl with her elbow.  
  
"Look, I know we don't like them, but we have to save them." Rad turned to face the two girls.  
  
"Rad's right." Optimus rose.  
  
"Men, prepare to warp." He commanded.  
  
"And women too!" Emrial corrected the commander as she ran beside him.  
  
Emrial watched as the kids suited up.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to join us?" Carlos asked her.  
  
Emrial smirked. "Don't worry. I've got my own suit, but I'm waiting until the right time to use it."  
  
"Hoohkay..." He took several side steps away from her.  
  
Optimus, Hot Shot and Red Alert transformed, opening their doors for the children to climb in.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Hot Shot opened his door, beckoning to Emrial.  
  
"I'll be coming alright. Don't you worry Hot Shot." She smiled, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Alright men, prepare to launch!" Optimus shot out the order once the three kids were in his cab.  
  
"Last chance, Emrial." Red Alert called out to her.  
  
"Go ahead." She waved her hand as they began to warp. "I'll be alone shortly." She turned to smile at Chopper, once they were gone.  
  
"Can I really do it?" She asked of her friend.  
  
Chopper nodded her head, and gave an approving beep.  
  
"Alright." Emrial clamped her hands into fists and shut her eyes. She thought about what had happened in the dream.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
For some unknown reason she felt compelled to go to the warp room. She stood, staring at the back wall. Suddenly, without thinking, metal began pouring from her, forming a protective suit around her body.  
  
She looked down in amazement at her new armor. It was dark blue and black. On her left arm was a shield. It bore a strange symbol, it was not Autobot, it was not Decpticon, nor was it Mini con. She felt her face with her metallic hand. She had a helmet with a visor, a mask, and a crest.  
  
She looked around some more. Behind her, wings began to sprout from her back. They were straight, like those of a glider, and on their ends were missile launchers.  
  
"Cool." She stated as she tried them out. They were flexible enough to bend back and forth at their base and in the middle of each, so she flapped them, and to her delight, she could fly.  
  
Then the warp gate opened, and as if she was in a trance, she went forward, through it.  
  
*Present*  
  
Emrial took a deep breath. "Okay, that's all I have to do."  
  
She thought a while, and then looked down at her body, pleased to see that the transformation was complete, and was just like it had been in her dream.  
  
She looked back at Chopper. "Somehow, you knew, didn't you?" She walked up to her mini con friend, her very much reinforced boots with the jets on them clunking on the floor as she walked.  
  
Emrial squinted her eyes. "How did you know? Who am I, really?"  
  
Chopper tilted her head. "All will be revealed with time, my friend."  
  
"Okay...if you say so." Emrial turned, and stretched out her wings. She looked back over her shoulder plate. "Ready to go?"  
  
The light blue mini con nodded its head vigorously as it moved it's blades into position to fly.  
  
"Let's do it!" Emrial shouted as she flew into the warp gate, Chopper close behind.  
  
^_^ the next chapter is going to be sooo fun ^_^ I can't wait to write it. Plz review. Suggestions and comments are nice ^_^ 


	20. Rescue

Ooh my bleep, I can't believe it's the 20th chapter already! This is the farthest I've ever gotten with any fic! ^__^ yay! Now, here it is, chapter 20:  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Rescue  
  
"Laserbeak, can you find where Billy and Fred are?" Alexis set the little spy bird on a post.  
  
"Man, where are we?" Carlos scratched his head.  
  
"The middle of No-where." Hot Shot revved his engine impatiently.  
  
"Oh, Courage, come back here!" A little short, and plump lady with a yellow apron ran by.  
  
"Stupid dog!" An old, lanky man followed.  
  
"Nuh uh!" A little purple dog ran away from the strange old couple, shaking his head.  
  
"Hoohkay....that was strange." Rad watched the group disappear off into the horizon.  
  
"What was that?" Red Alert came up to ask him.  
  
"I don't know." The boy looked up at the Autobot.  
  
"Whatever it was, it was oddly drawn. Not as sophisticated as us." Alexis stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"Alright already! Enough with the funny farm, let's do this!" Hot Shot spun in circles.  
  
"Let's go, but don't do anything hasty." Optimus cautioned his men.  
  
"Ready for a little search and rescue?" Rad rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Yeah!" The three humans clapped hands in an exchange that was known as a high-five.  
  
Emrial came through the warp gate in time to see the crew already leaving. She quickly flew to catch up with them, burning her rockets on full throttle. She saw that they were coming up on an old abandoned town.  
  
"Hmm." She smiled. "Time to have a little old-western fun."  
  
"Yehaw!" She yelled as she flew over the Autobots.  
  
"What the?" Optimus began.  
  
Emrial looked back over her shoulder plating. "Try to keep up now, boys." She called back to them as they fell steadily behind her, along with Chopper and the kids.  
  
"I have no clue." Red Alert started to break the silence.  
  
"I don't want to know. As long as she's still on our side it's fine with me." Hot Shot thought. "Hmm. She's kinda cute in metal...." His train of thought trailed off.  
  
Emrial's eyes slanted to a sliver under her yellow-orange visor. "Let's get it on, Mega-freak. We've got a little score to settle."  
  
There was a large sonic boom as Emrial flew over the ghost town. The wind turbulence caused by her flight path ripped some of the old buildings to shreds. Some of them collapsed completely.  
  
Emrial swooped down to make another run by the buildings.  
  
"What on Cybertron?" Cyclonus hopped back to avoid being knocked down by the forceful winds.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's not from Cybertron. I'd say it's more like 'What on Earth?' or 'What in the universe?'. Yeah, that'd probably be more grammatically correct." Demolisher rubbed his chin as he thought.  
  
"I don't care where that thing came from." StarScream pushed past his comrades. "But if it's with the Autobots, it's going down." He transformed and flew up in his jet mode.  
  
Emrial saw laser fire brush narrowly past her. "Huh?" She turned her head. "Drat! I'm being followed!"  
  
She turned around in mid air and headed full speed right at the red jet.  
  
"What? I don't get it." Star Scream transformed and hovered in the same spot.  
  
"This is for Hot Shot, and what you did to him!" Emrial plowed into the Decepticon's stomach.  
  
"Ugh." Star Scream fell backwards for a moment.  
  
"And this is a little something from me." She paused in the cloudless sky, smirking at the confused bot.  
  
"Huh?" Star Scream looked up.  
  
Emrial thought for a moment, and a weapon began to form in her hand. She held it up in front of her face, inspecting the sword with a satisfied eye.  
  
"Hiyah!" She flew once more full throttle at the bot.  
  
Star Scream also drew his sword, and prepared to defend himself.  
  
"Hm." Emrial smiled. "Fooled ya."  
  
She pulled down a bit, and off to the edge.  
  
"Have a nice fall!" She beamed as she launched one of her missiles from off of her wing.  
  
"Agh!" Star Scream was knocked senseless from the blow, and now fell helpless to the ground.  
  
Emrial straightened her self up. "Direct hit!" Her face radiated pride.  
  
She looked down to see what it was like on the ground. She was horrified to see Megatron holding the kids and the minicons in his grasp.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"And this is for Trice." She began a swift descent, sword in tow. She readied herself to make the attack.  
  
"Well Optimus. It seems you don't have a choice. Hand over the mini cons or else!" Megatron demanded of the other faction's leader.  
  
"No." Optimus optics darted back and forth from the minicons by his feet to those that were in the grip of Megatron. He sighed. "Go to him." He nudged his minicons. "I'm sorry, my friends."  
  
"No!" The kids protested.  
  
"Hm hm hm." Megatron chuckled. Suddenly, he screeched with pain, and released the kids, and they went sailing through the air.  
  
Megatron winced as he reached out a hand, and gingerly felt his back. He groaned with pain as he found the deep gash in his back armor.  
  
"Who would dare to do such a thing?" He glanced throughout the Autobot ranks.  
  
"I would."  
  
"Hmm?" Megatron turned around. "Who-who are you?" He studied the flying figure cautiously.  
  
"I am me, and that is all you need to know." Emrial straightened her sword out in front of her.  
  
Megatron laughed. "Such a puny bot behind such a puny weapon. It was by pure luck that you managed to injure me."  
  
Emrial's stance remained unwavered. "No, it is not luck. It is the lack of skill on your part."  
  
"What? How dare you!" Megatron drew his cannon up beside him. "How dare you insult me! No one insults Megatron and lives to get away with it! Leader One, transform and combine!" He shouted to his mini con.  
  
"Wee lee bleep beep." Leader One grumbled as he began to transform.  
  
(For those of us who don't speak mini con, Lead One said "Sheesh. You don't have to yell. I'm right here on your shoulder, don't you know?")  
  
Megatron shot his cannon at Emrial, but she nimbly dodged his attack. She was preparing herself to attack when she suddenly crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Hmm?" All eyes looked up at the space behind where Emrial had been.  
  
Star Scream was panting. His sword was still poised from the attack.  
  
"What?" He cocked his head as he straightened up. "My fall was crummy, but I hope you enjoyed yours!" He yelled down at Emrial as she lay, unmoving, on the ground, far below.  
  
Megatron smiled. "I guess this was not all just a waste. Men, retreat back to base!"  
  
"Emrial!" Hot Shot ran to the fallen mech girl.  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked up. "You know, with all the falling this girl does, you'd think she'd come with a parachute."  
  
He then continued running. He was about to scoop her up when Red Alert stopped him.  
  
"Wait." The blue bot held out his red arm to stop his buddy. "She might have something broken. It would be best to run a quick scan to make sure it's safe to pick her up."  
  
"Oh." Hot Shot backed off.  
  
Red Alert pulled out a small sensor thing and began waving it over Emrial's body.  
  
"Dudes." Carlos addressed his friends. "That looks just like something from Star Trek."  
  
"Would you get a life?" Alexis slapped him in the face.  
  
Red Alert nodded his head to the yellow bot, and Hot Shot scooped Emrial up into his arms.  
  
"Let's get back to base." He duly noted as he began walking off.  
  
"So......." Billy and Fred looked at their human friends expectantly. "Could you please explain what in the world just happened?"  
  
"Heh heh..." Rad rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go." Alexis climbed into Red Alert and the other kids followed her example.  
  
A/n: sry it took a while to update ^__^..... I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Flamstrike0- I hope that you'll be pleased that I remembered to do this episode before the ones where scavenger and sideways comes in.^_^  
  
And I hoped the rest of you like this chappie too. And don't worry about Emrial. She was in her suit of armor sorta thingy. She's not hurt, but she will be able to feel that in the morning ^___^  
  
If you didn't figure it out already, the little incident with the old lady, the old man and the purple dog? That's just a little joke I put in. see, Hot Shot said that they were in the middle of No-where. Courage the cowardly dog, Mariel and Ustice live in the middle of No-where. ^__^ and for any of you who are fans of Courage the cowardly dog, don't be mad. I like courage too and I would never insult him.  
  
Okay, plz review! But no flames  
  
*cries* you see, I've started a new story, an SD Gundam one. The only problem is that there is no SD-Gundam category to post it under, so I posted it under Gundam UC. Man, did I get a lot of nasty, really awful flames. I didn't even know what Gundam UC was! I'm glad you guys are nicer and more forgiving than most others. So thanx ^___^ the reviews you leave me usually make my day. Criticism of the story is accepted, as long as you suggest what im doing wrong and what needs to change. That, I accept.  
  
Otherwise....*shivers* man, I hope I've never left a review like that in somebody's inbox. If I ever have, plz slap me now!  
  
Okay, g2g ^_^ plz review! (hmm....that rymes....) 


	21. Seeds of Doubt

Hi, people. Im depressed right now. I'm also listening to music, so my thoughts might be distracted as I write this. Reviews might be nice....  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Seeds of Doubt  
  
Emrial woke up. It was mostly dark with a few lights shining. She figured that she was in med-bay, and that it was night. Groaning, she put her hand to her head. She sat up, her metal armor melding back into her body as she did so.  
  
"What happened?" Emrial spoke quietly as she checked to make sure everything worked. She stood up, and then stumbled back down to the bed- top, dizzy.  
  
Hot Shot, from out of the dark, reached a hand out to steady her. "Starscream laid a sneak attack on you."  
  
"Oh." She still grasped her head with a hand as she leaned against the bot's hand for support, hooking her free arm around one of his giant fingers.  
  
"Are you okay?" He looked down at her, concern showing in his optics.  
  
Emrial slid down to the floor. "Yeah, I guess I'm just sort of disoriented and dizzy."  
  
"You had quite a large fall." He kneeled down beside the table, resting his arms on it as he gazed at her, eye to optic.  
  
She looked over at him. "You know, with all the falling I do, you'd think I'd get a parachute or something."  
  
Hot Shot grinned. "I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Finally gathering herself together, Emrial stood once more.  
  
"Hey now, just take it easy there." Hot Shot began to reach his hand out again.  
  
"I'm fine, Hot Shot." She brushed his hand away and began walking to the edge of the table. Without thinking, her wings and jet boots materialized from her body, and she glided gently to the floor.  
  
"Man, you're incredible." Hot Shot smiled down at her, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
The large med-bay door slid open, and Red Alert entered, flipping on some lights as he entered.  
  
He looked over at Emrial. "Good. You're up and about." He directed his gaze to his yellow comrade. "You can go recharge now, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Hot Shot waved his arms rebelliously as he exited the room.  
  
Red Alert chuckled. "He was awfully worried about you." He smiled down at Emrial.  
  
"He was?" She looked up the big bot.  
  
"He stayed up all night by your side. I think he really likes you."  
  
Emrial snorted. "That's impossible. He's a robot, I'm a hum..." Emrial stopped, mid-word.  
  
"What's wrong?" Red inquired.  
  
Emrial began to sob, her shoulders shaking hard as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Red Alert kneeled down beside her. He repeated his question. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Emrial shouted as she pushed the bot away from her, releasing some magnetic energy from her hands. Red Alert flew across the room.  
  
Emrial ran. She ran fast, to the warp gate. She opened it up, her destination unknown she went through it.  
  
Hot Shot heard a crash in the med-bay. He turned back, running into the room. "What happened?" He helped Red Alert to his feet.  
  
"Something's wrong with Emrial. We were talking when she all of a sudden stopped, started crying, then ran." The med/science officer looked up at Hot Shot. "She's dangerous to herself in this state. We have to stay with her."  
  
"Where'd she go?" Hot Shot was already at the door.  
  
"I don't know." Red Alert scratched his head.  
  
Suddenly a blaring alarm went off over their head and their quest was momentarily.  
  
"Men, gather in the control room! It's another mini con!" Optimus's voice rang over the com-link.  
  
"Great, perfect timing." Hot Shot grumbled.  
  
"Emrial will just have to wait. The mini cons are our high priority now." The bot placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll look for her later, I promise."  
  
"Then let's go!" Hot Shot led the way to the control room.  
  
__  
  
"Ouch! Hot Shot!" Red Alert confronted his friend. "Watch what you're doing! That's got to be the twentieth time you've hit me with a branch!"  
  
"Sorry." Hot Shot looked over his shoulder.  
  
They we're wading through a large forest.  
  
"This is hopeless. There are too many trees. Can't we just cut a few down?" Hot Shot called up to his leader.  
  
"No! Hot Shot, these trees are an important part of the environment for many of the inhabitants of this earth."  
  
"Yeah, we sort of need them." Carlos yelled up at the yellow bot.  
  
"Sorry, I was just asking." Hot Shot shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, over here!" Alexis beckoned to their big robot companions.  
  
"What is it?" Optimus strode up beside the human.  
  
"Looks like loggers have done this." Rad shook his head.  
  
"Dude, I thought this was supposed to be a wildlife sanctuary. They aren't supposed to cut trees down here, are they?" Carlos examined the path that was cleared of trees.  
  
"Well, sorry about your little crisis, but if it means smooth driving for me, I'm down with it." Hot Shot transformed into his car mode.  
  
"Hot Shot!" Alexis glared at the sports car.  
  
"What? Can we just go already?"  
  
Everyone groaned as they began to depart on the trail that had been cleared by the loggers.  
  
"Look, it's the Decepticons!" Carlos shouted out as they rounded a bend in the trail.  
  
"Autobots!" Megatron glared. "Get them, men!" He commanded of his minions.  
  
"Hmm. Good. While they're fighting, I can get the mini con for myself." A red, jet warrior flew off.  
  
A Decepticon's blast hit a tree, igniting it in flames.  
  
"Don't fire unless you have a clean shot! Don't hit the wildlife!" Optimus shouted over the fighting.  
  
Fire began to blaze up around them.  
  
__  
  
"Hm?" Emrial lifted her head off of her knees. She sniffed the air. "What's that I smell, smoke?" She stood, looking around her. She had been hiding in the branches of a large tree, crying her heart out, when she noticed the fire that had encircled the forest.  
  
She watched with horror as the animals below ran to escape. Chaos and pandemonium were everywhere.  
  
She saw a mother deer and her fawn trapped amidst the confusion. It appeared that the doe had one of her legs stuck in a hole. She kicked out in panic, as the flames grew closer to her and her baby.  
  
"Hang on!" Emrial sprouted her wings and swooped down, the flames from the fire scorching her unprotected body.  
  
She landed beside the deer, and began to work as carefully, and as quickly as possible to free her. The doe stopped her thrashing, somehow understanding that this human, or whatever it was, was trying to help her.  
  
"There!" Emrial fell backwards as the doe's leg was finally freed.  
  
The deer stumbled a few steps before looking back at Emrial, fear in her eyes. They were surrounded by the raging fire!  
  
Emrial looked around, desperate for a means of escape.  
  
The mother deer looked from Emrial to her fawn. Somehow, she knew that with a broken leg she would never make it out of this alive, but that there was a chance that her baby could. She nudged her fawn with her muzzle, and looked up at the girl, trust gleamed in her eyes.  
  
Emrial nodded with understanding as she scooped the fawn up in her arms. Tears where in her eyes, for she understood the mother's sacrifice so that the baby might live. There was no way that she could carry them both out of there.  
  
Emrial did not think to don her armor, but flew up into the air a little ways. Realizing that the smoke was too thick in the air, she knew that the only way out was through the fire.  
  
Hugging the fawn close to her body, she made a metal shield to protect it. Drawing in a breath she began to fly through the flames. She did not think or feel of the pain, her only thoughts where on completing the mother doe's wishes by saving her baby.  
  
__  
  
"There." Red Alert patted Optimus's trailer. "The water's hooked up."  
  
"Okay, we can handle things here!" Rad saluted the Autobots. "You, go get that mini con!"  
  
"Okay, radio if you need any help." The bots began running off in the direction of the Decepticons.  
  
__  
  
The kids and mini cons began spraying water on the flames, and gradually the fire began to decrease its intensity.  
  
Suddenly, from out of the flames came a silhouetted figure, flying with metallic wings. Her eyes, cold and hard, Emrial burst from the inferno, the little fawn safely in her arms.  
  
"Whoa!" The kids uttered in unison as Emrial flew up from the smoke, high into the sky, and circled around them.  
  
Emrial set down on one knee, laying the fawn on the ground. It shakily stood up and began munching on some foliage.  
  
"Don't worry, little one." Emrial stroked it's back. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Her wings folded back into her body, and she fell over, exhausted, unto the wet grass that had been drenched from the kid's firefighting.  
  
"Dweep!?!" Chopper jumped off the trailer and ran to her human partner.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Emrial faintly said as she grasped the mini con's hand. "I'll be fine."  
  
Chopper looked worriedly down upon her friend. Her clothes were burnt, some still flamed a little. Her hair was cinged, and her skin was charred.  
  
"Oh, how foolish you are." Chopper thought as she helped her friend into a sitting position, letting the girl's blackened hair and head rest against her shoulder. She gently removed Emrial's melted goggles. Chopper continued to shake her head, worry shown in her optics, beneath the yellow visor.  
  
"Truly, one as unselfish as you must be our foretold savior." If transformers could cry, a tear would have come to Chopper's optic. "The one, who would risk her life one day to save us, even as you have saved this earth creature?" She smiled slightly. "Yes, I am assured now. You are the one."  
  
_  
  
bwa ha ha ha ha! I shall leave you at that. Sry if that last part seemed sort of corny and sad, but I was listening to some really sad music when I wrote it. And, plz don't flame me! I know that I got this chapter out of order, but I wanted it to come right now. If you want me to update u must review!  
  
What was Emrial crying about? What in the universe was Chopper talking about? All this, and more, in future chapters of Jet Blast! 


	22. A Little Moody, Aren't They?

Chapter 22  
  
A Little Moody, Aren't They?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Truth be told, a normal human would not have survived. She's just on the brink of life, but she has a strong will to live and is healing extremely fast."  
  
Hot Shot paced back and forth outside of the med-bay.  
  
"I think you just need to relax a little. A little recharge might do you good. She'll be just fine." Red Alert tried to persuade his friend to leave the med-area.  
  
The little fawn looked outside the window at the giant metallic creatures that we're arguing, or something. He didn't quite understand what the whole commotion was all a bout, all he knew was that his mother had told him to stick with the human-sort-of-thing. He felt safe around her, after all, she had saved him from a certain death. The little deer snuggled up close to the girl, even though the smell of fire was still on her, he didn't mind.  
  
Emrial lay unconscious on a med-bay bed, again. The fawn was laying down beside her, resting his head on her chest.  
  
"I wonder what's with the little fella." Smokescreen looked in on the sight.  
  
"I don't know, but Chopper insisted on bringing him." Red Alert shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hum?" Emrial's eyes fluttered open to a familiar sight. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "This scene is just becoming old." She rolled over on her side. The fawn, startled, scuttled away at her sudden movement.  
  
Emrial looked over her shoulder at the little guy. "Oh. I didn't mean to scare you." She reached her charred hands out and drew the fawn in to her body, cuddling him in his arms. Only then did she realize that a lot of her body was numb from the pain of her burns.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Red Alert, seeing that she was awake, entered the room.  
  
Emrial turned back over unto her back, stretching her arms out on the table in a yawning sort of way. "I don't know." She looked into the transformer's confused optic. "I'm sort of numb, can't feel much." She averted her attention to the fawn beside her. Studying him she smiled, glad that he had survived without a single hair on his body burnt.  
  
"What do you plan to do with him?" Red gestured to the deer.  
  
"I dunno. Raise him, care for him, and then release him." She said softly as she stroked his neck.  
  
"Hmm." Red Alert scratched his chin.  
  
"You know, I never know what's going on you guy's heads. You're always 'hmm'-ing and such." Emrial looked at him with innocent blue eyes.  
  
Red Alert chuckled. "Same thing with you humans."  
  
Emrial looked away at the mention of 'humans'.  
  
"What's wrong?" Red noticed her change in behavior and mood.  
  
Emrial struggled to sit up. She put her chin in her hands as she sat cross- legged on the giant, metallic table.  
  
She sighed. Her eyes had a far off look to them.  
  
"Am I really human? I used to think I was, but after the whole ceiling incident and sprouting metal armor, I'm not sure anymore."  
  
She looked to Red Alert for consul.  
  
"What am I, really? And who am I? I can't even remember my own, real name, or where I came from! And even if I did, would that still be the real me, or was I even unknowing then? And where is my homeland?"  
  
Red remained silent a moment, shocked at the load that Emrial had just blasted at him. He took a few moments to gather what he was going to say.  
  
"I don't know who you are, what you are, or where you are from. But I think that all those answers are hidden inside of you. It may just be a matter of time before all reveals itself, then you may know the answer to all these questions."  
  
Emrial let herself fall back to laying on the med-table. "Thanks. That's a whole lot of help."  
  
"I don't know what else to do. What did you want me to say? That you are a fictional character, made up in the mind of someone in her own wishful image, that she may, through you, imagine herself living in the Transformers world, which in reality is just a TV show to her? That your very existence is just a bunch of words and pictures that she has created and posted on the net?" He shrugged.  
  
"Well, anything would be better than that load of hooplah you just fed me." She stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, s-o-r-r-r-y." Red Alert took his leave from the room.  
  
"Hmph!" Emrial shoved her nose up in the air. "We don't need him, do we?" Emrial talked to the fawn as she grabbed some bandages and began to wind them around her blistering hands.  
  
Chopper, who had sat in a corner of the room the whole time, shook her head. "You don't know how right he is." She smiled. "Soon, Emrial. Soon all shall be revealed."  
  
__  
  
hi. I know, this was a stupid, short chapter, but I wanted something to do. Plz review. 


	23. Danny

Chapter 23  
  
Danny  
  
Changes came and went throughout the base. The transformers had found some mysterious mini cons that would not awaken. But everyday, even as the Autobots were struggling to find the truth, Emrial went on raising the fawn, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.  
  
Everyday she would fly through the warp gate to the forest where the fawn had come from, the un-burnt part, that is. While it ate and frolicked happily with others of it's own kind, Emrial would often meditate, and practice harnessing her powers.  
  
Day in and day out it was the same. The fawn would feed, and she would train. She was hardly ever at the base. Sometimes she even spent nights out in forest with the fawn. They would lay in a meadow of sweet smelling grass and stare up at the stars, long into the night. Because of her constant absence, no one ever really worried about her. The kids all but forgot about her existence, (even though, secretly, that is what Alexis had hoped all along.)  
  
Alexis had hated having the rivalry of another female in her presence in the base. She liked being on top of things, and in command. The new comer had threatened her rank as the only girl and the smartest kid in the group. Now that Emrial wasn't around very much, Alexis eased up a bit. Finally, things were getting back to the way they should be.  
  
The day had come when the kids decided to show Billy and Fred around the base. After their strange rescue by the large robots, it was only fair that they should be let in on the whole story.  
  
"Just stick close with us." Rad turned, smiling at the google-eyed kids that stared amazed at the base.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want you getting lost." Carlos stretched his arms behind his head.  
  
Alexis shook her head. "Great, more boys...."  
  
Suddenly, the whining of the alarm siren interrupted the tour.  
  
"Status report!" Optimus commanded of Red Alert as he skidded into the control room.  
  
"A warp gate is opening up inside the base!"  
  
"Hot Shot, activate the base's self-defense mechanisms."  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Hot Shot smirked as he flipped a few switches on a key panel.  
  
"What's going on?" Rad huffed as he ran into the base.  
  
"Decepticons!" Red Alert turned a video monitor on.  
  
"They must be after the mini cons!" Optimus concluded.  
  
"Oh no they don't!" Hot Shot sped out of the control room.  
  
"Hot Shot!" Optimus turned to watch the headstrong warrior rush out of the room.  
  
__  
  
"Hmm?" Emrial heard a beeping sound. She flicked open a communicator that was installed in her metal armor glove plating. "Hmm. The alarm. Another mini con?"  
  
She looked down at the little deer, who was almost a yearling, and was already sprouting little antlers. "Shall we investigate?"  
  
The deer looked from his friend to a group of his kind that was passing by on the other edge of the meadow.  
  
"All right." Emrial sighed. "Just be careful. I'll be back for you in a little while."  
  
The buck nodded understandingly, then bounded to catch up with his playmates.  
  
Emrial turned, sprouted her wings, and headed, via la warp gate, back to the base.  
  
__  
  
"Stop, that's Billy and Fred!" Alexis cried out as she saw the two boys close to the Decepticons, and under fire.  
  
"We must come up with a plan to protect the mini cons. Kids you stay here. Red Alert, Smokescreen, you're with me. C'mon, let's go find Hot Shot." Optimus turned to his men.  
  
"Right behind you, Optimus." Smokescreen saluted smartly as he followed his leader.  
  
Red Alert nodded to the kids. "Stay here, is that clear?"  
  
The kids nodded yes in return. But, as soon as the robot was gone Rad turned to his friends.  
  
"Let's go save Billy and Fred!"  
  
"Yeah!" Carlos backed up Rad.  
  
"Let's do it!" Alexis began leading the way behind some paneling.  
  
__  
  
"Huh, I must be too late. They must've left without me." Emrial flew around the warp room. Suddenly she heard the doors hissing open and Cyclonus walked in. She backed up into a wall, making her armor appear the same color as the paneling.  
  
"Here kiddie, kiddies." The copter-bot beckoned.  
  
Suddenly the warp gate opened and he was transported to an artic region.  
  
"Whew, he's gone." The kids stood up from their hiding places.  
  
"What's going on?" Emrial allowed her armor to meld back into her body, and she stepped forward, taking control of the group.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alexis questioned accusingly. "We don't need you, we've got everything under control."  
  
"Alexis, don't be so harsh, we don't know the complete situation yet." Rad held an arm out between the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, we might need her help." Carlos added.  
  
"Hmph." Alexis turned her back.  
  
"Yeah, I've missed associating with you too, kiddo." Emrial crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't call me kiddo!" Alexis whipped around, pointing her finger in Emrial's face. "Just because I'm younger, and shorter, and less beautiful than you are, doesn't mean that I'm immature."  
  
"Boy, you could have fooled me." Emrial began walking away.  
  
"Ooooh!" Alexis's anger boiled. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
Emrial looked over her shoulder; sorrow dripping from her voice and eyes. "I don't know."  
  
Alexis stopped a moment, not sure of what comeback she could say to that. Rad took advantage of the lapse in the arguing.  
  
"Listen, the Decepticons have invaded the base. The Autobots may need your help." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, put you're disagreements behind you and help us out."  
  
Emrial sprouted her wings and armor. "I'm on my way." She said coldly before donning her helmet.  
  
Alexis's lip trembled with rage. "Oooh! That girl makes me so mad!" She stomped off back towards the command center.  
  
__  
  
By the time Alexis arrived on the scene the action was over, the Decepticons had retreated and Hot Shot held the starsaber.  
  
"Aww. You didn't leave any Decepti-butt for me to kick?" She said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey glad you could make it. Too bad you missed the party." Smokescreen smiled at her.  
  
"Why'd you come?" Hot Shot stood, starsaber still in hand.  
  
"I dunno, I just thought you might need some help." She leaned against a wall.  
  
"What'd you do with you little friend?" Red Alert questioned.  
  
Emrial's eyes widened. "Oh my bleep! I forgot all about him! Excuse me a moment." She ran to the warp room.  
  
__  
  
"Danny! Danny?" Emrial called for the buck, which she had nicknamed Danny. "Where a-r-r-e-e you?" Still no reply.  
  
"Hmm. This is totally unlike the little rascal." She sat down at the base of a large tree.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes, and Danny timidly appeared, a young doe- yearling, about his age stood beside him.  
  
"Well, I see you've found yourself a girl. I suppose this means goodbye then, doesn't it?"  
  
Danny snorted, pawing at the ground.  
  
Emrial stood up, and cautiously walked up to the buck. "Well, there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just take care of yourself, y'hear?" She patted him between the ears and his spike antlers.  
  
Danny's eyes gleamed with happiness as he tromped off into the woods.  
  
Emrial turned to head back to the warp gate. She sighed. "I never expected him to grow up so fast."  
  
She was about to leave, when she heard it.  
  
"BANG!"  
  
A gunshot rang throughout the woods.  
  
Emrial ran to where the sound had come from, stumbling through the thick foliage.  
  
"No, please don't let it be!" Her heart pounded with fear as she stumbled into a clearing.  
  
There Danny lay, still. His life had been silenced by the treacherous shot of a young hunter.  
  
"Hey dad, I got one!" The presumed hunter, a kid, no more that 13 walked towards his kill.  
  
Emrial scooted back into the forest, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "No, Danny!"  
  
She stumbled back to the meadow from which she came. Plopping herself down on the grass she cried.  
  
Rain began to fall from the sky. It mixed with her tears as it spattered against her skin, and soaked her clothes.  
  
She kept repeating the same words, over and over. "No, Danny. No." She sobbed. She laid in the field, still in a trance from the shock, until long past nightfall. "No."  
  
__  
  
*sob* yes, Danny died. What a cruel world, but his death is important for future parts of the story. Plz don't flame me for killing a deer. Even though I did not name him Bambi, his fate was a similar one. 


	24. Let's See How Many Near Death Experience...

*sarcastically rolls eyes* Boy, you guys. Thanx so much for reviewing. I don't know what I would do without you *sighs* yeah right, I'm finally cranking out chappie after chappie, and what do I get? No reviews! You guys do the math. No reviews=no new chappies until some people do review. That's right. Until I get oodles of reviews im holding the new chapters I write hostage. *evil look in eye* that's right, so now you know what you should do ....^__^ bwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Let's See How Many Near Death Experiences Someone Can Have In One Day  
  
"Hey, do you guys know where Emrial is?" Hot Shot asked as he walked into the training room, swing the starsaber.  
  
"No, why would I?" Alexis shoved her nose into the air.  
  
"Because I wanted her to train with me. I need more practice with the starsaber." He sat down, releasing the mini cons that had been in his grasp.  
  
"Why her?" Alexis continued her snobbery.  
  
"Because, she has a sword. I need sword on sword practice." He glared at Alexis as he stated the obvious.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen her since yesterday, when the Decepticons were here." Rad told the yellow bot.  
  
"Man, I hope she's all right..." Hot Shot began to worry.  
  
"Don't worry about Emrial. She often spends nights out in the wilderness with her little earth creature." Red Alert entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." Hot Shot's thoughts trailed off as he went about to start training with himself.  
  
__  
  
The gentle rain had turned to strong gales. Emrial took shelter underneath a tall spruce tree. She pulled her legs up close into her body as she sat in the thick needles on the ground. The rain pattered through the tree's upper branches, most of the water splashed off the deep foliage, but some still shed down through, leaking unto the girl's already soaked form.  
  
Emrial grasped fistfuls of pine needles in her palms as she struggled to hold unto her emotions. Tears weld up in her eyes. She had a sensory overload. The sight of Danny's dead body was too much; the feel of emptiness was taking over her heart. The touch of the rough bark and needles pricked her, the taste of tears splashed into her mouth as they fell constantly from her eyes. The echoing sound of the shot rang out in her mind, haunting her. The hollow wail of the wind drove chills up her back. The smell of the pines, of the grass, of her surroundings, of the rain....of death, filled her nostrils to capacity.  
  
"What is the purpose of life? Why is it so fragile?" Emrial sobbed, longing for understanding. "Why am I alive? What purpose do I serve? What would it matter if I were dead?" Her emotions raged out of control as the storm picked up force. "Why do I live?" The thunder rolled ominously.  
  
"CRACK!"  
  
A white-hot bolt of lighting struck the tree! The bolt sizzled down the tree, cutting off branches, igniting needles to small flames. It struck Emrial with a fiery force.  
  
Emrial stumbled into the open plain. She fell, smoking, into the wet grass. Her hair, was once again singed, her goggles once again melted.  
  
She crawled to a nearby river in the downpour. The rain made clean streaks on her blackened face. She splashed water on her arms and face, trying to wash some the blackness away.  
  
Emrial turned her head. From upstream she heard a large roaring sound, but it was too monstrous to be thunder.  
  
The floodwaters rushed down the river, washing Emrial with them. Logs slammed against her body as strong currents pulled her around. She fought to keep her head above water.  
  
The river spit her out violently into a nearby lake. She paddled around a bit, trying to grasp a hold of what had just happened.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the current pick up again. She was being twirled around and around in a raging whirlpool! Emrial began to panic as she was sucked underwater. Minutes seem to drip by like hours as she struggled to reach the surface.  
  
Her lungs felt like exploding. Finally, she reached the surface, and she drunk in the pure air. She began a mad-dash for the shore.  
  
Emrial fell down, exhausted on the little sand bar of a beach. Barley, had she had time to catch her breath when she looked up to see a funnel cloud forming.  
  
The tornado touched ground and was rapidly spinning towards her. She couldn't even move. Rather, she allowed the force of nature to lift her off the ground.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Emrial thought as she was spun around in the windy tunnel. "Why don't I just let myself go?"  
  
She closed her eyes and almost embraced the ferocity of the tornado.  
  
She saw images pass before her. She gazed with pleasure at her friend, the headstrong Hot Shot. He was smiling at her, giving her the thumbs up. She looked around. There was Red Alert, always tinkering on something! And Smokescreen...who dares want to know what he does in his free time. She passed by Optimus, sorrow showed in his optics.  
  
Emrial's brow creased. "Why was he sad?" She glared impassionedly as a laughing Rad, Carlos, Fred and Billy we're playing video games. Their faces radiated joy. She frowned as Alexis's face swished past her. The face frowned back.  
  
Emrial smiled again as she saw Chopper, and reached out lovingly as she wished to reach Trice. Then, the expressions and pictures of her friends changed.  
  
She saw Hot Shot, barely alive at the mercy of the Decepticons. She saw Red Alert being blasted to smithereens. She saw Smokescreen being run through with the blast of a powerful gun. She saw his dying form in Optimus's arms as the leader wept. Then, she saw Optimus, fighting for the survival of all. It was a fight to the death, and he was paired with Megatron.  
  
Then she saw other transformers, ones that she had not yet seen. She saw the white Autobot with jet boots and wings surrounded by flying Decepticons. She saw the silver car one pinned down by enemy fire. She saw a small, blue bot trapped in an enormous fire. Then, to her horror, she saw one that she did know, Starscream being run through with a sword, then being disintegrated to space dust.  
  
Then she felt the pain as Alex wept, true tears of sorrow. And Rad and Carlos tried to comfort her. She scorned as Fred complained of pains of hunger, and Billy smacked him over the head.  
  
She wept as she saw the scene of Trice being squished under Megatron's foot being replayed in her mind. She reached out, trying to grasp Chopper's hand as she called for help. Then she saw a third mini con risking his life trying to save her friend from a certain grave.  
  
Emrial's eyes suddenly flashed open. She realized that she was still inside the tornado.  
  
"No, it must not end this way. I must live, I must save my friends!" She tried to fight against the winds with her wings, but the drag was too much and it sent her spiraling out of control.  
  
Suddenly the twister stopped, and she was spit out to the ground.  
  
She landed hard on her stomach. She tried to push herself off the ground, but slipped with complete exhaustion back unto the wet surface of the grass. She tilted her head. The sun's glorious rays peeked out around the menacing clouds. Songbirds began to sing their happy songs.  
  
She gathered enough energy to push herself up into a sitting position. She laughed slightly.  
  
"I guess nature must have a sense of humor. It's made me realize that I can't keep mourning over the past. There is worse to come in the future, and I have to be there, with my friends, to help them." She breathed air in deeply through her lungs. Never had it ever felt so good to be alive.  
  
A/n: I wanted to continue, but I believe that that was a good note to end the chapter on. Plz review! 


	25. Metamorphosis

Yay! Chapter 25! Yay! Someone reviewed my story! ^___^ Yay! I like the music I'm listening too! Yay! Im eating cookies and im tired, making me super hyper! Yay! I don't know if any of you have heard this song "Metamorphosis" by Hilary Duff. I feel that it really goes along with this chapter because Emrial is going through so many changes. It's also the song that inspired this chapter. So, if you really want to get the feeling of this chapter, listen to that song while you're reading this ^__^ now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Metamorphosis  
  
"I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
  
But something's happening, things are changing soon.  
  
I'm pushing the edge, feeling it crack  
  
And once I get out, there's no turning back."  
  
Emrial strode boldly back into the base.  
  
"Hey, Emrial, where 'ya been?" Hot Shot piped up as he walked towards her.  
  
"Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
  
I wonder what I will become."  
  
Emrial turned, her once blonde hair flashed around her face. Her eyes were as cold as ice. She glared the bot down before continuing to her room.  
  
"What's up with that?" Hot Shot looked over to Red Alert for advice. The med-bot just shrugged.  
  
Emrial's door slid open. She walked up to her mirror. She studied her features, comparing her present state to what she had once been.  
  
"Metamorphosis  
  
Whatever this is  
  
Whatever I'm going through"  
  
She threw off her orange vest that bore the Autobot emblem.  
  
"Come on and give me a kiss  
  
Come on, I insist  
  
I'll be something new  
  
A metamorphosis."  
  
She formed a pair of razor edged scissors in her hand. She took them to her hair. Chopping it to an uneven look. She cut two lengths of bangs that hung over eyes. She then chopped some to be about the length of her shoulders on either side of her face. She left the rest as it was, long and drooping over back.  
  
Her hair had once been a bleached blonde, almost white. Now, with how many times it had been singed, it took an auburn-gold hue.  
  
"Things are different now when I walk by  
  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
  
It gets me nervous to but it makes me calm  
  
To see life all around me moving on."  
  
Emrial whipped her melted goggles off of her head. She thought a little bit. New ones began to form in her hands. Two round orbs, the color of sky, connected by a strap of leather.  
  
"Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
  
I wonder what I will become."  
  
Thinking of leather, Emrial began ease off her tattered leather fingerless gloves. She raised her bare hands up in front of her face. Making them into a fist, there was a flash, and her robot form gloves began to appear. They were a dark-blue, almost black in color. The sleeve part of them came up halfway to her elbow.  
  
"Metamorphosis"  
  
Emrial grabbed the belt that was slung about her. Loosening it up, she let it lay crooked and sideways on her waist.  
  
"Whatever this is  
  
Whatever I'm going through  
  
Come on and give me a kiss  
  
Come one, I insist  
  
I'll be something new  
  
A metamorphosis"  
  
She looked down at her regular boots. Kicking them off she let her robot jet-boots take their place. They made her slightly elevated because of the high platform they had due to the jets. There was a piece of silver metal that ran up the sides, meeting in the front of her shin. She snapped the yellow straps tight, two in the front, one in back. She smiled, taking a few satisfactory clunky steps.  
  
"Ever day is a transformation"  
  
Emrial looked over at her discarded boots. Picking one up she worked one the bindings out of its holder. For some unknown reason she strapped the leather binding about her left arm, it held up the baggy sleeve of her light blue shirt.  
  
"Every day is a new sensation"  
  
Because she had no other clothing, Emrial decided to keep the long sleeved shirt and her dark-blue pants. The pants, having been burned a bit, had a sort of army camouflage pattern about them with the charred black.  
  
"Alteration,"  
  
Emrial turned, inspecting herself in the mirror. She nodded her approval before leaving her room.  
  
"modification"  
  
Hot Shot looked up as she entered the training room. "Hey, hey! Look who finally shows up!" He smiled.  
  
"An incarnation, celebration"  
  
Emrial turned her ice blue eyes to star the bot down. Letting her sword and shield form in her hands she took a fighting stance. "Let us commence the training." She stated coldly as she charged Hot Shot.  
  
"Every day is a new equation"  
  
"Whoa. I've never seen such power. What ever happened to her has certainly made her stronger." Hot Shot thought as he struggled to block the girl's attacks.  
  
"Every day is a revelation"  
  
She was too swift for him, and Hot Shot got knocked down on his aft.  
  
"Information, Anticipation"  
  
"C'mon! Get up!" Emrial challenged him. "You must be stronger, Hot Shot, if you want to defeat Unicron!" She shouted to him.  
  
"Unto another destination"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Hot Shot struggled to his feet.  
  
"Metamorphosis"  
  
"Time will reveal all. For now you must become stronger!" She commanded of him.  
  
"Whatever this is  
  
Whatever I'm going through"  
  
"What?" Hot Shot was confused.  
  
"Come on and give me a kiss  
  
Come on, I insist"  
  
"C'mon, Hot Shot! You will never get anywhere if you accept defeat!" She charged him again.  
  
"I'll be something new"  
  
He was defeated again.  
  
"A metamorphosis"  
  
Emrial stood, looking down upon her opponent. "Pathetic. You're planet is doomed."  
  
She turned and walked away, leaving Hot Shot to ponder what she had meant, in her wake.  
  
Emrial stood outside the base. The beauty of the orange sunset was wasted on her.  
  
"Gotta find your inner strength  
  
If you can't then just throw life away  
  
Gotta learn to rely on you."  
  
Emrial sighed. "Hot Shot...."  
  
"Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
  
You're beautiful inside and out  
  
Lead a great life without a doubt"  
  
Emrial closed her eyes. "Hot Shot, if you can't defend yourself, the future I saw of you is inevitable." She drew in a ragged breath. "You will suffer for you weaknesses. You will not survive."  
  
"Don't need a man to make things fair  
  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there"  
  
"Can I trust you if you can't trust yourself? I'm not going to stick up for you in battle and take all of your hits, just because I value your life. From now on, it's every femme, bot, human, whatever for themselves." She stared off into space. "Good luck to you." She began walking off.  
  
"Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
  
In the end all you've got is you."  
  
A lone figure walked off into the sunset. "From now one, I work for myself. Call me only if you need help. I'm on my own." She stomped her foot into the dust, then spread her wings and flew away.  
  
A/n: that last song was "Inner Strength" from the same cd as "Metamorphosis" I just thought that it really fitted with the end of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	26. Attitude

Thanx for the review, goldenkingcobra ^_~ your review finally got through to me ^___^ and Pivot, man you sure it that stuff on the nail. I hope the end of this chapter will have you laughing ^___^  
  
whew, this story has taken an interesting curve, hasn't it? What have I gotten myself into? 0.o oh well, I just go with it. Now, on with the chapter...  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Attitude  
  
"Hey, Emrial, you out here?" Hot Shot kicked the dust outside of the base. "What'd I do to tick you off?" He stared at the red soil.  
  
"Hot Shot, come back inside. She's obviously not out here." Red Alert appeared at the entrance of the cave.  
  
"I know, but where'd she go?" The desperate Autobot slid down to sit beside a large boulder.  
  
"I don't know, but Emrial's capable of fending for herself. I'm sure she'll be alright." Red Alert placed a comforting hand on his fellow warrior's shoulder. "Now come on. We've got a lot of work to do." Red straightened himself up.  
  
Hot Shot pounded his fists into the ground. "That girl just ticks me off. What'd she mean by 'you must defeat Unicron' and 'you're so pathetic. You're planet is doomed'?"  
  
Red shook his head, his solitary red optic scanning the horizon. "I don't know."  
  
"Hm?" Something caught the med-bot's attention. A white piece of fabric flapped in the breeze underneath his foot. Red lifted his foot and picked the cloth up. It bore the Autobot symbol, and it had shoeprints marked all over it.  
  
Red sighed, showing the trampled Autobot insignia to his friend. Hot Shot took it carefully, examining it closely, inch by inch. He handed it back to Red Alert.  
  
"What does it mean?" Confusion clouded Hot Shot's optics.  
  
Red sighed again, choosing his words carefully. "It means that we have rebellious teenager who has flew the coop and gone off on her own and doesn't want anything more to do with us."  
  
"But why? What have we done? If anything she should be grateful to us!" Hot Shot grinded his teeth as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Fine! Let it be this way! But don't come crawling back to us when things go wrong and you need rescuing!" Hot Shot threatened, his voice booming across the wilderness.  
  
"She probably can't hear you. At the speeds she's capable of flying she's probably half ways across the world by now." Red informed his fuming comrade.  
  
"C'mon, forget her. We have more important tasks at hand." Red beckoned the yellow bot back into the base.  
  
__  
  
Hot Shot stormed back into the base.  
  
"Bwee?" Chopper ran up to the larger transformer.  
  
"She's gone!" Hot Shot gestured wildly as he continued his rampage through the base.  
  
Chopper stood, a hand clasped over her chest plating, staring in horror in the wake of the bot.  
  
"No!" Chopper quivered, fear rising within her. "It's not supposed to be this way! What have you done!" Chopper ran outside.  
  
__  
  
Chopper had searched tirelessly around the base, but had not found Emrial. The weary mini con slumped down beside the un-functional Trice. Energon tears snaked their way out from behind her optic visor. One dripped off her facial plating unto Trice's still form.  
  
Chopper hung her head in shame. "We've failed." She grasped her friend's hand. "All hope is lost. Cybertron is...." She shook uncontrollably. "Doomed." She sobbed, laying her head down on the still mini con's form.  
  
After a few minutes she straightened up. "Oh, if only I could bring you online. But you and I both know that only time will allow her full potential to be unlocked, therefore you must remain in this coma." Chopper looked down, admiring her dear friend's face.  
  
"Emrial, so much responsibility lies upon your shoulders, and you don't even know it." Chopper traced Trice's mini con insignia with her finger. A slight smile came to her lips, underneath her mask. "You'll be back. You can run, and think you're escaping your problems, but you cannot escape destiny."  
  
Chopper laughed. "Yes, you cannot escape, your fate is already decided. You are the one, and you will be back."  
  
__  
  
Through much fidgeting, Emrial finally succeed in ripped out the communicator that we embedded in her glove. She thrust it to the ground in distaste.  
  
"Try and find me now, Autobots." She spat at the ground as she tromped off into some jungle foliage in the deep recess of the rainforest. "I don't need you."  
  
__  
  
Hot Shot grunted as he fell back hard against a tree. "We're surrounded!" Hot Shot called out to his comrades.  
  
The Decepticons were beginning to get the upper hand. They had a new transformer, a mercenary by the name of Scavenger. But they could have handled Scavenger. But now, a sly trickster, a purple motorcycle named Sideways, had betrayed the Autobots and given the Decepticons the Starsaber.  
  
Bark was blasted away from either side of the tree and Hot Shot pressed himself tight against the large tree.  
  
"Give it up, Autobot." Sideway's chuckle haunted Hot Shot from within the deep fog of the rainforest.  
  
"I'm going to get you, you traitor!" Hot Shot roared.  
  
"Feh, your threats mean nothing to me." The purple bot taunted.  
  
"Show yourself, you creep!" Hot Shot hollered into the fog.  
  
"Would you keep the racket down?!?!?!"  
  
Hot Shot got a swirly eyed look on his face as he was struck in the back of the head with a large metal hammer.  
  
The attacker paused suddenly, giggling. "Hot Shot, you fool. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Hot Shot whipped his head around. "Emrial?" His optics grew huge at the sight of his former friend hovering behind him.  
  
"You won't let a person get a moment of piece, will ya?" Emrial frowned upon her friend.  
  
Suddenly laser blasts ricocheted off of the tree again and Hot Shot groaned. "Emrial, whatever this is about, now is NOT the time!" He pressed himself against the tree.  
  
"Fine, I can take a hint. See if I care if you get blown to bits." She shrugged and began flying away.  
  
"Rrrr..." She had just tipped Hot Shot's temper over the limit.  
  
"Listen, missy! You need to get that attitude of yours straightened out." He pointed at her, his hand shaking as his body boiled with rage. "I've just about had it with you!!!! Who do you think you are? You're either for us or against us, and right now you're not being to friendly. What's to stop me from shooting you out of the sky?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Hm." Emrial smiled playfully as she sat mischievously on a tree branch. "Because I know you won't."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hot Shot raised his gun, taking aim at the young mech.  
  
"Argh!" Hot Shot screamed in pain as a large tree fell upon him.  
  
Sideways blew smoke from his gun. "Never turn your back on me, Auto-scum."  
  
"Hey, bub!" Emrial shouted to the transformer. "Don't you know it's not nice to interrupt people when they're talking?"  
  
Sideways chuckled as he fitted Emrial into the scope of his gun. "Then I'm not that good at etiquette, am I?" He released the trigger of the gun on his arm.  
  
The branch and Emrial fell to the ground, crashing through the deep foliage.  
  
"Ooh," Emrial pulled herself up by some vines. She pushed her sleeves up, cracking her fists together. "You are so going to pay for that, purple dude."  
  
Suddenly visions flashed before her eyes.  
  
__  
  
*flashback to chapter 18 when Emrial was dreaming*  
  
She watched as a motorcycle transformer talked to Optimus Prime. She took one look at the situation and realized that he was the enemy.  
  
__  
  
"The enemy..." Emrial's eyes widened as she realized who the purple 'dude' was.  
  
Emrial summoned a simple handgun to her hand. She looked down the sight, fixing it on Sideways.  
  
"You're going down, Unicron." Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the trigger.  
  
"What?" Sideways was momentarily stunned as the blast hit him. "What did you call me?"  
  
Emrial strode boldly forward. "That's right, you heard me. I know your foolish games and your overall plan."  
  
"But...but how?" Sideways scuttled backwards. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Let's just say..." Emrial thought a moment before smiling widely. "Time will reveal all." She aimed another blast at the traitor.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Emrial was forced to duck under enemy fire.  
  
Demolisher stared blankly into the forest, searching for his prey.  
  
"What were you doing, Demolisher?" Starscream's voice interrupted the Decepticon's search.  
  
"Uh, nothing. I just saw that weird girl again." Demolisher searched the seeker's face.  
  
Starscream smiled. "Proceed. Blast that annoying pest to oblivion."  
  
"You don't tell me what to do." Demolisher grumbled as he continued pushing through the forest.  
  
"Speak for yourself, mister 'I will be the next Decepti-bum leader.'" Emrial made a face as she hovered up past the trees.  
  
"Why you!" Starscream lunged for the flying girl. She swooped back down into the relative safety of the trees. "Come out and fight me you coward." He threatened.  
  
Emrial swung her sword hard into the unsuspecting transformer's shin plating.  
  
"OOOW!" Starscream began to do a little hopping dance, grasping the gash on his leg.  
  
"What are you doing?" Megatron couldn't believe the state of his troops. First victory dances, then expressive art courses, what would be next? Megatron slapped his forehead, for he already knew.  
  
__  
  
*flashback to a few days before, at Decepticon headquaters*  
  
Cyclonus smiled. "Megatron, why didn't you let us finish them off. Me and Demolisher were perfectly capable of handling that mission!"  
  
"Uh-hum." Demolisher cleared his throat. "Uh, Demolisher and I."  
  
Cyclonus whipped around. "What's with all this grammatically correct stuff? Since when have you cared about proper English?"  
  
"Since I've been taking online college course over the internet in that subject." Demolisher smiled.  
  
"What?" Megatron turned his head and looked at his minion with a sideway look. "Why in the universe did you do that?"  
  
"Well..." Demolisher shuffled his feet. "I figured that we'd be here for a long time, so thought I might as well do something useful and better my education. Truth be told, I've always wanted to write a war novel about the Cybertronian wars."  
  
"Ugh..." Megatron slapped his face. "Why me?"  
  
Demolisher scratched his head. "The only problem is that they think I'm a 'Daniel Thor' that lives at a secret military base, especially since all of my homework has been about battles and space."  
  
"I think you should stop wasting your time and concentrate on getting the mini cons!" Megatron slammed his fist into his throne's arm.  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Demolisher recoiled.  
  
Megatron sighed.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
__  
  
Megatron groaned. "Ah yes. We have the mini con, let's go!"  
  
"Before you get anymore crazy earth ideas, what will be next? Rap singing and break dancing?" Megatron shuddered at that thought as he warped back to base.  
  
__  
  
so.....what'd you think? Plz review, im running out of ideas and need suggestions. And, I'd like your opinion on if you think I should write a fan fic that explores Demolisher's enrollment in college and some of the papers he's had to write. Plz vote, because if the majority want it then I'll write it. If no one wants it, then so be it. 


	27. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers. And I do not own the song title that happens to be this chapter's title. I do, however, claim ownership to Emrial, Chopper and Trice. They are mine! Plz use only with my permission!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Should I Stay or Should I Go?  
  
"Hot Shot!" Smokescreen crashed through the forest. "Where are you, buddy?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Smokescreen parted the branches of some low trees, revealing a struggling Emrial and a knocked out Hot Shot.  
  
"Here, let me help." Smokescreen grabbed the tree that trapped Hot Shot, and together they lifted the heavy timber off of the transformer.  
  
"Hot Shot, are you okay?" Smokescreen bent down beside his fallen comrade.  
  
"Uh..." Hot Shot had a glazed look in his optics as he moaned.  
  
Smokescreen hefted Hot Shot up, draping him over his shoulder.  
  
"So nice of you to show up." He nodded to Emrial.  
  
"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
__  
  
"Hmm. That girl could be a real threat." Sideways paced back and forth in the presence of Megatron.  
  
Megatron snorted. "Do not worry about that little pest. She belongs to no one, she has disowned the Autobots, instead of worrying about the threat she imposes we should be thinking of ways of winning to our side!"  
  
"She never will. She knows to much...about me." Sideways told himself. "As long as I'm here there is no hope." He lifted his hands in defeat. "Curse you organic!"  
  
__  
  
"Why did you leave us?" Optimus Prime whirled around at Emrial. "Do you think that you can come and go as you please and we'll keep accepting you with open arms?"  
  
Emrial didn't meet the optics of the Autobot leader. She stared at the floor.  
  
"It's time for you to decide, are you for us? Or against us?" Optimus questioned.  
  
A tear ran down Emrial's cheek.  
  
"What is your problem? Why is so hard for you to decide?!" Optimus just about lost his patience with the human sort of being.  
  
"I'm not Autobot." Emrial whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Optimus leaned over, trying to hear what she was saying.  
  
"I'm not Autobot!" Emrial stared defiantly into his optics, her blue eyes blazing with the fire within them.  
  
Optimus turned his back on her sadly. "Then you're against us?"  
  
"I didn't say that!" Emrial stood up.  
  
"Then what are you saying?" Optimus waved his arms.  
  
"I am not Autobot, nor an I Decepticon, and I'm not a human either!" She shouted up at him.  
  
Optimus stared at her, quite confused.  
  
"Don't you get it?! I don't belong here! I'm not anything! I am of my own faction, I obey only me, I'm the only one of my kind, whatever I may be!" Emrial fumed.  
  
"That's why I left. I'm not transformer! I don't belong here. As much as I try to fit in you can't escape the facts. I don't belong. I'm of my own, and on my own I shall remain."  
  
"The humans aren't transformer either, and they are welcome!" Optimus retorted.  
  
"But they're different." Emrial looked down at the ground.  
  
"How? There's no difference as far as we're concerned."  
  
"They're not trying to find out who they are. They know where they belong."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Emrial sighed. "Let me ask you this. Who are you?"  
  
"Optimus Prime."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A transformer."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I'm the leader of the Autobots."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Cybertron."  
  
Optimus was still confused.  
  
"Now answer those same questions about me."  
  
Optimus thought a moment.  
  
"Who am I? Where am I from?" Emrial persisted.  
  
Optimus admitted defeat. "I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I! That's the point."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Emrial sighed. "I'd love to help you guys whoop the Decepticons, but right now I'm on a different mission. I want to be able to answer those questions about me."  
  
"Oh. I guess you'll be leaving then?"  
  
Emrial looked up at the large mech. "Yes, but not right away. I'd like to stay until Hot Shot is online so I can say goodbye to him."  
  
Optimus nodded his approval as Emrial turned to exit the command center. "Emrial?" He called out to her. "You know, if you're ever around, you're always welcome here."  
  
Emrial turned. "Yes, thank you." Light tears welled up in her eyes. "Goodbye Prime."  
  
"Goodbye, Emrial."  
  
The door hissed open and Emrial walked slowly to the med-bay, holding on to her last walk through the base.  
  
Optimus sighed heavily as he exited the room, he couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Scavenger leaned against a nearby wall. He had just revealed his allegiance to the Autobots that very day.  
  
Optimus's gaze wearily shifted over to his old friend. "She's leaving."  
  
"Should've known. She just doesn't belong here." Scavenger shifted his feet to a more comfortable position.  
  
"But she could have!" Optimus pounded his fist into the wall, leaving a large dent. "She could've belonged!" He stormed off.  
  
"Sheesh. What'd I do?" Scavenger yawned.  
  
__  
  
"So, you're leaving?" Hot Shot laid on one of the many med-beds.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to find out who I am." Emrial slid her hand into the Autobot's giant one. "But I promise, someday I'll return."  
  
"That might be a while. I'm going to miss you." Hot Shot ruffled her hair with his index finger. "But if you have to go, you have to go."  
  
"It'll only be a little while." She patted his finger.  
  
"A little while can last for an eternity."  
  
"Oh, don't say things like that!" Emrial slapped his hand with hers; tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"You know, Emrial, if you're home planet isn't Earth, then how are you going to travel to other planets?" Red Alert came up behind the two.  
  
"Huh?" Emrial had a look of utter confusion on her face.  
  
"How are you going to travel?" Red repeated his inquiry.  
  
"I can fly." Emrial straightened herself up, her wings sprouted from her back and she flapped them as if to prove the point to Red Alert.  
  
"But do you seriously plan to fly for billions of miles at a time? You're energy would run out before you made it halfway there." He pointed out.  
  
"Crud, you're right." Emrial slid down, grasping her head in her hands.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. You stay and help us with our mission, and in return we'll supply you with a ship." He bargained with the organic.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain. Do you think I can stay after that load of hooplah I just fed Prime?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll come to terms with you."  
  
Emrial sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I don't know..."  
  
Jet, stay. It is your destiny. You are needed here. Stay a while longer.  
  
"Wha...what?" Emrial looked behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Red asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." She turned her attention back to Red.  
  
Stay, Jet. Stay.  
  
"RRR!" Emrial grasped her head. "Alright already! I'll stay!"  
  
"Good." Red smiled.  
  
"Bweeep...bweeeeeeep!" The mini con alarm rang throughout the base.  
  
"Now go, fight alongside us! We need someone to take Hot Shot's place until he's ready to go back into battle again!" Red beckoned Emrial.  
  
Emrial nodded before running out of the room. She stopped in the doorway, looking back at the two transformers in the room.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" She called to Red Alert.  
  
"I have to stay here and take care of Hot Shot. Go ahead, you can do it without us. Prime and Smokescreen are already waiting at the warp gate. Hurry!" Red chuckled as he watched the growing teenager that was speeding away from him.  
  
__  
  
Chopper kneeled next to Trice in his secluded part of the med-bay.  
  
"Do you hear that? She's come to her senses! She's staying!" Chopper beamed at her still friend.  
  
"Soon, soon, so very soon...."  
  
__  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ! cliffhanger ^_______^ thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I just want to inform you (in case you didn't already know) that I've started the fic where Demolisher is at college. It's called "The Essays of Daniel Thor" plz R&R ^___^  
  
Oh, and if any of you saw this week's Transformer: Energon episode, could you plz tell me what happened? I had to miss it because our satellite dish wasn't working quite right and it wasn't picking up a few channels, and Cartoon Network just HAD to be one of those few. . so, id really appreciate if any of you could update me on what happened. Im gather info from the show already for the sequel to this story that takes place in the Energon series, so I can't afford to miss an episode. Thanx ^___^  
  
I promise I'll be updating as soon as I can. Later-  
  
Plz review! ! ^__^ 


	28. Standoff

Disclaimer: Emrial, Chopper and Trice are mine!!!!!!!!! The transformers belong to someone else -_-......  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Standoff  
  
The Autobots exited the warp gate and viewed their surroundings. It was a dry, desert-like place. Emrial gripped her gun that Optimus had given her tightly in her hands, perspiration condensing on her metal gloves.  
  
"Emrial, we stand out like a sore thumb in this place, so it's up to you to do the sneaking around. Find the mini con and report back as soon as you have. We'll try to keep the Decepti-creeps busy." Optimus ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Emrial saluted quietly with a gloved hand as she began backing off, holding the gun in the ready position.  
  
Suddenly laser fire whizzed through the air, blasting the sides of the rock crevasse on all sides of the Autobots.  
  
"This is it. It's up to us. Let's do the best we can." Optimus nodded over his shoulder to Smokescreen and Scavenger. They both nodded grimly back.  
  
"Hiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They charged into the midst of the Decepticons.  
  
__  
  
"They can't do it out there all alone!" Rad looked up worriedly at Red Alert as they watched the battle feed back from Laserbeak.  
  
"Where's that no good deserter, Emrial? Isn't she supposed to be helping?" Alexis crossed her arms, tapping her left foot ominously.  
  
"Optimus sent her to find the mini con." Red Alert didn't look down at the human.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something? They're getting whooped out there!" Carlos pleaded.  
  
Red Alert sighed. "I suppose I'd better go."  
  
"No..." Hot Shot stumbled into the room. "Let me go instead."  
  
"Hot Shot!" Red rushed to steady the bot. "You're barely functional, and in NO condition to fight!" He chided.  
  
Hot Shot grumbled as he let himself be led back to the med bay. A short while later Red Alert again entered the command center.  
  
"Alexis, enter the coordinates. I'm going." He commanded.  
  
The young human didn't respond as she plunked the numbers into the computer.  
  
"All set!" Rad gave him the thumbs up and Red went to the warp gate.  
  
__  
  
"Look sir, I got the mini con!" Cyclonus waved the panel victoriously.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Emrial came out into the open, her gun aimed at the copter bot.  
  
"Heh. You don't even know how to work that thing! Should I be afraid of you?" Cyclonus laughed.  
  
"Oooooh." Rage surged through Emrial's body. Her eyes iced over to a glowing green and she concentrated on the gun. Almost instantly she had increased the power to many times the original affect. She fired the gun.  
  
"Agh!" Cyclonus grasped the smoldering connections where his arm had once been.  
  
"Hm." Emrial smiled as she returned to her normal state.  
  
"I'll get rid of you once and for all." Sideways stared over the barrel of his gun as he aimed for his shot.  
  
Red Alert had stationed himself behind a rock and saw the immediate danger that Emrial was in. He too aimed his gun; only it was Sideways that was in the cross hairs.  
  
"Megatron, look." Demolisher pointed to the concealed Autobot.  
  
Megatron turned his horned head. "Hmm. An Autobot sniper? We know how to take care of those, don't we?" He aimed his cannon at the Autobot.  
  
Emrial saw Megatron point his cannon at Red Alert. Then she noticed that Red Alert's gun was aimed at Sideways, whose gun was aimed at her. She supported her own gun against he arm and aimed it at Megatron. She finally grasped the situation. It was an old fashion stand off.  
  
"You shoot me and I'll shoot Red Alert." Megatron glared at the girl.  
  
"You shoot me and I'll shoot Sideways." Red Alert grunted as he held his gun steadily.  
  
"You try and shoot me and the girl will die!" Sideways smiled. Either way, I'm going to kill that girl! He thought. So he did. He pulled the trigger.  
  
The force of the laser ran through Emrial. She was thrown against the back rocks with the force of the blast. She grasped her midsection painfully. She slumped down to the ground as pools of metallic red blood poured from her.  
  
"Emrial!" Red Alert barely had time to call out her name as the rock he was leaning on was shot out from underneath him and fell forwards, towards the ground.  
  
"Hm." Megatron chuckled. "It looks like you Autobots loose. Demolisher, pick up the mini con panel and let's get going!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The green soldier bent down and picked up the glowing panel with his stubby black fingers.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Hey!" Demolisher cried as the panel was shot from his hand just as he pulled through the warp gate.  
  
"Wha?" Optimus looked up at where the shot had come from as the Decepticons retreated.  
  
A silver car blasted from the rocks. It skidded to a stop in front the stunned leader.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Scavenger smirked.  
  
The car transformed and picked up the mini con panel. It activated in his hand, revealing a blue racecar. "I guess this is my own little partner?" The transformer smiled as he set the mini con on his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Blurr." Scavenger extended his hand in greeting.  
  
"You know this guy?" Smokescreen looked skeptical.  
  
"Yah, I know this guy. I was the one who asked him to come." Scavenger did not face the orange bot.  
  
Blurr studied the other bot's hand, but did not return the greeting. Instead he turned and faced the fallen Red Alert. He snorted. "Some team."  
  
Red Alert groaned as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Here, Red. Don't bust a circuit." Smokescreen grabbed the struggling bot and helped him to his feet. The bot didn't stop to say thank you.  
  
"Emrial!" Red Alert surged forward, kneeling down beside the wounded girl.  
  
Emrial looked up at him through clouded eyes, she tried to fight back the tears. "I'm alright Red. It's not that bad." She tried to smile, to reassure him, but she was too weak. She fainted, falling over into her own blood.  
  
"Optimus, she's badly wounded!" Red Alert scooped the teenager up.  
  
"What?" Optimus had not noticed the standoff.  
  
"Oh dear Cybertron!" Smokescreen gasped when he saw her.  
  
"Hmph. Organics." Blurr turned away.  
  
"Blurr, that is no way to behave! Emrial is a valued member of our team, and if you can't respect that, then a member of our team you shall never be!" Optimus scolded the soldier.  
  
"Now is not the time! We have to get back to the base!" Red Alert pushed through them.  
  
Optimus nodded. "Scavenger, inform your friend about all he needs to know." He added as they transformed and headed back through the warp gate.  
  
Dum dum dum! What will happen next?!?!?! I guess you'll have to review so I'll post the next chapter, eh? ^____^ 


	29. Reawakening

Thanx for all the reviews ^_____^ and as for the dude who mentioned Blurr's attitude, yeah, he's going to be like that for a while, but....nah, if I tell you I might spoil the story. ^___^ you'll just have to wait and see ~_^  
  
anywhoo- can you guys believe that this is chapter 29!?!?!?!?! 0_o and we're only almost halfways through 0_o ^___^ oh well, you just keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. And there is going to be a sequel to this story, but don't worry. Like I said before, it's no where near being close to done ^____^ now on with it!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Reawakening  
  
"Hm-hm-hm." A large transformer hummed as he sat on a bed in the med-bay. One leg was crossed over the other and the bot continued humming as he flipped through a large newspaper with his equally large hands.  
  
"Man this print is small!" The transformer exclaimed as he brought out a pair of reading glasses and balanced them on his nose.  
  
A soft noise came from the corner of the room. The bot looked up, surveying his surroundings.  
  
"Hm." He shrugged it off as he continued reading.  
  
Emrial groaned again and rolled over. She saw a large figure sitting on the table next to her. She tried to focus on who it was. Her vision eventually cleared to reveal a hauntingly familiar bot.  
  
Emrial sat bolt up right screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Wha?!?!?!" The white Autobot was so startled that he fell off the table. Grabbing the edge of it he pulled himself up.  
  
"Settle down! What's wrong?" He tried to calm the girl who still was hollering at him.  
  
Emrial stopped, noticing that all that covered her top half was bandages she pulled the covers up around her and started shouting again. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled.  
  
"Hey, hey. Take it easy. The name's Jet Fire." The large Autobot said soothingly.  
  
Emrial stopped, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "What happened? Where's Red Alert? How long have I been here?" Questions came pouring out of here.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time!" Jet Fire held up his hands. "I just arrived here about two weeks ago. Red Alert said that you had been injured in battle. He's been keeping you in stasis so your wounds could heal. You weren't supposed to wake up yet."  
  
"How long have I been in 'stasis'?" Emrial quivered slightly as she was taking all this new information in.  
  
"Hmm." Jet Fire scratched his head. "I dunno. 'Spose about...maybe a month or two..."  
  
"What? I've been out of it for that long?!" Emrial couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Hold on. I should go call Red Alert." Jet Fire walked over to the com- link panel on the med-lab computer.  
  
"Red Alert?"  
  
There was a short pause before a sleepy response.  
  
"What is it Jet Fire? Can't it wait until AFTER my recharge?" Red Alert yawned.  
  
"Negative, Red, ol' boy. We got a situation down here."  
  
"What's going on?" His voice was more frantic now. "You haven't been playing with my experiments again have you?!?!"  
  
"Heh, heh...no." Jet Fire laughed sarcastically. "I told you before. I've learned my lesson. It's that girl."  
  
"Emrial?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...I don't see any others lying around."  
  
Chopper hopped up to sit beside Emrial, chuckling in the background.  
  
"Well, what about her?"  
  
"She's woken up."  
  
"Oh, for Cybertron's sake why didn't you say so?! I'll be right down!" Red Alert signed off.  
  
Jet Fire turned back to face Emrial. "Red's on his way."  
  
Emrial laughed with Chopper.  
  
"What?" Jet Fire tilted his head.  
  
Emrial continued giggling. "Your funny!"  
  
"Hmm, never thought of me that way..." Jet Fire scratched his chin.  
  
Emrial and Chopper burst out in another fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" He looked back at them.  
  
"Just that! The things you say. Your attitude." Emrial smiled.  
  
Jet Fire couldn't help but chuckle a little bit too.  
  
Just then, another bot interrupted their conversation.  
  
"It's my watch, you can go recharge now." He muttered.  
  
Jet Fire turned more serious. "No, that's okay Star Scream. Red's on his way. She's awake now."  
  
"Good." The former Decepticon shuddered as he walked away. "Just keep her away from me!"  
  
Emrial gasped as Star Scram exited the room. "What's he doing here?!"  
  
Jet Fire sighed. "He's changed sides. Megatron betrayed him, and while he's not a very good team player, we had to accept him."  
  
"What did he mean by 'watch'?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you see..." Jet Fire scratched the back of his head. "Red said that someone always had to keep an eye on you to monitor your life support systems. Since Red couldn't stay here 24/7 we developed a shift system where we take turns watching you."  
  
"You mean, Star Scream's been alone with me being helpless?!" Emrial gasped.  
  
"Yeah..." Jet Fire didn't quite catch on to what she was saying.  
  
"Do you know what he could have done? For sure he would kill me at first chance!" She shuddered.  
  
"Hey, hey. Cool your jets. Star Scream has changed now. What's between you two anyways?" Jet Fire assured her.  
  
Emrial sighed. "To make a long story short, I had a sword, he had a sword. He didn't like being defeated, but he was anyways. Apparently I hurt his pride..."  
  
Jet Fire chuckled. "Yep, you sure got that right. He does have lots of warriors pride, and the ego to go with it."  
  
The large doors to the med bay opened and Red Alert entered. He nodded to Jet Fire. "You can leave now."  
  
"But we were just striking up a good conversation!" The large transformer whined.  
  
"There'll be time for that later. I need to tend to Emrial's medical needs, and no doubt she wouldn't like you watching." The med-bot glared down the aerial leader.  
  
"Oh." Jet Fire scuttled away quickly. "Let me know when you're up and about." He winked back at Emrial before making a quick escape.  
  
"Red Alert, so much has happened." Emrial looked up at her old friend.  
  
"You don't even know that half of it." He replied grimly as he set about removing all the monitoring wires and such from Emrial.  
  
__  
  
Ahem, I am going to skip the medical examination because...err...I want this story to remain just between G and PG, no higher! Thank you-  
  
__  
  
"So, how am I?" Emrial asked as she pulled her familiar old baggy long sleeved shirt over her head.  
  
"Considering how badly you were damaged, you're healing quite nicely. But I'm afraid I'm still going to restrict you to stay inside the base, the med- bay preferably, and not to do much physical activity." Red concluded.  
  
"How badly was I injured?" She looked up at the science officer.  
  
Red Alert sighed, rubbing his forehead he hesitantly continued. "You had a hole almost straight through you, just like Smokescreen did, only you're not metal. Your organic parts were fatally wounded, and you were going to die."  
  
Emrial froze with fear. "Really? What happened? And what happened to Smokescreen?"  
  
Red painfully drew in a breath. Telling patients about their critical condition was not one the med-bots favorite jobs. "I'll have Smokescreen talk to you later. As I was saying about you, you were fatally wounded and we're going to die. You had lost a lot of you bodily fluid that the humans call blood. I had pretty much given up hope on you when..."  
  
"When what?" She pressed.  
  
"It's sort of hard to explain. I don't know what exactly happened, but you started to heal yourself."  
  
"Really?" Emrial studied her hands.  
  
"So, you're still in the process of healing. It was sort of creepy, though. For like the first few weeks the hole was still open and we could look inside you and see your heart pumping and stuff like that. It was really gross and eerie."  
  
"Glad to know that. Thanks for sharing that, Red." Emrial stuck out her tongue as if she was gagging.  
  
"Well, I should let you get some sleep. Don't do too much. You're body is still healing and it's very fragile right now." Red dimmed the lights.  
  
Emrial nodded as she pulled the blankets that had been given to her around her. She closed her eyes and began dreaming. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she could talk to Jet Fire again. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep. "Jet...Fire..." She smiled.  
  
Chopper sat beside her friend until the early hours of the morning, when she herself drifted off to recharge. "I'm glad you've come back to us." She smiled, placing a comforting hand on the organic's shoulder. "When you are healed, then we shall discover..." Her thoughts trailed off.  
  
__  
  
plz review! ^____________^ 


	30. Breakfast in Bed

Whoo, guys. I just re-read the last chapter. Yikes! Sry bout all the typos! I hope I don't do that this chapter. ^______________________^ Chapter 30! Chapter 30! Man we're getting up there in the numbers. ^______^ my first milestone was chapter 20, and whoa, I didn't think I'd make it to chapter 30! I've dropped a few of my fics so I can continue working on this one. They were dying anyways.....but don't worry. I'm still planning on working on "The Essays of Daniel Thor" I wouldn't dream of dropping that ^______^ and so, I thank you, the reviewers for keeping this fic alive! The more reviews I get the more I feel that I've got to update! ^_____^ k, on with it ^____^  
  
Chapter 30 (Whoo hooo! Chapter 30! Whoops, eh heh...ahem. On with the story)  
  
Breakfast in Bed  
  
Emrial sighed as she strolled down the hallway to the training room. Red Alert had told her that Hot Shot was there. She really wanted to see Jet Fire, but he was on a mini con retrieval mission with Star Scream. "Good luck with that." She scoffed.  
  
The large door opened and she entered. Blinded by the bright lights after coming from a dark hallway, Emrial didn't see the large object in front of her.  
  
"Oof!" She grunted as she flipped over it, landing soundly on her back. It knocked the air out of her and Emrial turned on her side, struggling to breathe.  
  
"Emrial!" Hot Shot turned from where he was practicing with Scavenger.  
  
Emrial turned over, kneeling on her knees with her hands stretched out before her. She reached out to try to support herself against the object, but it was moved away from her, and she fell back down. She began to quake with pain, mostly from her old wound.  
  
"You ain't getting that red stuff of yours all over my gun." Blurr picked up his gun, the large object that Emrial had tripped over. "I just finished polishing it."  
  
"Are you okay?" Hot Shot's kneeled down beside the writhing girl.  
  
"Aww, is the little organic still weak from her little bout with laser fire? Doesn't she know children aren't supposed to play in battlefields?" Blurr teased.  
  
"Would you shut up!" Hot Shot turned, punching the silver bot right in the face.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" Scavenger placed himself between the two.  
  
"What's his problem?" Blurr held his face.  
  
"You! Emrial isn't weak! She's not a child! And we aren't even sure if she's organic!" Hot Shot shouted in Emrial's defense. "She risked her life for the mini con! That's something that we all do every time we step out into the battlefield!"  
  
"Sheesh. S-o-r-r-r-y!" Blurr shrugged it off. "I don't get you guys anyways. Why do you risk your life for the mini cons? What have they done for us?"  
  
Hot Shot quieted as he picked up Emrial, she fainted in the palm of his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you." He lead the confused bot to the med-bay.  
  
"Here, Red." Hot Shot laid Emrial in the med-bot's hand.  
  
"What happened?" Red Alert asked, but his question was not answered as Hot Shot lead Blurr to a secluded part of the room.  
  
"I still don't get it." Blurr removed Hot Shot's hand from his arm.  
  
"This is why we risk our lives for them." He pointed to the still limp Trice.  
  
"He looks fine for me." Blurr turned to go away.  
  
"But he didn't use to be. You see that pile of scrap metal over there?" Hot Shot pointed to Emrial's old red three-wheeler.  
  
"Yeah..." Blurr nodded.  
  
"He used to look like that."  
  
"How'd it happen?"  
  
Hot Shot looked Blurr straight in the eye. "Emrial was in grave danger. She was in the clutches of Megatron. That mini con tried to save her, but got squished under Megatron's big feet."  
  
"So..." Blurr didn't get the point.  
  
"So...that mini con has saved her life at least twice, and she's worked to save his. She's constantly trying to figure out ways to bring him back online. She's the one that fixed his armor." Hot Shot pointed out.  
  
Blurr turned to look over at Red Alert as he lay Emrial down on a med table.  
  
"So what you're saying is, she's always getting hurt or in trouble and needs saving on a daily basis?"  
  
"No!" Hot Shot grasped his head in defeat. "Grrrr! Figure it out on your own! I give up!" He stormed out of the room.  
  
Blurr looked from Trice to Emrial who was barely breathing. "How is she?" He finally gathered the courage to ask.  
  
Red looked up at him. "Not so well. Her injury had barely healed over, and parts of it are now reopened. Looks like I'll have to restrict her to the med-bay completely until she's fully healed."  
  
"Sorry." Blurr quietly whispered as he exited the room. He lingered in the doorway. Turning around he caught Red's optic. "Tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up." He clarified what he had meant.  
  
"I will." Red nodded as he worked to again attach a life supporting breathing apparatus to her. In the state she was in she probably wouldn't be able to breathe without it.  
  
__  
  
"H-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! G-o-o-o-d m-o-r-n-i-n-g!"  
  
"Wha?" Emrial's eyes gently fluttered open.  
  
"Wakey Wakey!" The voice called again.  
  
"Jet Fire, leave her alone!" She could hear Red Alert chiding in the background.  
  
Her eyes focused on the red crested head leaning over her. She smiled slightly, breathing in air from the machine attached to her that pumped air in her body, as she looked up at him. (you know, sort of like in a hospital with those hoses they put of your nose, that sort of breathing thing)  
  
"Hey, glad you're up. You know, they say breakfast is the most important part of the day!" He smiled as he placed a tray of assorted breakfast foods beside her.  
  
"You've been watching TV, haven't you?" She whispered.  
  
"Ooooh, you caught me!" The white Autobot scratched the back of his head.  
  
Emrial laughed slightly, but then stopped as she started coughing.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Jet Fire whished that he could do something for her to make her better.  
  
Red Alert rushed to her side. He turned sternly to his comrade. "I told you to leave her alone!"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'll go now." He said crestfallen as he slowly made his way to the door.  
  
"No, please don't make him go!" Emrial spoke as loudly as she could as she grasped Red Alert's arm.  
  
Red sighed. "Alright, Jet Fire. You can stay, but if she starts getting tired you have to leave."  
  
"Yes!" Jet Fire made a victory signal as he pranced back over to Emrial's bedside. Emrial tried to fight back the giggles inside her.  
  
"Oops. Right...no laughing." Jet Fire stopped.  
  
Emrial calmed herself down so she wouldn't laugh. Sighing, she looked over at the tray of food. Picking up an orange she began to peel it.  
  
The med-bay doors hissed open and a yellow transformer stepped through it.  
  
"Good, you're alright." Hot Shot breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Emrial.  
  
"Hi Hot Shot." Emrial whispered as she continued peeling the orange.  
  
Hot Shot came up beside Jet Fire. "How are you holding out?"  
  
Emrial took a bite of the orange. Swallowing the citrus slush she looked up at the Autobots. "I'm okay." She answered.  
  
"I'm sorry about all that happened yesterday, Blurr's finally coming to his senses." He didn't lock eyes with the girl.  
  
"That's alright." She whispered. "It probably would have happened to me anyways. It's just better that I had an excuse to collapse and faint. I guess I wasn't ready to be up and around." Sadness showed in her eyes. "But I'm glad Blurr saw the light."  
  
Emrial turned away from the subject. "So how'd your mission with 'the Screamer' go?" She directed her attention to Jet Fire.  
  
"Oh, err...not so well." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Really, what happened?" She reached for a bowl of yogurt and continued munching away.  
  
"Well, let's just say I had to exercise my authority as second in command of the Autobots, and the leader of our Air Force, considering I'm the only one that CAN fly..." He went rambling on and on about his rank.  
  
"So, what'd you do?" She pressed on.  
  
"Well, it was kinda funny really. Star Scream was not being a good team player, and so I handcuffed him to me. That wasn't a very bright move....but in the end we did get the mini con. But boy! You'd never heard such whining!" He chuckled, recalling the past day's experience.  
  
"Hmm." Emrial smiled as she continued eating, now she had started on some cereal.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay, but I got to go practice with thee ol snoring bore again. I just dropped by to see how you were doing. Get well soon!" Hot Shot waved as he hurried off to the training room.  
  
"He has training with who?" Emrial looked up at Jet Fire, confused.  
  
"Scavenger." Jet Fire confirmed.  
  
"Oh." Emrial smiled as she went right on eating.  
  
"Jet Fire, Red Alert! Have you men seen the kids or the mini cons?" Optimus burst through the door.  
  
"No, I haven't." Red Alert stepped out from behind a computer.  
  
"I've been here all along." Jet Fire informed the frantic leader.  
  
"Well they're missing! We have to go find them!" Prime hurried out of the room to inform the other Autobots.  
  
"Great. Just what I had planned for the day. I guess I have to go." Jet Fire began backing towards the doorway.  
  
"Will you come visit me again when you're back?" Emrial pleaded.  
  
"You bet." The winged Autobot gave a thumbs up as he ushered himself out of the room.  
  
"Maybe you'd better enjoy this chance to get some rest while we're gone." Red Alert dimmed the lights in the room.  
  
"Okay, Red." Emrial turned over and pulled her covers over her shoulder. She yawned. "Wake me up when you return."  
  
Red Alert nodded as he closed the door.  
  
__  
  
^______^ oooooh, just wait until NEXT chapter ^____^ I can't ^____^ but it might be a while before I update again because I have TONS of homework to get done. We're getting close to the end of the school year so the teachers are trying to cram as much as they can into our craniums. . soo, now I g2g. g2g study and work on stuff. C-ya, and DON"T FORGET to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
than-Q ^___^ 


	31. Alone in the Dark

Yaaaay! I got all my school work done tonight. ^__________^ thanx sooooo much for all the nice reviews ^_______^ (an Code Red 73, plz don't hold it against me. I didn't know ^ ^* I just used that word as a general terms, just like 'you guys' doesn't mean just boys....)  
  
anywhoo, that cleared up, yes you guys, if you haven't guess it by now (I mean, sheesh, why do you think I named this story 'Jet Blast'???) all along I was planning that Emrial and Jet Fire would have this special friendship. He's just such a likeable guy, (if you don't get on his bad side, like poor Starscream ^___^) and, well just hold on, the ultimate plot of the story shall soon be unfolding. Not this chapter, but in the future. As Chopper would say "Soon, soon we shall discover..." ^____^ I leave you with that little teaser. Now, on with it!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Alone in the Dark  
  
"Huh?" Emrial's eyes fluttered open as she sat straight up in bed. She looked around her. Except for one blindingly bright light in the corner of the room, all was dark, too dark.  
  
"Red Alert?" Emrial shivered. Something didn't feel right. She flung her covers off as she made her way to the edge of the bed. She didn't know why she was moving. It hurt so much to do so, but something compelled her to keep going.  
  
She shakily stood up and jumped off the table. She enjoyed her hair whipping around her face as she awaited the appearance of her wings. As she neared the ground it began to dawn on her that her wings weren't coming out, and now she was falling from a high height. She closed her eyes for impact.  
  
She panicked as she felt her feet hit the cold floor for they we're crumbling beneath her. How she wished she had a parachute! She tumbled to the floor and rolled a bit before coming to stop.  
  
Emrial waited a few seconds before moving. She slid herself over to the wall. Embracing it with her arms she was able to feebly stand. She looked around her. She didn't she her boots, so she decided to just go in her stocking feet.  
  
Emrial pushed against the wall as she made her way down one of the many dark hallways at the base. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself. "How long have I been asleep? I told them to wake me up when they returned."  
  
"Optimus?" She rounded a corner in hallway. "Jet Fire? Hot Shot? Blurr?!" She called out desperately. "Where is everybody?"  
  
Fear began to rise in her heart. She heard her heartbeats echo through the air like a constant hammer as she slid her feet along the smooth floor. Her breath began to quicken when she realized that she was in total darkness and had no clue where she was. "Anyone?" She cried.  
  
She felt her way to a corner and slumped down against the wall. She drew her knees up to chin. "Where is everyone?" She shook with fear as perspiration began to form on her shadowed brow.  
  
She felt cold and clammy and dumbly scared. Emrial sucked air in through her nostrils in torrents, trying to calm her rising fears. She couldn't contain it! She burst out crying, burying her head in her knees. She cried until she was no longer aware that she wasn't awake.  
  
--  
  
"You kids should know better!"  
  
"We're sorry, Optimus."  
  
"You put the mini cons in danger!"  
  
"It was Rad's idea!" Four pairs of small hands pointed at the young teen.  
  
"Rad?"  
  
The boy lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Just don't do it again." The Autobot leader sighed.  
  
"Hey, why is so dark out here?" Hoist, formerly known as Smokescreen, opened the door that lead away from the warp room.  
  
"We must be having a power malfunction." Red Alert moved to a panel in the warp room.  
  
"Well?" Jet Fire crossed his arms and drummed his fingers impatiently.  
  
"Confirmed. Grid shows power malfunctions in lighting in three-fourths of the base. Only emergency lights are operative." Red turned to face his comrades.  
  
"Great!" Blurr rolled his optics sarcastically.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to us. We don't use light anyways, Blurr. We use optic scanners." Hot Shot informed the grumbling bot.  
  
"I knew that!" Blurr began to leave.  
  
Hot Shot sighed. "I'll lead the kids to the door, Optimus." He transformed into a sleek sports car and Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Billy and Fred climbed in.  
  
"What caused the malfunction?" Optimus asked as the smoke from Hot Shot's exhaust cleared.  
  
"It appears to be a loose wire, as to which wire, that might take a while." Red Alert's shoulders slumped with despair.  
  
"Are the lights in the med-bay operational?" The Autobot's Air commander questioned.  
  
"Only emergency ones." Red sighed.  
  
"So, what about Emrial? Should we go find her? She might be spooked to wake up in perpetual darkness."  
  
"Oh my bleep, you're right!" The situation dawned on Red Alert. "You guys go find her, I'll search for the lighting problem." He instructed.  
  
"Yes sah!" Jet Fire saluted with over dramatic emphasis.  
  
"Blurr, come in." Optimus called over their built in communicators.  
  
"Yeah?" A metallic voice responded.  
  
"We need you to help find Emrial."  
  
"Great. More missing organics."  
  
"Blurr!" All present Autobots groaned at once.  
  
"All right! All right! I'll see if she's in my vicinity." The bot gave up.  
  
Optimus sighed. "I thought he had changed."  
  
Scavenger smirked. "With some bots it's hard to tell. Blurr feels that he has a tough guy rep to keep up."  
  
"Well, I hope he shapes up soon." The leader walked out into the dark hallway.  
  
"Optimus?"  
  
"Yeah Hot Shot?"  
  
"I've got the East side of the base."  
  
"I claim South!" Blurr's voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I'll take the West." Scavenger manually slid open the doors and exited the room.  
  
"I've got the North end." Jet Fire reported.  
  
Optimus sighed. "Okay, I'll take the central part."  
  
"Good luck, all."  
  
Blurr grumbled as he clomped down the pitch-black hallways. "Great! Stupid organics!" He kicked at the wall. "Ow! Stupid walls!" He hopped around holding his foot.  
  
__  
  
what will the next chapter bring? Review and tune in to find out! ^______^ 


	32. Blurr's Mattress Delivery Service

Hi everyone. Thanx for all the reviews. Sry that it took so long to update. I had lots of stuff to do, in fact I still do, so this chapter prbly won't be very long. But I hope you enjoy it. Plz review.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Blurr's Mattress Delivery Service  
  
Blurr grumbled outwardly as he entered the pitch-black training room. "Can't a bot have a moment of peace without having to go looking for some stupid missing organic?" He fumed. "Why do we have to look out for those pathetic pink things in the first place?" He vented his rage on a nearby crate. He kicked it solidly, sending it sliding across the room.  
  
"Ow!" A sharp yip came from the corner of the room from where the box was sent.  
  
Blurr touched the side of his head. Turning on his night vision he scanned the room. He saw a figure, highlighted in the green that signaled heat, sprawled in the corner.  
  
"Hm. Found her." Blurr radioed to his commander.  
  
"Good work, soldier. Where are you?" Optimus's voice praised through his com-link.  
  
"Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she?" Jet Fire hurriedly interrupted. You could tell by his voice that he was worried about her.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" The silver Autobot shrugged.  
  
"Well, go find out!" The Air Commander ordered.  
  
"Alright." Blurr moaned as he walked over to the hiding organic. "I can see you, you know. You can come out now."  
  
"Blurr?" A shaky voice asked from the dark corner. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah." The bot rolled his optics.  
  
He watched with commanding authority as the girl crawled out from her corner space. She looked up at him; the spotlight he held illuminated the fear on her face. She began to weep as she launched herself at him and latched her arms around his leg. The transformer tried to shake the organic off.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Don't go all mushy on me." He picked her up by the back of her shirt and began to walk with her down the hallway. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to ignore the tears that fell down her face and the sobs that shook her body. Finally he felt like he had to say something. "Hey. C'mon. Everything's going to be all right. You weren't afraid of the dark, were you?"  
  
He held the sniveling girl up at optic's height. She shook her head and tears flew from her face.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" He just couldn't bring himself to understand the organic.  
  
Emrial just turned and grabbed unto his hand, holding unto it for dear life. Blurr turned his hand so that she lay in the palm of it. She continued to grip his large fingers and cry non-stop.  
  
"Hey, don't mess up the wax job." He tried to joke with her as he prodded her with his finger.  
  
She settled down a little, the endless vault of tears dried up, and she just softly moaned as she held unto him. And soon she had fallen into a fitful sleep, right there in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Great." He sighed as he started walking towards the med-bay. "Now not only am I a search and rescue and a delivery service, now I'm a mattress!" He grumbled sarcastically.  
  
A/n: I told you it'd be short, neh? But I really have to go. Plz review and give me suggestions ^_______^ 


	33. Conquered Fear

^____^ sry it took so long to update! Once again, just one word is responsible for the delay: School. I'm pretty sure you all can understand. But now, here I am! And here's the next chappie! Plz review!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Conquered Fear  
  
Darkness. Aloneness. Falling. Endless. Desperate. Grasping. Fear. Sweat. All gripped Emrial in her dream. She was alone, in an endless vault of darkness, spinning out of control. She was falling, reaching out to grab something, but nothing was there. She choked back her sobs of fear and cried out, but no one answered. Suddenly Emrial sat up in bed. Sweat dripped from her clammy skin. She scanned the room. She was back in the med-bay. But where was everyone? She shakily tried to get up.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Suddenly a giant hand was supporting her. She grasped the hand and hugged it tight with fear.  
  
"Hot Shot..." She sniffled back tears as she slid back to the table, still grasping the large fingers.  
  
"What's wrong?" The yellow bot stepped into the light from the shadows.  
  
"I was alone and falling, and no one was there to catch me." She related her dream.  
  
"That's not true. You know I'll always be here to catch you. Always have, and always will." He reassured her.  
  
Emrial's tears finally ceased and she leaned contently into the bot's hand. "Promise?" She softly asked him.  
  
"Yes. We all do." He smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Emrial looked up to realize that they were not alone. Jet Fire's optics smiled gleefully, and he gave her a thumbs up. Blurr nodded peacefully his agreement to the pact. Scavenger, Optimus, Red Alert, the new and improved Smokescreen, and a new, blue bot...they all were smiling at her.  
  
"We'll always be here for you. You'll never be alone." Hot Shot added.  
  
Suddenly Emrial shot up in bed and looked around. She was still in the med- bay, but everyone, save Red Alert, was gone. Had it all been a dream? She hugged a white blanket close to her as she calmed herself down. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of peace. She was no longer afraid of being alone. Had that dream been to help her?  
  
"Don't do anything to hasty. If you want to get better you'll have to stay put." Red Alert commanded from behind his computer module.  
  
Emrial nodded her understanding. "That's okay, Red. I don't need to be anywhere when you're all right here, with me." She thought as she settled back unto her pillow and drifted off to sleep. And this time, no black nightmares haunted her. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
A/n:  
  
KatDrama: yes, I know this chapter is short and I'm being lazy. Sry ^___^ but maybe if I get more reviews I'll be inspired to write more. ^_____^ anywhoo- the cake was really good. While I wrote this chapter I ate angelfood cake with pink frosting and sprinkles. ^___^ it was really good. Sry I didn't share, but a: it's impossible for me to share with you via the internet, and b: it was the last piece of cake. And it was really, really, good. Moist and yummy all the way through, and the frosting was a nice touch....  
  
Kitty: Kat.....  
  
KatDrama: ^____^  
  
Kitty: The last piece was for me!!!!!!!!  
  
KatDrama: ^____^  
  
Kitty: -__- you're a pig  
  
KatDrama: Noooo.....^____^ I'm a Kat ^____^  
  
Kitty: . watch it.........  
  
KatDrama: Aww, is the little Kitty jealous? ^___^  
  
Kitty: -___- I shall control my anger, I shall control my anger, I shall....  
  
KatDrama: ^___^ Did I mention that it had LOTS of sprinkles? ^____^  
  
Kitty: *Cat ears poke out from hiding place beneath short cut ice blue hair* Kat.......!  
  
KatDrama: 0_o whoa oh.....i see trouble a brewing. Eeeeeeep! g2g! g2g!  
  
Kitty: MEEEEOOORRRRWWWW!!!!!!! *pounces with teeth bared and claws exposed from gloves*  
  
KatDrama: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SAVE ME! ONLY YOUR REVIEWS CAN CALM THIS RAGING MADNESS!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Heeeere Katty, katty, katty .......mwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
KatDrama: 0__O what to do when your supposedly sane counterpart goes IN- sane? *shrugs* oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!!! ^_________^  
  
Kitty: 0___o ...... -___- aye, sry. Mirror mirror on the wall I am my sister after all.  
  
KatDrama: 0__o I didn't think that we we're qualified as sisters.....  
  
Kitty: Well, we fight like them, and we are the same person. I think we could be twins....  
  
KatDrama: Hooohkay, I think I liked it when you were a raging ball of claws.  
  
Kitty: *exposes claws* that can be arranged.  
  
KatDrama: 0___o ENOUGH! I'm outa here!!!!!! *slams door*  
  
Kitty: finally, some peace and quiet.  
  
*knock on door*  
  
Kitty: Who on earth.... *opens door revealing blue cat dressed in a white gi with a baby pink tank top underneath and a black hakama, and a traditional Japanese hat on her head*  
  
Blue kat: *bows* greetings, I am, Rurouni_KatDrama. I have been wandering these parts and decided to stop by my counterparts' house.  
  
Kitty: 0___o how many forms of Kat are there out there?...  
  
Rurouni_KatDrama: *smiles* you don't want to know, that you don't.  
  
Kitty: 0___o I think it is best to end this chapter now  
  
KatDrama: I'MMM BACK! Hey, who's this?  
  
Kitty: *sighs* this is Kats and Kitty, signing off.  
  
KatDrama: *pouts* the chapter's over already.  
  
Rurouni_KatDrama: Yes, but there is always another, that there is.  
  
Kitty: -__- I think I'm going to take a nice long vacation.....  
  
^_____^ __ 


	34. Chancing With Death

KatDrama: Hey guys, you know what?  
  
Kitty: -- hard to tell  
  
KatDrama: I'm pondering over wither or not we should have our own fic!   
  
Kitty: 0O you mean it??????  
  
KatDrama: by the powers invested in me as an author, I can make it happen.....   
  
Kitty: Sweet.......  
  
Kat: so, if you guys think you'd read a fic starring me an my counterparts, plz send in a review saying so. And now, the story:  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Chancing With Death  
  
"I think I've figured it out." Red Alert was pushing a few buttons on a computer module and several images popped up on a display screen.  
  
"I don't think I have. Please explain." Optimus held his chin as he studied the images, as did all the other Autobots present in the observing room.  
  
"This is the original scan I took of Emrial a while back when we made the x- ray. This is her metal/blood count: 100%." Red announced. "Now, these are scans I've taken of her every time she's been in med-bay. You'll notice the difference between before battles and after battles." Sure enough, after every battle her metal/blood count decreased.  
  
"So, is that why she's so prone to fainting after she's used those metal, whatever powers of hers?" Hot Shot questioned.  
  
"I believe so. I also believe that that's the reason why she is so weak right now. This is a scan I took just this afternoon after Blurr returned her to the med-bay. You can see that her metal/blood count is very low, only at 6%."  
  
"Wheeew. So, how do we increase her metal to blood count?" Jet Fire whistled as he studied the stats.  
  
"That, I don't know." Red Alert visibly slumped in defeat.  
  
"Maybe if we give her some motor oil to drink...."  
  
"Don't be crazy, Hot Shot! That'd kill her for sure!" Blurr snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know." Hot Shot inched away from his companions.  
  
"Actually, Emrial isn't like other humans. What's poisonous to them might not be for her." Red mused. "In fact, the same treatments that we use for injured transformers who have lost a lot of Energon might work the same for her!" He jumped with excitement.  
  
"Wait a minute Red...are you sure about this? It's not gonna kill her, right?" Jet Fire followed the science officer as he rummaged through assorted drawers and desktops, looking for this and that.  
  
"Red Alert, are you sure this is safe?" Optimus demanded. "I won't put a member of our team in danger..."  
  
Red Alert stopped his frantic search and stood to face his leader. "No."  
  
"What?" Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"No, I'm not sure that it's safe, but it's worth the risk. At the way she's degrading she could die if we don't do something!" He stood boldly beside his decision.  
  
"Well..." The Autobot flight commander placed a hand on the med-bot's shoulder as he sided with him. "If it's okay with Emrial, I'll stand by it." Jet Fire stared his leader directly in the optics. "Optimus, if you'll give us permission, at least let us TRY to save her."  
  
Optimus was speechless. What was he to do? Either way he could be sending a helpless girl to her death. All optics were on him. "All right, if it's okay with Emrial, you can proceed." He finally nodded his permission.  
  
"All right!! Oh---- Emrial!!" Jet Fire rushed into the med-bay, calling out to his beloved friend in a singsong voice.  
  
Emrial was so weak. She could barely acknowledge her greetings to the overly friendly transformer. It saddened Jet Fire's spark to see her sitting so drooped over on the edge of the med-bay. Her hollow eyes barely turned with her head of faded hair to face her friend. She tried to reach out to him, but frailly she slipped off of the table.  
  
"Whoa! I gotcha!" Jet Fire dived forward and caught the girl in the palm of his large hand. She weakly smiled at him as he set her back on the table. She really is getting weaker. Jet Fire thought with concern. He softly stroked the side of her face with his large finger. Emrial smiled fondly and loosely wrapped her arms about his giant index finger.  
  
"Guess what?" Jet Fire eased into a conversation.  
  
"Huh?" Emrial weakly cocked her head.  
  
"Red thinks he might have a cure. But..." He stopped and stared sadly at the misty blue eyes that gazed with such hope at him. "It might be risky. In fact, it could kill you. But if we don't do something soon, you're just plain...well..." Jet Fire rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Emrial, you're already dying! Every day, every hour, every once of energy you use is degrading you. If we don't do something now you might die anyways. But we need to know, do you want us to try the treatment?" He held his breath in anticipation.  
  
Emrial sat silently for a few moments as she thought it over. It was an awful lot to think about. Either way, she was chancing with death. "Jet Fire..." She hoarsely whispered.  
  
"Yes?" The bot leaned closer so his audio receptors could hear what she was saying.  
  
"I want to live. Help...me..." She spoke softly before she collapsed, completely exhausted. Jet Fire gently laid her back unto the bed and covered her with a sheet.  
  
"We'll try...we'll try..." An Energon tear threatened to spill down his face.  
  
"Okay Red." Jet Fire wiped his face as he emerged back into the waiting room. "She told us to go ahead."  
  
The med-bot nodded and began to prepare the treatment.  
  
--  
  
"Drip! Drip! Drip!"  
  
Emrial was fading in and out of consciousness. She knew that Red Alert must have started the treatment. A various assortment of tubes were attached to her body. Slowly, vial after vial of refined Energon was pumped into her system. When she would open her eyes she would most often see the large, red-crested transformer looming over her. Jet Fire was constantly by her side. But in between the lapses of consciousness, darkness filled her mind.  
  
She would seemly be floating in nothingness. Dark nothingness, where there was nothing to hold unto and nothing to stand upon. All she could do was float helplessly. Most times she would wake up, screaming for someone to rescue her. And then she would open her eyes, hear the dripping of Energon and see her large Autobot friends gathered about her, concern in their optics. Then slowly the pain would reach her again and she would be floating in the abyss again.  
  
This time she found that she was not alone in the darkness. Strange people, transformers and voices reached out to her. Someone was calling her, beckoning her with a sweet voice. Emrial joyously floated to reach the outstretched hand. She saw bright lights and smiling faces as she was about to reach the glowing figure that shone like an angel. Suddenly, she saw a wounded and battered Trice, and Chopper jumped up in front of her, her arms blocking her path.  
  
Emrial tried to push her away. "Why do you stop me?" Her voice echoed in the suspended space. "These people are smiling and happy and alive. I want to be happy!"  
  
"Don't be deceived!" Chopper warned. "If you go that way all that will greet you is death and misery!"  
  
Emrial stopped a moment. She looked puzzled at her mini con friend.  
  
"Trice is still depending on you to awake him! More relies on you than you know! Because of this you must live and succeed! I can't let you do this!"  
  
Great confusion filled Emrial's mind. Suddenly, instead of being surrounded by smiling faces and bright lights, darkness once again confined her, and mocking faces filled her vision. She struggled to get free of them. They laughed at her. And then, just when she was sure all would be lost she heard a chorus of voices, solid and strong, sweet, yet confident, that called out to her in harmony as if they were one person. Lighted images that she could not make out stood in front of her.  
  
_Jet, you must live._ They called. _Don't forget about us! We are still counting on you! You are_ _our only hope, Jet. All of our hopes are in you._ They spoke in unison, though their lips did not move.  
  
"What? Who are you? I don't understand!" Emrial shouted as the images faded away. "Wait! Tell me more! What am I supposed to do?" She tried to reach out to them.  
  
_Live and find the way._ Came the mysterious response.  
  
"What?" Emrial's mind shrieked in confusion as the black void collapsed around her. She felt in enclose around her body, suffocating her. She tossed and turned as the darkness was replaced by a bright light...  
  
--  
  
"Get that oxygen to me! Her lungs are failing! She's not breathing!"  
  
Emrial's eyes blinked open as she saw a large figure placing an oxygen mask over her mouth.  
  
"Her body's reacting to the Energon!"  
  
She felt pain grip her and winced as she tried to breathe, but couldn't.  
  
"C'mon, just a little more! I know you can pull through it!"  
  
"Quick! Hand me that vial over there! It'll counteract the effects!"  
  
"Which one? This one?"  
  
"No! Not that one! That one!"  
  
"Oh...you mean this one?"  
  
"No! GRRRR! I'll get it myself."  
  
"Hey, I think she's coming around!"  
  
"Good. Let's wait just a little while longer to see if her body can manage on it's own without this stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"The stuff in this vial!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing that you would understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Uh------no."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Yeah, I've been told that before."  
  
Emrial suddenly gasped as she felt air seep into her lungs and she engulfed air of her own free will. When she had caught her breath she stared up at the aerial and science officers. "Hello...I coulda died while you two were chatting away!" She managed to criticize.  
  
"Whoa---harsh." Jet Fire backed off.  
  
"We wanted to see if your body would accept the Energon on it's own. But we were ready to step in, in case it wouldn't." Red Alert informed her.  
  
"Your body was going through a major shut down as it was trying to adjust to the new form of energy, but now that you're over that hurdle you should do just fine." He continued.  
  
"Whew." Emrial flopped back down on her pillow. "That was really weird..."  
  
"Man, am I sooo glad you made it! For a while there we had our doubts."  
  
"Thanks for believing in me, Jet Fire."  
  
The large bot smiled. "Well, it looks like you're getting your original spunk attitude back.  
  
"Spunk?" Emrial glared into the commander's optics.  
  
"Err...you know what I mean. Your whole 'I don't know who I am' rebellious trend."  
  
"Rebellious trend?!"  
  
"Err...you know what? I'm glad to see that you're going to be all right, so I think now Optimus will be wanting a report..." Jet Fire slipped out of the room.  
  
"Red Alert?"  
  
"Yes, Emrial?"  
  
"When do you think I'll be well again?"  
  
"Well, at this rate, a couple of days at least."  
  
"Good." Emrial settled back into her bed. "Red Alert?"  
  
"Yes, Emrial."  
  
"Remind me to kick Jet Fire's butt then."  
  
"Will do." He smiled as Emrial drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Now instead of darkness, gleeful pictures of what she would do to the aerial commander skipped across her mind. It was almost a pleasurable as counting sheep...  
  
--  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How's that? I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!! sry it's taken sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, but now that school's out, guess what? I'm back again!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoooooooo yah! But remember, if u don't review, that pbly means I WON"T update. So, you know what u should do, so GO DO IT!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	35. Turn of Tide

KatDrama: Well, if you don't mind me saying so, YOU GUYS STINK!!!  
  
Kitty: Who, us?  
  
KatDrama: (slaps forehead) no not YOU, THEM!  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Who is this 'THEM'?  
  
KatDrama: The reviewers!!!  
  
Kitty: So, what's wrong with them?  
  
Kat: No one reviewed that last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: So? Maybe they were all busy. You know, you have been busy too.  
  
Kat: I know, I know. Don't remind me. I got a gazillion chores to do, and on top of that I have to pack my bags!!!  
  
RKD: Pack your bags? Why must you pack your bags?  
  
Kat: I'm going away for a week!  
  
Kitty: o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-h......so?  
  
Kat: So I won't be updating for a while. And when I get back I expect my inbox to be filled with tons of reviews, got that?! Now, just read the story!!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Turn of Tide  
  
"Hi-yah!" Emrial brought her sword down hard only to make contact with nothing but thin air.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Mercy! Uncle! Whatever, just please, no more!!" Jet Fire panted hard as he ran to escape his tormentor.  
  
"I said I'd kick your butt! A promise is a promise, so either you're going to hold still or make me to this the hard way!" Emrial smirked as she hovered in the air, her jet boot's propulsion aiding in her flight. "Besides, think of it as training. I need to get back in shape after being off duty for so long." She slung her long, broad blade over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I'm sure that..." Jet Fire glanced about nervously, looking for a means of escape. Spotting an oblivious bot strolling down the hallway he seized the opportunity. "I'm sure that Sideswipe would be more than happy to help you with your 'training'." He shoved the younger transformer in front of him and took off at a fast clip to anywhere but there.  
  
"Huh? What?!" The blue bot backed up a step.  
  
"Hm, so you're the new guy, eh? How tough are you?" Emrial's eyes were deviously evil as she swung her sword into the ready position.  
  
"AHHHHH! BRO! SAVE ME!!!!" Sideswipe yelped as he made a cowardly retreat.  
  
"Hey, c'mon! I need somebody to beat up!" Emrial sprouted her wings and flew in pursuit of the unlucky Autobot.  
  
"Hot Shot! Bro, am I GLAD to see you!" Sideswipe slid behind his 'bro' as Emrial chased him into the training deck.  
  
"What's up?" Hot Shot chuckled.  
  
"She wants to beat me up!" Sideswipe pouted like a little child.  
  
"Hmm, does she now?" Hot Shot's smirk widened.  
  
"It's just training. C'mon Hot Shot, are you game enough to take me on? I need the practice." The flying, sword-wielding 'mech-human' pleaded.  
  
"Sure. Just let me know if it gets to rough..." The bot didn't have time to finish his sentence as a whirlwind of air flew past him, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Whoa, she's fast!" Sideswipe marveled.  
  
"Hey slowpoke, up here!" Emrial called from up in the air before spiraling into a downward descent upon5 her prey.  
  
Hot Shot nimbly jumped to the side, doing a handspring and landing on his feet, narrowly missing the attack.  
  
"Hot Shot, look out!" Sideswipe called.  
  
"Huh?" Hot Shot looked behind him to see the young warrior bearing down on him with her sword.  
  
Hot Shot went to one knee on the ground, holding his shoulder as a little stream of Energon began to pour forth.  
  
"Oh, man! I am s-o-o-o-o sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Is it bad?" Emrial dropped her sword and was immediately by her friend's side.  
  
"Heh, just a scratch." Hot Shot smirked.  
  
"Men! You and your tough guy ways." She sighed.  
  
"Whoa! Man, this is heavy! How can you even lift this?! Let alone attack and be so fast!" Both Autobot and girl were distracted by Sideswipe's futile attempt to lift and swing Emrial's sword.  
  
"Heh." Emrial smiled as she flew over to him. "It only works for me." She easily lifted it with one hand, and to Sideswipe's amazement, melded it back into her hand.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" He stood, mouth agape.  
  
Emrial shrugged her shoulders and giggled slightly at the bot's look of startled amazement. She was beginning to like the new guy. Finally! Someone who admitted he didn't know everything!  
  
Hot Shot chuckled until a spasm of pain made him wince and grab his shoulder tighter.  
  
"Here, let me see." Emrial flew back to his aide.  
  
"I don't need help, it's just a scratch."  
  
Emrial frowned. "That's what I used to say, and look how I ended up. Now let me see!" She commanded.  
  
Tenderly Hot Shot removed his hand, revealing the crack in his armor.  
  
"Hmm." Emrial sized up the situation. "Don't move." Before Hot Shot could argue she put her hands a few inches from his shoulder and concentrated her energy. Her eyes glowed a slightly greenish hue as the green energy from her hands began to heal his damaged armor.  
  
"There, good as new." Emrial landed slightly faint from the energy drain.  
  
"Thanks." Hot Shot inspected the job.  
  
"Wow! You are just incredible!" Sideswipe remarked. "Can I hug you?" He leaned forward, arms outstretched.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Hot Shot grabbed Emrial and made a b-line to the door.  
  
"What?" Sideswipe stood clueless in an empty room as the dust swirls settled back around him.  
  
--  
  
"You know, for such a technological advancement, you'd think they'd be able to flavor this stuff." Emrial stuck out her tongue in disgust as she downed a round of drinkable Energon.  
  
"It'd ruin the purity of it." Red Alert plainly stated.  
  
"Still, even the finest of energy sources have at least smells..."  
  
"Maybe here on Earth, but remember, we're Transformers. We don't taste because we don't eat." Red Alert pointed out.  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Would you just drink the stuff?!"  
  
"Sheesh, don't be so snappy, I was just wondering, is all. Even the nastiest tasting stuff is better than stuff with no taste."  
  
"Well, if you don't like the taste of it perhaps I could just use this giant needle here and inject the stuff directly into your blood stream." Emrial's inquiry was starting to get on the officer's nerves. Ever since she had been well she had been a constant hummingbird filled with ceaseless energy, probably a side affect of the Energon treatment.  
  
"Err...no thanks, it's fine. Really." Emrial swung her legs back and forth idly while sitting on the edge of a med-table as she gulped the last of the glowing liquid.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good! Now would you go find someone else to bother?"  
  
"Sheesh, what'd you do? Wake up on the wrong side of the CR chamber?"  
  
"There is no wrong side....!"  
  
"Red, it's a metaphor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ta-ta!" Emrial flew out of med bay at full speed. "He really needs to spend more time away from his test tubes and computers..." She mused.  
  
--  
  
"So-o-o-o-o, how's it goin', Optimus?" Emrial flew up behind the commander's shoulder. "Watcha workin' on?" She peered over at the desktop were an assortment of parts laid scattered.  
  
"Holy Particle Guns! Don't scare me like that!" Optimus clutched his chest panel. "I WAS working on this broken communicator, but your sudden interruption caused me to cut the circuitry with the micro laser!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Emrial began to fly away.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, Emrial..." Optimus put his face in his hand and sighed as he slid the project into the trash bin at the side of his desk.  
  
--  
  
"Blurr! Buddy, ol' pal! Watcha doin'?" Emrial jetted up to the solitary bot.  
  
"Cleaning my guns." Blurr didn't look up as he polished and waxed the surfaces of his armory until he could see his reflection in them.  
  
"O-o-h. Need any help?" She inquired.  
  
"No." He dully stated.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay-dokey. Need any company?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay, I'll go find someone else to bother." Emrial sighed before twittering off.  
  
--  
  
"I've escaped!" Jet Fire did a joyous dance in his quarters.  
  
"Oooooh Jet Fire?" Emrial's voice could be heard echoing down the hallways of the base.  
  
"Oh no! She's after me, again!" Jet Fire trembled with mock fear.  
  
"Hm, I wonder where he is?" She scratched her head as she flew around the base.  
  
BWEEE! BWEEEEE! BWEEEEEE!  
  
"A mini con!" Voices from around the base called in unison.  
  
"Let's go!" Hot Shot eagerly grabbed his gun and headed for the warp room.  
  
"Right behind ya, bro!" Sideswipe cocked his gun as he ran after his friend.  
  
"A mini con has been detected somewhere in the desert!" Red Alert typed away at the main computer.  
  
"All systems go!" Hoist transformed into vehicle mode.  
  
"Let's do this." Blurr's optics flared with anticipation of the incoming battle.  
  
"Let's move out, men!" Optimus commanded.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Emrial called out as she flew into the warp room.  
  
"No, Emrial. It's too dangerous. We can't let you come to harm again." Optimus held up his hand to signal her to stop.  
  
"But you need me! I'm a part of this team too! I can leave the fighting to you while I go search for the mini con!" Emrial pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all right. But if the situation becomes more than we can handle I will expect you to retreat to safer grounds. Do you got that?" He stared her down.  
  
"Perfectly!" She gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Yehaw! Let's do this thing!" Jet Fire gleefully transformed.  
  
"Ready? Launch!" Optimus commanded as a warped blue light engulfed them.  
  
Emrial quickly rocketed into the warp gate behind them.  
  
The warp gate took them to a wasteland of barren rock.  
  
"Okay, Emrial. I'm going to hold you to your promise. No fighting!"  
  
"Yes sah!" Emrial saluted while inwardly laughing at Optimus's concern for her. Was he no longer aware of her fighting capabilities and awesome powers? Or did he feel that she was not up to the task? No matter, Emrial would help in her own way.  
  
With out a second's thought Emrial's armor appeared and she quickly flew off at an amazingly fast rate.  
  
"Okay, men. Emrial's looking for the mini con and we'll be looking for the Decepticons. Radio if you find anything." Optimus nodded at his warriors, ready for battle, as they dispersed throughout the countryside.  
  
"Optimus! Cyclonus at....9:35!"  
  
"Good work, Hot Shot. Keep him at bay until backup arrives."  
  
"Sir, there's more of them Decepti-creeps lurking around the other side of this rock formation." Jet Fire informed his leader as he made a wide loop through the sky. "Whoa-oh! Looks like they're in the skies, too!" He yelped while dodging laser fire.  
  
"Die, Auto-brat!" Starscream challenged as he chased the space shuttle through the blue skies.  
  
"Oh-oh. Jet Fire's in trouble!" Emrial looked up to see the aerial battle raging on. "Jet Fire, look out!" She screamed too late as Thrust came out of hiding and blasted the Autobot with all he had.  
  
"Oh, great." Jet Fire moaned as he spiraled towards Earth.  
  
Emrial's blood boiled when she saw the smirk Starscream and the bragging Thrust transform and survey their handiwork.  
  
_Emrial!_ Her subconscious seemed to be nagging her in the opposite direction. _Don't do it! Remember your promise to Optimus!  
_  
"Dam-it! Why did I EVER make that stupid promise?" She pounded her fists into a near by rock and continued searching for the mini con.  
  
--  
  
Emrial looked over her shoulder at the laser fire that lighted up the sky, wishing that she could be a part of the action. "They're probably getting their afts kicked without me!" She grumbled. Suddenly her thoughts were distracted as she felt a strange pulsation through her hands.  
  
"Huh?" She couldn't understand why her palms were throbbing to a beat and why the energy from her hands was doing the same thing. "Odd." She thought when she suddenly noticed it. A little ways away she saw a faint green glowing, pulsating to the same rhythm as her energy. "The mini con!" She quickly concluded.  
  
"Optimus! Optimus! I've found the mini con!" She hurriedly radioed in.  
  
"Good! Now meet up with us and we'll head back to base!"  
  
"No, no..." Emrial shook her head. "You don't understand! I've FOUND the mini con! That doesn't mean I HAVE it!"  
  
"Oh, well, what's the problem?"  
  
"It's down in this narrow vertical cave. I'm going to need someone to lower me down there!"  
  
"Okay, we're on our way!"  
  
--  
  
"Okay, Red. That's close enough." Emrial stated as Red Alert finally got his grappling hook to latch unto a rock close to the mini con.  
  
"Are you sure?" His single red optic revealed doubt.  
  
"Red, c'mon. I might have to jump a little, but it's so narrow down there I think I'll be able to brace myself against the wall so I don't fall." She grabbed unto the cable that led down into the deep and narrow cavern.  
  
Red Alert kneeled down so he'd have a better view as Emrial slipped gracefully over the edge and into the darkness.  
  
"Hmm, what are those two up to now?" Cyclonus hovered above the climbing expedition.  
  
Red Alert turned his head around enough to see the threat. "Someone cover me! I can't fight while holding the rope!" (Considering that the rope is attached to his red utility arm) He called out to his comrades at the distant battle.  
  
"On my way!" Blurr informed him as a stream of lasers from his gun made contact with an unlucky Decepticon's armor. Once Thrust had fallen he transformed and sped away to the scene.  
  
"Emrial, how close are you?" Red asked in a nervous tone of voice as laser fire began to rain down upon him.  
  
"Almost...there..." Emrial grunted as she reached with all her might to grab the glowing green panel.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Almost...there..."  
  
"Blurr, hurry!"  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can!"  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh! What's wrong, Auto-bum? Stuck baby-sitting again?" The copter bot laughed his maniac laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Cyclonus!" Blurr finally arrived and began blasting the annoying Transformer to pieces.  
  
"AHHHHHH! Why me?" Cyclonus screamed as he fell smoking to the ground  
  
"How are you doing down there?" Red called down to the climber.  
  
"I'm going to hafta jump to get it."  
  
"No! Emrial, don't! There's got to be some other way."  
  
"The cable doesn't reach far enough. Red, I'll be okay." She tried to reassure him.  
  
Emrial licked the sweat from her face as she braced her feet against the wall and physced herself up to the jump across to the other side of the cavern that had grown slightly larger as she climbed downward.  
  
"How's she doing?" Blurr joined Red at the edge of the hole.  
  
"She's going to jump!"  
  
"What? She must be..."  
  
Suddenly his sentence was cut short as the other Decepticons arrived. Blurr readied his gun. "Ooooh, man, where are the others?" Blurr's thoughts raced.  
  
"Well, well. What's this? Are the good Autobots fetching the mini con for me? How thoughtful." Megatron teased.  
  
"Go to hell." Blurr threatened.  
  
"Now, now. If I were you I wouldn't be getting so hasty."  
  
"Why?" Blurr put his sights on the leader's chest.  
  
"Because I have your friends."  
  
"What?" Blurr's optics grew wide as he saw the Decepticons bring forth the other Autobots who were sorely beaten.  
  
"Let them go!" Blurr's anger grew.  
  
"Give me all the mini cons and maybe I'll consider it!"  
  
"No...Blurr! Don't...do...it!" Optimus weakly called out.  
  
"Shut up!" Starscream delightfully dealt him a sharp kick to the stomach.  
  
Blurr looked back and forth between Red Alert and his other comrades.  
  
"Blurr, do as he says." Red nervously whispered out the side of his mouth.  
  
"I...I...I surrender." Blurr retched as he tossed his guns to the ground.  
  
"Good!" Megatron smiled as his minions restrained the new captive.  
  
"C'mon..." Red Alert turned back to look down the cavern. "C'mon, Emrial...hurry..." He urged.  
  
"What are you doing?" Megatron snapped at the science officer. "Men, restrain him!" He ordered.  
  
"No, c'mon, Emrial!" Red Alert was rooted to the spot.  
  
"If he won't go then he'll die there." Megatron smiled as he brought his hip cannon around and aimed at the defenseless Autobot. He fired the cannon. A purple light sliced through Red Alert. He groaned in pain as he fell forwards, jerking the cable free from the rock.  
  
Emrial felt the cable become slack and knew she had to make her move. As rocks startled to tumble around her she jumped for the mini con. For a few glorious split seconds she held unto it, her fingertips digging into the rock behind the panel as she griped it for dear life. Then, to her horror, that very rock began to crumble away and she felt herself helplessly falling backwards into the dark, deep, cave.  
  
"EMRIAL!!" All Autobots cried at once.  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: Wa ha ha ha ha! Is that a cliffhanger or what?!  
  
Kitty: Will Emrial survive?  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Will the Autobots survive?  
  
KatD: Will Megatron rule the universe?  
  
KatDrama: Oh ho ho ho ho! All that, and MUCH MUCH more, revealed in the next chapter of Jet Blast! (that is, if you review) C-ya in about a week! MWA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
p.s. for those of you who have complained, I hope this chapter's length is satisfactory, ne? 


	36. On the Wayto Unicron!

KatDrama: MWA HA HA HA HA! I am back! Didja miss me?  
  
Kitty: Huh? What? You were gone?  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: Your absence was not noticed.  
  
KatDrama: -- ha ha, very funny you guys. (other kats are stifling giggles)  
  
KatD: Did you have fun?  
  
KatDrama: Yes, I did. But now I'm tired, but I suppose I should update this story because.....I got lots of reviews!!! (confetti falls and music plays) Yay! I feel loved!  
  
Other Kats: (roll eyes) It's been a l-o-n-g week, hasn't it.  
  
KatDrama: (breaks down and cries) Yes! I missed my computer! I missed getting reviews! I missed you guys! (hugs other kats)  
  
Other Kats: Ugh (gasping for air)  
  
KatDrama: But now I'm back and updating. All is well. I wasn't quite sure how this was going, but now I've decided, so you guys that are reading this, just sit back and enjoy and let me work my magic with my keyboard!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 36  
  
On the Way...To Unicron!  
  
The water gently lapped up around her body. Emrial spat out water and turned over in the moist sand raising a hand automatically to shield her eyes from the burning sun. Where was she? What had happened?  
  
Drawing in a deep breath she sat up suddenly. The mini con! Where was it? She gathered her location quickly.  
  
_The ocean?_ She pondered while removing seaweed from her hair. _How did I end up here?_  
  
_The underground river!_ She painfully remembered as her bloody shoulder throbbed.  
  
--  
  
(_Flashback)  
  
The dark and icy water embraced her, not wanting to let her go. Emrial struggled to reach the surface of the raging waters. Who knew that in the bottom of the cave was an actual river! But where did it go?  
  
Emrial didn't have time to think of where the river might be leading her. She had to concentrate on staying alive. She clasped the mini con panel to her and swam with the other arm. The rapids took turns dragging her down, spitting her back up again and crashing her against rock formations.  
  
Emrial spat out water as the current popped her back up for a gulp of air. Suddenly she found her shoulder smashed into a sharp stalagmite. She gasped with pain as blood began to pour freely from the wound.  
  
She swam towards a rock that stuck up and tried to hang on, but the current was pulling her down. Finally she lost her strength and had to let go. And she was lost in the darkness of the swirling water.  
_  
--  
  
_The river must have led to the ocean...and I've washed up here._ Emrial gathered. She shuddered as she thought of what could have happened instead of ending up at the ocean and what could have happened if she hadn't washed up on shore.  
  
_Red Alert..._Her heart throbbed as memories began to flood her. She stood up and walked dazed along the shore. She stopped as she stubbed her toe on something partially hidden by the sand. _The mini con panel!_ A tinge of joy reached her as she unearthed the familiar green panel. _But what of the Autobots?_ She hugged the panel to her chest. The wind stirred her hair as she monitored the sea in the bright sunlight. Several tears trickled down her dirty face.  
  
_Jet Fire...  
_  
She sniffed as the wind blew the crystal droplets into the breeze.  
  
Suddenly a friendly glow began from her arms and the panel activated. Tears streamed down her face as the mini con formed in front of her. She set the panel down on the sand a few feet away from her. The bright colors formed a beacon to the sky. In the flashing lights a large army green mini con formed and set foot on the sand. He stepped forward.  
  
"Greep?" It groaned as it searched the girl in front of him with his visored optics.  
  
Emrial sobbed and fell to her knees in the sand. The mini con kneeled down beside her. She looked up at it with tear filled eyes. "Don't you know? It's over! We got you, but the Autobots have lost!" She sobbed. "It's over!"  
  
The mini con extended a hand to her shoulder with confidence.  
  
A voice from the distance startled them both.  
  
"Shania?! Shania!!" A golden tanned teenage boy with bleached blonde hair was pounding along the wet beach.  
  
"Huh?" Emrial stood up, drying the tears from her eyes. The mini con backed off to hide behind a rock.  
  
"Shania!" The boy wrapped her in a warm hug.  
  
"Do I know you?" Emrial pushed him away.  
  
"Shania! It's me! Your boyfriend! Brian!" He smiled brightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" He hugged her again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Emrial raised one eyebrow as she stepped backwards from the hugging force of the boy.  
  
"Shania, come with me! My family's vacationing down the beach, this way! Oh Shania! You're family's going to be so happy! We've been looking for you for over a year!!" He grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the beach.  
  
Emrial wrenched her arm away from the ecstatic boy. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have to get back to the base..."  
  
The boy looked hurt. He gently caressed her face with his hand. "Shania...you must be more hurt than I thought. You've probably got amnesia."  
  
Emrial backed away again. Now she was confused! What was this boy talking about?  
  
"Don't you remember? You were riding your three-wheeler in the winter alone? You disappeared! All the experts assumed that either way you were frozen, even if you had survived a crash...oh Shania, we were so worried about you..." He moved in for a kiss.  
  
Emrial pushed him away. "Three-wheeler accident? What are you..." Emrial's eyes widened with astonishment. "Old...Red..." Her eyes misted over and she began to cry. When the Transformers had found her she had been in a three- wheeler accident!  
  
--  
  
"Huh?" Chopper sat up straight when she heard a whirring noise coming from the other end of the med-bay table. "Trice?!" Her voice was excited as her friend began to come online.  
  
"Oh Trice!" She hugged him firmly as he began to get his bearings. "It is time." She closed her optics in pleasure as she helped the mini con up. "Let us go." She helped him to the warp gate.  
  
Trice's optics flashed open with a burning decisiveness. Yes, it was time. The two exited the base just as the warp gate was accepting new arrivals.  
  
"Find their ship! I want to be out of here and on our way back to Cybertron as soon as possible!" Megatron boomed. "Put them in the hold." He sneered of their captives.  
  
"Sir, this one won't move." Starscream kicked Red Alert.  
  
"Get one of them to carry him!" Megatron snapped.  
  
"Megatron, sir! It's those crazy kids! They're in here! What should we do?" Cyclonus pointed his gun at the surprised kids who had been doing homework in the base.  
  
"Hmm...take them with! They could be great hostages against the Autobots!" Megatron smirked.  
  
"Why, if I were out of these bindings I'd..." Hot Shot mumbled as he struggled against the energy bonds.  
  
"Hot Shot. Cool it." Optimus ordered.  
  
"That's right. One move against us and I'll slaughter these children one by one so you all can bear witness to their demises!" Megatron cackled.  
  
"You, you're loyal to your leader's orders, aren't you? You carry the injured one!" Demolisher released Jet Fire's bonds.  
  
"Hey, Red." Jet Fire smiled as he gingerly picked the med officer up. "What's wrong?" He asked as they began to move down the hallway.  
  
"I...can't...move my legs." Red Alert said painfully. "The blast must have shattered my spinal column."  
  
"Is it fixable?" Jet Fire asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only a skilled surgeon could do it, and even at that there's a slim chance of surviving the operation..."  
  
"And...all you have is me, eh?" Jet Fire tried to laugh, but the seriousness of the situation held him back. "Don't worry, ol' buddy. I'll take care of you." He promised.  
  
--  
  
"This can't be...this can't be!" Emrial shook her head unbelievably as she backed away from the boy. "I have a new life! The Autobots! They need me!" She shouted.  
  
"Shania...don't do anything hasty...come with me..." He coaxed.  
  
"No!" She shook her hand away. "My allegiance is with the Autobots. I am sworn to protect my comrades!" She stood defiantly.  
  
"Autobots? You're not talking sense!" The boy tried to edge nearer to her.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and beside her there stood two robotic figures. He gasped and backed off a few feet. From behind a rock came a third robot. Emrial looked at each of them. She didn't understand what was going on, but she felt a sudden urge to do something.  
  
Emrial planted her feet apart and raised a fist to the sky. She stared up at the clouds and closed her eyes, feeling a peace that she had not felt for a long time. A green light began to swarm around her. It whipped her hair like a rising wind. In a flash the mini con figures launched like streaks of light into the sky and came back down into her. Through the haze of green they transformed and combined...to her!  
  
Trice, the three-wheeler made up the chest and some arm plating. Chopper, the lawnmower, strapped unto her back with the extended flying blades out like those of a helicopter. The new green mini con transformed into a six- wheeler first then transformed again and attached to her legs. What was not covered by mini con was covered by armor that sprang forth from her body.  
  
As quickly as it had begun the swirling light ceased and Emrial looked down at the boy. He gasped at the sight. Before him stood not his girl friend! It was something un-natural! Something he had never seen before! Maybe the girl really wasn't Shania! He quickly backed off and ran away.  
  
Emrial looked over her new body. Was this really her? Underneath all that mech was there really a person? She looked like a complete Transformer! A little bit on the smallish side, sure, but she was...a Transformer! No part of her resembled a human any more! It was amazing. She felt the energy of the three mini cons pulsate through her.  
  
A feeling of duty overcame her. She was to return to the base! But through the warp gate? No, the Decepticons would surely be expecting her through there! Jet engines came out of the sides of her large legs and rocketed her into the air. She thought silently and her feet came together, her arms did too! And the helicopter blades slid forward. Hey! She had just transformed! And with that the dark blue military style stealth helicopter flew off toward the base.  
  
--  
  
"Main boosters on! Prepare to launch!" Megatron sat in the command seat that had been intended to be for Optimus Prime. First they had captured the Autobots, and with them their base and ship! And now, Cybertron was soon to be his. Megatron smiled. Life was going his way.  
  
--  
  
"Rrr! I can't believe this is happening!"  
  
"Calm down, Hot Shot. Putting dents in the wall isn't going to help." Blurr was sitting across the room from his 'cell mate.'  
  
"I know, it just makes me so angry! How could we be defeated...so...so...easily?!" Hot Shot pounded another fist into the wall.  
  
"Hey Hot Shot, could you be any louder? I can still hear myself think!" Hoist called from the cell next to him.  
  
"Hot Shot, none of us are enjoying this, but we have to keep our cool for the kids." Jet Fire said from across the hall.  
  
"Red, are you comfortable?" Jet Fire turned back to the bot in his care.  
  
"Emrial!" Red Alert suddenly moaned.  
  
"Wha?" Jet Fire got down beside the lying bot so he could hear him better.  
  
"Emrial! What's happened to Emrial?" Red Alert grabbed the commander's chest plating in desperation.  
  
"I don't know..." Jet Fire fretted. "I'll ask the others." He got up and went to the crackling energy bars of his cell. "Hey, does anyone know where Emrial is?" He shouted down the hall.  
  
Blurr's optics widened. "Down in that hole!" He stood up. _Crud! I was supposed to be_ _protecting her!_ How could I have let her down? She's probably dead! He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Hot Shot stopped pounding his head into the wall long enough to notice that his friend was worried.  
  
Blurr groaned as he stared out the tiny window to their cell as they had begun to pass through the earth's atmosphere. He drew in a sharp breath. "Emrial." He hung his head. "I...gave in...I...didn't protect her. She's gone." He buried his face in his arm platings that were clasped about his knees.  
  
"Buddy, you and I both know that Emrial is stronger than that. She's alive. I can feel it." Hot Shot stared out the window and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
--  
  
Emrial the helicopter arrived at the base just as the Autobot's ship was launching. "I'm too late!" She cried. "Wait!" She flew after it as it flew towards space. She transformed and grabbed part of the ship and pulled herself up. She stood on one of the engine legs and supported herself against the main body of the ship. "Here we go." She looked into space. "To Unicron..."  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: So? Whatda think? Betcha weren't expecting THAT!!  
  
Kitty: Now, if only you could think of what in the world you're going to do in the next chapters you'd have it made.  
  
KatDrama: Suggestions are nice!!! Oh, and in case any of you are wondering, yes, there will be a sequel to this!! Actually, two sequels and two endings. But don't worry, the story isn't ended yet, im just telling you this ahead of time. I'll tell you more closer to the end of the story, but I'm having two sequels because the transformer sequel will be happening years after this story ends, but I wanted one in between. So I have a Teen Titans in between one. And, if u don't like Teen Titans that's okay because you don't have to read it. I'm making it so that nothing that happens in the Teen Titan sequel is relevant in the Transformer sequel. So, the Teen Titan sequel is just an extra story. I've already started it, and as soon as I'm done with this story I'll post it. Keep an eye out for it. It'll be titled 'Jet Titan' lol, are you seeing a trend? Im not sure wat the other sequel will be called, but be sure that it'll have Jet in it's title (and if u ask me why I won't tell you because it's a subtle secret that I've been hinting at in this story that'll be answered in the Transformer sequel (wink) (wink))  
  
Kitty: And if any of you know of a place that lets you create a web site (or page, whatever you call it...) for free and that's faster than a snail please let me know. I've tried creating a Rurouni Kenshin website on Tripod but it's so slow that it's going to take me FOREVER to do it, so if you know of any good places, please let me know.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: If I find a good host I may even make a Transformer one!  
  
KatD: So, anywhoo- review in suggestions and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I write it!!! 


	37. Space is Dull

KatDrama: sry it's taken sooo long guys! First I had writers block! Then I had chores to do! Then the internet wouldn't hook up...and all sorts of thing lead up to the delay of this chapter! I rewrote it (counts on fingers) at LEAST 4 times! It's sort of difficult to write this section of the story, but I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so that won't be too hard to write. So, read & review plz!!!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Space is Dull  
  
_For as long as I can remember, I have always been Emrial, and nothing else. It's hard to_ _imagine..._the speaker drew in a sharp breath..._a time when I...was not_. A small femme on the hull of a ship speeding through space lowered her helmeted head. _And if that past life is a reality...then what am I living now?  
_  
In the vastness of space many find time to think out deep questions in the seemingly never-ending void. Surrounded by nothingness except a cold black and many distant little stars. The Autobot ship, now conquered by the Decepticons, lulled momentarily in the vastness as the occupants inside the bridge opened a warp gate to their home planet.  
  
Deep within the ship's belly our beloved Autobots were being held. As you can imagine, the moral was very low, even for the most optimistic of them. The large space shuttle transformer, Jet Fire could not help but be tense in about the whole situation. The wisecracking sub-commander was for once content to sit in solemn silence while looking out of the small window in the cell into the black space. His large shoulders slumped heavily as he released a burdened sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" A broken voice brought his attention back from his melancholy watch.  
  
Jet Fire blinked back a few sudden tears as he turned to face the fallen speaker. Though he could not quite tell what Red Alert was feeling through his single red optic he could tell through his voice that he was in almost unbearable pain. "What ISN'T wrong?" The second in command forced a smile for his companion's sake.  
  
"Well, we're all still alive." Red for once was trying to dwell on the positives and not the statistics.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Jet Fire kneeled down beside the damaged bot who had been laid upon the floor.  
  
The wounded one extended his hand and clasped it in the other's palm. "I'm fine. Really." He tried to fake a smile.  
  
"C'mon, Red. Don't lie to me. Now is really not the time!" Red Alert smiled even more through the pain much to frustration of the experienced warrior.  
  
"Psssst! Hey! Jet Fire!" A voice distracted the large one. Jet Fire stood up and walked over to the crackling energy bars of his shared cell.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" He commanded.  
  
"Quiet!" Jet Fire's optics darted over to the dark cell across the broad hallway. Two pairs of glowing optics stared into his. "How's Red Alert?" One voice pressed in low tones.  
  
"He's fine. Why are we whispering?" Jet Fire stood blatantly ignorant.  
  
"Shhh! There's a security camera surveying the hallway. Be quiet and act casually." The bot in the shadows demonstrated by pretending to lay back and go to sleep.  
  
"Oh." Jet Fire slowly walked away from the bars and resumed his position over Red Alert.  
  
"So...what's the plan?" Another voice came from across the hall.  
  
"Plan?!" Jet Fire cocked his head sideways and looked at Blurr who was leaning against a wall of his cell.  
  
"We can't get in contact with Optimus. He's being held separately. You're second in command. In the absence of our leader the position is naturally defaulted to you. You're in charge now. It's up to you to get us out of this." Blurr never even opened an optic.  
  
"I don't know! The situation seems pretty hopeless to me." Jet Fire grumbled.  
  
"What?! You're not even going to try?!" Hot Shot jumped up, throwing caution to the wind.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?! Wave a magic wand and make it all be right again?! Hot Shot, there are times when it is best to accept defeat!!" Jet Fire too stood in his rage.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is not one of those times! I, for one, am not going to give up! There are people counting on us!" Hot Shot shouted. "Optimus is counting on us! The kids are defenseless without us!! Cybertron is counting on us for Pete's sake!!" Suddenly the young transformer took on a sadder tone. "Red Alert is counting on YOU." He pointed an accusing finger at the bot who stood across the hallway.  
  
Jet Fire gulped as the information took in. Blurr gradually drug Hot Shot back into the shadows of their cell. Jet Fire blinked for a moment before gazing at his wounded comrade. _For Red Alert_. He gritted his teeth. He knew they were all doomed, but at least they could go out with a bang, ne?  
  
--  
  
"Hmm...should I make my attack now when we're miles away from everything or closer to Cybertron?" Emrial scratched her chin as she plotted strategy. She smiled as thoughts of the havoc she would release upon the Decepticons. "Should I use a big gun or my sword? Or...both?" She smiled evilly. This was the most fun she'd had in a while. Though it wasn't quite the time nor the place for laughter one still could not help but chuckle as she listed all the options set before her. "Should I say 'Give it up Decepti-creeps!' or 'Your doom has come'? Should I run Megatron through with my sword or should I cut his ugly horned head off? Should I strangle Starscream or shoot his head off..." Oh the amusements one could come up with in space!  
  
!Review, por favor! 


	38. Fight For Cybertron

KatDrama: Well, I'm bleeping hot and sweaty and disgusting from stacking the bleeping wood after coming back from 3 bleeping hours of drivers ed (it has got to be the most boring 30 hours of my life!) my mom has finally given me permission to take a break, and after staying up late for the past week watching the entire Macross Saga of Robotech I feel like writing something. (I believe that entire sentence sums up why I am so late in updating.) Thanks for your reviews and I look forward to those to come!  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Fight for Cyberton  
  
"Citizens of Cybertron! Decepticons and Autobots alike! This is your leader speaking!" Megatron smirked evilly as his picture was broadcasted over ever monitor on the Transformer's planet. "All Autobots lay down your weapons! Behold! Your captured leader!" The giant horned heard shook with laughter, as his prized prisoners were lead from the ship for all to see. "Do you surrender?" He chuckled in anticipation.  
  
Emrial tightened the grip on her large mech gun and pressed herself against the side of the ship as she watched the sadistic tyrant. _Wait for the right moment...wait...wait..._She had to mentally hold herself back until it was time to spring forth.  
  
"Well, Prime, it appears that your troops are not responding to my inquiry. Perhaps they need some motivation?" Megatron eagerly formed the Starsaber in his hand. "Kneel!"  
  
"What?" Optimus grunted as he struggled against his bonds.  
  
"You heard me! Kneel and receive your just punishment!" Megatron's face took on a nasty scowl. Optimus had no choice but to do as the Decepticon demanded. Megatron hefted his sword and held it in the air as if he was ready to swing it down across the Autobot's neck. "Good. Good. I've been waiting to do this for a long time. All Autobots on the whole of Cybertron! Surrender now or witness the decapitation of your beloved leader!"  
  
Gasps of shock rose throughout the hidden Autobot ranks, and one by one they dropped their weapons to the ground and lowered their heads in shame. Megatron smiled widely and raised his sword higher, ready to commit the demonic task anyways.  
  
"Optimus! NOOOO!" Hot Shot wailed and tried to lunge forward to save his leader.  
  
"Hot Shot!" Jet Fire bounded to stop the reckless warrior.  
  
PING!  
  
"Not today Mega-freak!" The Starsaber hurtled through the air and landed point down in the ground yards away from Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons grasped his smoldering hand in agony.  
  
"Wha- who dares defy me?!" He shouted into black space. Suddenly, in the dark by the ship a pair of blood red optics settled on him. Megatron gasped and stepped back wards in fear. "Who---who are you?! Men, attack whatever it is!" He ordered.  
  
"No." As the Decepticons rushed the dark figure they were blown away by a green energy shield. As the smoke cleared Emrial stepped forward. "No fighting! No more! Now, more than any time is the time for unity! Out there in space there is a foe that has more destructive powers than you could ever imagine! We need all of our combined forces to defeat Unicron!" She boldly stepped forward, her gun still held in hand.  
  
"I recognize the voice...but surely that can't be...Emrial?!" Hot Shot's face lit up.  
  
No! How did she know about Unicron?! The cone headed Thrust backed away from the scene.  
  
"GRrr. That little pest?! I thought we had killed you!" Megatron readied his hip cannon for combat.  
  
"You should have learned by now, I'm not that easy to get rid of." The strange femme smiled and with a wave of her hand she unlocked all of her comrade's bonds.  
  
"No! You won't ruin this for me!" He fired a high beam of energy from his cannon, to which Emrial nimbly dodged it in the air. She hovered above the ground, flapping her wings lazily.  
  
"With your lousy fighting skills I'm amazed that you have come this far." Emrial yawned.  
  
"Why you insolent fool!" Megatron ran for the Starsaber.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh!" In a flash the femme was blocking his path. "Allow me!" She bowed ceremoniously and produced a sword in her left hand; identical to the one she had now drawn before her. "Let this be a fair fight, in you can fathom that concept. No energy beams or weapons of that sort. No guns and such. Just plain old fashioned swords, fists, and ingenuity." She tapped her head.  
  
"And what is the point of this fighting?" Megatron took the sword hesitantly.  
  
"One-on-one. Winner takes all. I win and all of Cybertron and all its inhabitants are under Autobot control. You win, and it belongs to the Decepticons." She explained the prizes.  
  
"Why are you fighting for the cowards? Could not one of their own stand and fight? You are not one of them." Megatron mocked as a circle of Transformer spectators was formed around them.  
  
Emrial took a sword-fighting stance, planting her feet firmly. She increased the grip on her sword (if that was possible). "I fight for my friends, and the only family I have ever known!" She lunged forward, the heat of battle flaming inside her.  
  
"SWISH! CLANK! CLASH!" It was all Megatron could do to defend himself as countless attacks were swept down upon him. He saw the lust of battle in his opponent's optics as she rapidly struck at him again and again. And he was greatly afraid not only for his life, but what his men would do to him if he lost.  
  
Emrial twirled nimbly about, swinging her black battle blade with such ferocity, that she never knew she was capable of until then. She saw the fear in Megatron's face and smiled. She had always wanted to beat the crap out of the bot.  
  
Emrial jumped agilely into the air, doing a sweeping back flip and coming with her sword down unto the Decepticon. Suddenly he whipped around and held his blade flat against his hands to fend off her attack. She bounced back, taking a few steps from the recoil of the attack.  
  
She's tiring! This is it! This is where I get her! Megatron gave a battle cry and ran headlong and the femme. He swung his sword only to cut the thin air where her head had been seconds before. Huh? Where'd she go? He looked about franticly. Suddenly he chanced a terrifying glance at what was weighing down his sword. Two heavily booted feet somehow perched upon the thin blade. Megaton's optics followed the feet up to their owner.  
  
Emrial smirked and slung her sword over her shoulder. Without losing her balance she gingerly lifted one foot and swung it out, leaving a nice tread on Megatron's face.  
  
"Ouch! Why you!" Megatron shook his sword violently. Emrial softly floated to the ground. Megatron started chopping madly in all directions with the lethal blade. Emrial stood back a few feet and leaned upon her sword with its tip poked into the ground. She smiled and laughed slightly at the amusing sight.  
  
Megatron blinked when he realized that none of his attacks were even aimed in the right direction of his prey. He turned around and cursed at seeing the laughing femme.  
  
"Had enough, oh-so-Mega-one?" She mocked.  
  
"No." Megatron glared and pressed a hand over one his thousands of wounds that seeped precious Energon. He grated his teeth when he realized that this whole time he had not even made a single scratch or dent on her.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I'd say so. I believe round one belongs to me!" Emrial smiled happily and pushed Megatron over with one finger.  
  
"Round?" Megatron was instantly up. He would not be defeated!  
  
"Yes, round, silly! Don't you remember? I said there'd be swords, fists, and ingenuity. And you have lost the first round because I was able to knock you over unto the ground!" She smiled.  
  
"I didn't know that! Unfair! We have to start over!" He whined like a little kid.  
  
"Nope!" Emrial turned her back on him, walked a few feet, and sunk her sword into the ground. Turning back to him she cracked her knuckles. "Are you ready for round two?"  
  
"Only too delighted." Megatron smiled and wiped away the little trail of Energon that trickled out of his mouth. _She's much smaller than me! I can take her!_ He was ecstatically happy as he too stuck his sword into the ground.  
  
"Now, the first person to keep the other on the ground for more than ten seconds is the winner!" Emrial set the boundaries. "No weapons!" She reminded the Decepticon.  
  
"Of course not." Megatron smirked as he hid a small knife in his armor so it'd be close at hand.  
  
A small wind stirred the dust as the two fighters took stances before lunging at each other. Emrial dodged as quickly as she could, but more of Megatron's punches were hitting her than hers were hitting him.  
  
"C'mon Emrial! You can do it! We're counting on you!" Jet Fire yelled above the crowd of spectators.  
  
The said femme grunted as she locked fists with her opponent. Great, now it's down to strength. Suddenly Jet Fire's call of encouragement reached her sound receptors.  
  
"They're counting on you Emrial! For Cybertron's sake, you can't let them down!" Chopper's voice vibrated through her.  
  
"We're with you. With us there is no battle you can loose!"  
  
Trice and Chopper, and Tank! That's right! They're all with me! I can't win this fight alone! C'mon guys, let's do this, together! Emrial's optics burned with determination. Pistons and gears complained with smoke and a shower of sparks as they were pushed beyond their capacity. Together, Emrial and the strength of her mini cons managed to push the Decepticon. "Yah! Body slam!" Emrial screamed as she jumped into the air and plowed her elbow into her landing zone's stomach.  
  
"Owowowowowowo!" Megatron wailed upon impact.  
  
"You are defeated." Emrial stood, catching her breath as the seconds were counted off. "I win. Best two out of three. Accept your defeat." She coldly turned away.  
  
"No, never!" The Decepticon's Energon boiled as he pushed himself up on one elbow. Quickly he ran, withdrawing the concealed weapon from its compartment.  
  
"Emrial! Look out!" Hot Shot yelled when he saw the charge.  
  
Emrial turned just in time to have the knife plunged deep into her neck. She writhed with pain as she felt the life force draining out of her. Her armor started to disappear, and suddenly everything went black as she crumpled to her side on the ground.  
  
--  
  
Somewhere on one of Cybertron's many moons the ground began to crumble away as a sleeping giant was being prepared to be awakened.  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: Wha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Nasty cliffhanger, ain't it? What will happen? Will Emrial live? Will Cyberton be saved? Well, review and tune in next time to find out!!!! 


	39. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

KatDrama: (sighs) another day, another lawn to mow, another three hours of drivers ed, another piano lesson, another chapter...should I really update? (yawns) maybe I'll go take a nap instead.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: (looks out window) I would not advise that that is wise, that it is not.  
  
KatDrama: why?  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: It appears that an angry mob is forming in your driveway, that it does. I believe that that is your school photo struck through by their pitchforks, is it not?  
  
KatDrama: (mumbles to self) I always hated that picture, the photographer said for me to smile about 3 seconds after the camera took the picture. I look like I'm smirking! . (to everyone in room) hey! Maybe they want to go after the photographer!!  
  
Kitty: I doubt that. Listen to what they're chanting!  
  
Angry mob: UPDATE!! UPDATE!! UPDATE!! UPDATE!!  
  
KatDrama: AAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Kitty: Quick! Lock all the window and doors! Let's take shelter in the basement!  
  
(a moment later, in the basement)  
  
Kitty: Here, Kat.  
  
KatDrama: What's this?  
  
Kitty: Your laptop. Get typing!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 39  
  
(chant it) WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!  
  
It was a small shelter. At one time it must have been a tall building, but the ravages of war had brought it down. Strewn with holes and rubbish all around, this was where Emrial found herself situated when she woke up.  
  
The dazed girl sat up. Amazed that she could breathe without her helmet on she looked down at her body to make sure that she wasn't still in mech mode. Sure enough, she wore her regular baggy earth clothing. So, she wasn't dreaming! There was air to breathe on Cybertron. Relieved at the discovery she drew in a deep calming breath.  
  
I_ wonder what happened. Where am I?_ She thought as her eyes drifted quickly about the room.  
  
"Bleep bweep beep!" A familiar beep reached her ears and Emrial spun around to gaze at her three mini con friends.  
  
Emrial moved her mouth to speak but no sound came forth. _That's strange..._she reached a careful hand up to her throat. Her eyes opened with shock and she trembled slightly as she felt the bandage wrapped around her neck. Her eyebrows raised and she looked to the mini cons for an answer.  
  
"Megatron stabbed you in the neck. Though most of it was taken up by your armor, the tip of the knife managed to reach flesh." Trice spoke in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.  
  
"We believe it might have damaged your voice producer though, so until your body heals it you might not be able to speak." Chopper sighed.  
  
"You want I should break Megatron's neck?" Tank the six-wheeler mini con crunched his knuckles.  
  
_Where is everyone?_ Emrial wanted to say. _This is confusing!  
_  
The answer to her unspoken question came quite suddenly. In a matter of seconds a white transformer backed into the room, firing shots off to cover himself as he searched for a haven from the constant bombardment of the enemy's guns.  
  
_Jet Fire!_ Emrial's hopes leaped as her eyes gazed upon her friendly giant.  
  
"Emrial!" Finally withdrawing from enemy fire the Autobot cast down his gun and swept the girl up in his large arms like she were a flimsy rag doll. Smiling through grateful Energon tears he hugged her close. "You're all right!" His optics were moist with relief from the burden of worry.  
  
Emrial blinked and tilted her head innocently before returning the giant's embrace. She smiled as she thought how ironic it was. Hugs were meant to be warm and friendly but here she was wrapping her arms around this great lug of ice cold metal. She only hoped that maybe he felt a little bit of her warmth.  
  
After a few seconds that seemed like a blissful eternity Jet Fire reluctantly held the girl out at arm's distance. "Right." He coughed. "We have to get going before the Decepticons close in on us!" He urgently scooped up the mini cons as well.  
  
_Hello! Still confused here!_ Emrial crossed her arms and stared skeptically at the bot, wondering if he was reading her expression right.  
  
"What?!" Jet Fire exclaimed as he picked up his gun in the other hand. "What's the matter, Kat got your tongue?" He laughed at the quant earth expression.  
  
_Ha, ha, no. Try again._ The teenager rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Jet Fire was forced to duck as a barrage of enemy fire filled the building. "Later, Emrial. Let's jet!" He transformed and allowed her and the mini cons to climb inside. "Yeehaw! I hope you're ready for a wild ride! Let's give those Decepti-bums something to remember us by!"  
  
_Oh, great._ Emrial clutched the space ship's interior for support. _He's going to get us all killed!  
_  
Jet Fire's engines spewed exhaust as he blasted off. He twirled through the remainder of the building, parts of it crumbling in his wake.  
  
"What the?" Wheeljack ceased his firing when he saw the Autobot spiraling towards him.  
  
"He's a maniac!" Cyclonus jumped for cover.  
  
"Even more so than you!" Starscream readily agreed as he continued firing upon the space shuttle as it flew barely over his head. Suddenly the seeker's optics caught sight of a passenger looking out of a window. "That girl is in there! She's alive! After it!" He screamed.  
  
"You're not the boss of me!" Cyclonus wailed as he transformed and continued pursuit of the fleeing Autobot. _Hmm...this gives me perfect chance to use my secret weapon I've been developing. I saw something like it in a human spy movie; let's see if it works. All I have to do is get this bomb inside his armor and the gas should do the rest...  
_  
"Optimus, this is Jet Fire, do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Jet Fire, go ahead." The Autobot commander's voice came steadily through the intercom.  
  
"I've found Emrial and the mini cons but the Decepticons are hot on my tail!" Jet Fire swerved to miss some laser fire, casting his occupants to the floor of his interior.  
  
"Hey, would you mind paying attention to what's going on!" Chopper grunted as she found herself on the bottom of a dog pile inside the space ship.  
  
"Yaz, couldsa make a dis any morz hazardas?" Tank complained.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry guys! Is everyone okay?" Jet Fire tried to swerve a little more smoothly.  
  
"Yes, we're all fine." Trice beeped as he helped Emrial back unto her feet.  
  
"We'll try to send back up. Don't take a direct route to the base. We don't want them to discover our location." Optimus ordered.  
  
"Hmm...a detour, eh?" Jet Fire chuckled. "Maybe a good time to take the scenic bypass?"  
  
"Hee hee! The canister has been placed, oh how Megatron shall reward me for this!" Cyclonus laughed gleefully as he flew quickly away from the ship.  
  
_Not funny!_ Emrial clenched her jaw as she tried hard to maintain her seat in the cockpit. Some spontaneous giggling from one of her travel partners immediately interrupted Emrial's moody thoughts. Chopper held her sides as her melodious laughter filled the cockpit. _What on earth is so bleeping funny that you'd be laughing at a time like this?!_ Emrial was sure that the mini con had gone stock raving crazy.  
  
Chopper pointed a finger at the puzzled girl. "You...you..." She had to catch her breathe between spasms of laughter. "You should see the look on your face!!!" She blurted.  
  
_Yep, she's lost it._ Emrial rolled her eyes. _Huh? No way!_ Her initial shock grew more so when she noticed that the other mini cons were also rolling on the floor in laughter. Emrial's face flushed three shades of red with her rage (which caused even more laughter).  
  
"WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" A maniac laugh brought her even more distressed when she noticed that the laugh-ee was the pilot.  
  
_Jet Fire! What in blue blazes is going on?_ Emrial banged on the dash, hoping to get some response. _Are you emitting some toxic fume or..._Emrial stopped mid-sentence._ Of course! Laughing gas for Transformers! The Decepticons must be using it against us!_ Her suspicions arose.  
  
_Oh...bleep! If Jet Fire crashes we're all gonna die!!!_ The idea dawned on her.  
  
"Jet Fire, you're loosing altitude, is something wrong?" Optimus's voice came over the com system.  
  
"I...(ha ha)...can't...(hee hee)...stop...(oooh hoo)...laughing!" Jet Fire tried to get the message across through the quakes of laughter.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I...(hah hah)...don't...(yee hee hee hee)....know! (ya ha ha ha ha!)"  
  
"Jet Fire, snap out of it, you're going to crash!"  
  
"I...(giggle giggle)...can't!"  
  
"Bleep! I'll try to cover you. Try to make a crash LANDING." Optimus ended the signal.  
  
"Emrial...(ga ha ha)...you...(tee hee hee)...better...(haw haw haw)....brace...(ka ha)...for...(yee heee)...impact."  
  
_Oh my bleep I AM going to die!_ Emrial gripped the dashboard until her knuckles turned white. _It's going to end like this. Me, not being able to say my parting words, dieing on a foreign planet in a crash caused by a laugh attack. Boy, that'll be good in my eulogy. "Death by laughter." I can see the headlines now. "Unknown teenage girl dies in crash on a previously unknown planet riding in a space shuttle that was attacked by laughter. Witnesses were heard to quip that it was a happy death." Bleep, am I the only one having all the luck around here!  
_  
It was like a sad movie played in slow motion, frame by frame. You see the spaceship spinning out of control to its doom on the planet surface. From out of a secret door the Autobot leader emerges, followed closely by some of his troops. He runs in a mad dash. Soon he becomes parallel with the plummeting spacecraft. His most trusted friend IS that spacecraft, and he'd do anything he could to save it, but alas he is forced to stand helplessly and watch his buddy's rapid decent.  
  
Suddenly up in the sky, high above the drama unfolding there is a blinding light as parts of the planets' moon crumble away to reveal the awesome monster of destructing hiding within. The great yawning mouth opens and the horns by it twitch as it emits a powerful laser beam. With devastating accuracy the beam slices through the spaceship, disintegrating its middle section.  
  
When the remains hit the ground reality sinks in and time is restored to normal. "Nooooooo!" Optimus wails.  
  
"Now! Their moral is sunk and they are out in the open! Attack at once, men!" Megatron smiled as he ordered his troops to commence the attack, almost oblivious to the new threat from space.  
  
The Decepticons let out a mighty battle cry as they rushed towards the stunned Autobots who stood helplessly staring at the wreck.  
  
Emrial pulled herself from the wreckage. She was covered in scrapes from head to toe but amazingly she was alive. _Oye, I'm going to be feeling this in the morning!_ She grasped her head as a throbbing pain began to take over. _Oh, my bleep! I wonder if the others survived!_ She prodded through the scrap metal, her hand brushing against a cold metal object. With trembling hands Emrial picked up the mashed head of her close friend, Chopper.  
  
Crystal droplets began to form at the edge of her blue eyes as she looked around and realized that she was the lone survivor of the crash. _No...Trice! Chopper! Tank!_ She paused as it hit her. _Jet Fire..._ Her shoulders shook as the head slipped out of hands. She grasped the ground as the sobs controlled her. _No! No! No! Not Jet Fire!_ Her heart screamed. Twinkling tears made trails on her bloodstained face as they rolled off her chin. Almost magically the droplets began to float around Emrial, raising her up in a gust of wind.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Emrial shouted in anguish above the noise of the roaring battle. All optics turned to the floating girl as her tears swirled around her. Her clothes began to disintegrate and with a light glowing green light they turned into micro dust. Beginning at her shoulders a flowing pink gown began to swirl around her body as it was set in place. The loose gown flowed regally down her body and the tail floated gently behind her. A glowing green surrounded the teenager as her hair began to pull itself back into an elegant style. And in a twinkle a silver tiara appeared on her head. The transformers on the ground gasped in awe for she looked every inch a real princess.  
  
Emrial closed her tear-studded eyes as the moment consumed her. In a flash of light there was a scepter in her hand. Upon it was the strange swirled symbol that had adorned her armor's shield. She gracefully held the scepter close to her face before extending it out at full arm's length. Suddenly a bright green light began to wave over the planet.  
  
"Huh?" Red Alert mumbled as the green wave passed over his bed where he had been laid since the battle had broken out since Megatron had stabbed Emrial and the mini cons had drug her away. Once the light had passed he looked down at his body. He couldn't believe his eyes! Without a second thought he jumped out of bed and tested his repaired system. Everything had been fixed and now he sported new orange and blue armor!  
  
"What the...?" Hot Shot mumbled as the light also passed over him.  
  
"Bro! Check it out!" Sideswipe gazed at his friend in wonder.  
  
"Huh?" Hot Shot looked down at his new armor. "Sweet! Now I truly am a HOT shot!" He chuckled as he observed the new flames that adorned his armor.  
  
"If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it!" Starscream stared in wonder at his changed colors. "I look like Thundercracker!" He exclaimed of his new blue armor.  
  
"Hmm...why...why has she given ME new armor?" Megatron studied his new self.  
  
"Maybe she was aiming for someone else and accidentally got you!" A red Demolisher joked.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like something I would say!" Cyclonus whined.  
  
When it had swept the planet the green light focused on the crash sight. Emrial's eyes furrowed as she concentrated hard on the scrap heap. Fragment by fragment old friends were put together. With a sigh a cold wind swept the planet and instantly her old clothes were reinstated. Lightheaded at the mega drain of energy Emrial fainted and fell to the planet's surface.  
  
"Emrial!" Like coming out of a trance Optimus was alerted of her situation and ran to her. Oh Primus please don't let her be dead! His thoughts screamed as he lifted the limp body tenderly with one hand.  
  
"Optimus..." Jet Fire's optics turned on and he stumbled forward towards his leader.  
  
"Easy, soldier. I think coming back from the dead deserves some time off, don't you?" Prime smiled at his second-in-command.  
  
"Bwee eep dee weep?" The mini cons buzzed around the two.  
  
"Yeah, what they said. What on Cybertron happened? What do you mean "coming back from the dead?" Jet Fire scratched his head.  
  
"Maybe some other time, old friend." Optimus wrapped an arm around the soldiers shoulder. "Some other time..."  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: ooooh hope you liked! So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-  
  
Kitty: Kat, breathe!  
  
KatDrama: (draws in deep breathe) so sorry that this is so late but I've been oober busy!  
  
Kitty: But remember, no matter how busy she is, if you send in TONS of reviews she feels more obligated to try to update ASAP. So I guess you know what that means, don't you?  
  
KatDrama: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Kitty: Kat...breathe!  
  
KatDrama: (draws in breath)  
  
Kitty: Say, don't you have to have those first eleven pages in that 21 page packet done by tomorrow for Driver's Ed?  
  
KatDrama: AGGGGH! NOOOOO! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!! EIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE DID I PUT IT? WHERE?!!!!  
  
Kitty: See what I mean by busy?  
  
KatDrama: Imdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimead  
  
Kitty: Kat?  
  
KatDrama: what?!  
  
Kitty: Breathe!  
  
KatDrama: (draws in breath) Imdeadimdeadimdeadimdead..... 


	40. Turn of Events

KatDrama: Oh! Yeah! I got my permit! I got my permit! (does a little dance)  
  
Kitty: (embarrassed at the sight of KatDrama's dancing) err...AHEM! Kat, don't you have some more important business at hand?  
  
KatDrama: (cluelessly) like what?  
  
Kitty: oh, I don't know. Maybe updating a certain story.  
  
KatDrama: I already updated Whispering Sunshine. (continues dancing)  
  
KatD: err...I think she means a certain Transformer story  
  
KatDrama: Oh, I worked on The Essays of Daniel Thor a little bit the other day but then my parents told me I had to stop the maniac laughter, so it's sort of come to a stand still since then.  
  
Rurouni KatDrama: This one believes that they meant your other Transformer story, that I do.  
  
KatDrama: ...other...(thinks hard)....oh! right! Jet Blast! How could I forget?  
  
Kitty: Maybe it's because your memory is nonexistent.  
  
KatDrama: ha ha, if I don't have a good memory then how do explain my GPA off 4.0?!  
  
Kitty: uh...I'm not talking about your academic memory. I'm talking about your sort-of-important memory.  
  
KatDrama: huh?  
  
Kitty: like remembering the little important things.  
  
KatDrama: Like?  
  
Kitty: Like 'hey, weren't you supposed to be at a meeting right about now?'  
  
KatDrama: am I?!  
  
Kitty: no, not today.  
  
KatDrama: That's a relief. So, what were we talking about?  
  
Kitty: -- never mind.  
  
KatDrama: anywhoo- on another note...I got my permit!! Whoo-hoo!!!  
  
Kitty: Haven't we been through this already?  
  
KatDrama: We have? Oh, sorry. Oh-my-bleep! I can't believe that this is actually chapter 40!!!!! I mean, I never thought I'd have a story this long.  
  
Kitty: How would you know if you've never actually finished a story?  
  
KatDrama: Hey! It's not my fault that most of em go belly up due to no reviews. Like my first story came to a dead stand still on chapter 18 because I had been getting 0 reviews for like the past few chapters of it. Anywhoo- sorry guys! Just stalling for time until I think of what to write. Well, here goes!  
  
Chapter 40 (man, I can't believe it's chapter 40!!)  
  
Turn of Events  
  
Despair filled the metallic planet, Cybertron, as a giant monster of a Transformer orbited around the sphere. No one could help but not feel the heaviness of impending doom. The Autobots had been liberated and the leaders of both factions had declared a cease-fire. Optimus because he wanted to plan on how to attack the threat of Unicron; Megatron because his tiny brain could just not fathom the fact that the strange earth girl had given him and some of his men new armor, like she was preparing them for something that he couldn't comprehend.  
  
Megatron sighed as he flopped down on his throne. What good was it to be the ruler of a planet whose destruction was inevitable? He felt like everything had gotten out of hand. He stared at his hands thinking about how he had let all that he had worked for slip through his fingers. Thrust had run away with the requiem blaster and shield. Wheeljack had chased after him with the Autobot Hot Shot, no less. He could feel his men becoming more and more used to the possible idea of joining forces with the Autobots.  
  
_By my maker's matrix I can't believe I'm about to do what I think I am._ The Decepticon leader clenched his teeth. "Cyclonus!" He rumbled.  
  
"Y...yes, sir?" The copter bot sidestepped wearily forward.  
  
"I want you to deliver a message to Prime."  
  
--  
  
"A peace talks with Megatron?" Optimus Prime stepped backwards with surprise.  
  
Cyclonus looked down at the ground as he shoved his toe beneath a piece of scrap metal in front of the Autobot's headquarters'. "That's what he said." He answered skeptically, not knowing whether Prime was about to laugh his head off or pummel the messenger.  
  
Optimus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And he wants me to come alone?"  
  
Cyclonus's head jerked up. Had Prime turned totally incompetent? He kept repeating everything that the messenger had just told him! It was even starting to get on his nerves, of all things. The copter bot just nodded his head.  
  
"Optimus, sir. Are you sure that it's a good idea?" Jet Fire leaned against the outside of the building, not totally convinced.  
  
"Jet Fire, we have to give peace a try!" Optimus turned to face his soldier. "And if Megatron is willing to come to terms I'm more that ready to meet with him."  
  
"I don't know, I think you should have a backup plan." The Second-in- Command complained.  
  
"And just what did you have in mind?" Optimus was getting just a little more than peeved at the aerial commander.  
  
The cowboy-ish transformer grinned wryly. "Emrial."  
  
--  
  
Man, a lot had happened since the Autobot's arrival at Cybertron just two days ago! Emrial's head still whirled as she tried to comprehend the facts. The only thing she really remembered was the face off with Megatron and thinking she was going to die inside Jet Fire. But Red Alert had informed her in on the rest.  
  
"During your battle with Megatron he stabbed you in the neck, piercing your armor. Your armor faded away and the mini cons appeared. They were all pretty dazed but they managed to drag you away to safety. While all this was happening the Decepticons and Autobots started an all out war. When we had secured a base Jet Fire followed the mini con's distress signal to the abandoned building.  
  
While flying in Jet Fire one of the Decepticons (we believe it was Cyclonus, but our data is unclear) fired a missile with a canister of laughing gas. When it was injected into Jet Fire all Transformers inside were affected, but we believe that since you were not in mech form the gas did not affect you as an organic (but once again, our data may not be precise).  
  
Anyways, Unicron fired a big laser beam straight through Jet Fire, destroying most of him and the mini cons. We think you survived because you were in the front most area of the cockpit. After this everyone was stunned, then the Decepticons decided to launch an attack. Suddenly you emerged from the wreck and started glowing. This green glowing engulfed the whole planet, repairing everyone who was damaged. And you transformed into the most beautiful organic."  
  
At least, that's what he had said. Emrial sighed as she watched Tank challenging Sideswipe (who was told to keep an eye on the teenager). She chuckled, noticing how nervous the young transformer was against the aggressive mini con with an Arnold Swa-(oh I can't spell his last name! You know who it is! The Terminator dude who's now the governor of California. Yeah, that dude, that accent.) Tank grinned a metallic and surprisingly white toothy grin as he flexed his metal muscles.  
  
Sideswipe nervously stepped backwards and glanced sideways at the teenager for some support.  
  
Emrial smiled mischievously. "Hey Tank!" She hollered.  
  
"You talkin' to me?" The mini con turned to face his human.  
  
Emrial's grin grew wider. "Ya, I'm talking to you. You wanna know a secret?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mere an' I'll whisper it too you." Emrial beckoned. Hesitantly Tank inched forward and leaned over as the girl whispered into his sound receptor.  
  
"Really? How fun!" The mini con giggled maniacally with joy.  
  
"Emrial?!" Sideswipe became more nervous as the mini con began to advance towards him. "What did you tell him?!"  
  
Emrial giggled.  
  
"EMRIAL?!" Sideswipe was sure this was going to be the end for him.  
  
Suddenly the menacing six-wheeler mini con adopted a cute and almost cuddly anime face with his cheeks puffed out and his optics batting all cute like. "Hug fest, Bro!!!!!!" Tank launched at the transformer with his arms outstretched wide.  
  
"GAH! NOOOOOO!!!!" Sideswipe scream as the mini con proceeded to chase him all around the room.  
  
Emrial fell over on her back. She thought she was going to die from laughter! She just couldn't help herself. In a corner of the room Trice and Chopper looked up from their game of Battleship and sweat dropped embarrassingly at what was transpiring. "Either we're strange, or everyone else is." Trice voiced his thoughts as he proceeded to take out Chopper's submarine.  
  
"It doesn't take much to see that we're the only sane ones here." Chopper agreed as she joyfully blew up Trice's tanker.  
  
A burst of air from the hydraulics in the door alerted the occupants of the room that someone was entering. Not that anyone noticed or cared.  
  
"Hey................" Hot Shot entered, holding a package behind his back. He narrowly missed a collision with Sideswipe who was making tracks. Quickly he stepped to the middle of the room where Emrial was gulping air between the laughter. "What's...going on?" Hot Shot's optics followed his 'bro's' path.  
  
Emrial wiped away the tears of joy before responding. "Trying to break Sideswipe of his little habit. It's not as fun when someone else does it to him." She smiled. "I wonder if he's realized that Tank is no longer chasing him."  
  
Tank collapsed on the floor in a burst of laughter as he continued to watch the transformer running in circles around the room, screaming like a little girl.  
  
"So, what's up with you?" Emrial stood and dusted the, well, dust off of her pants.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen with all this Unicron stuff, and so..." Hot Shot stopped for a moment, with a heavy heart he continued. "Emrial, I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again. Each day in just the war against the Decepticons there were many casualties, and who knows how many more will result from this Unicron, and one of these days I may very well become one of those statistics."  
  
"Hot Shot..." Crystal wells began to trickle a little stream at the edges of Emrial's eyes.  
  
"And, so, well..." Hot Shot nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I wanted you to have one of these before I went into combat, just so I'd be sure that there'd be something to catch you when you're falling if I'm not around." He thrust the brown package forward into the organic's hands.  
  
Emrial was shocked at the weight of the parcel. "Hot Shot, what is it?" She stood dumfounded in front of her towering friend.  
  
A brief smile flashed on the bot's face. "A parachute. We've always said that you needed one."  
  
Emrial smiled as she set the package on the floor. Exhaust began to slightly burst from her jet boots as she gently flew up to the transformer's height. Leaning forward towards the Autobot she wrapped her arms around his front chest plate (for that's about how far her arms could reach). Hot Shot had gone through the torturous gesture from Sideswipe, but coming from this organic girl it had a whole new feeling. Carefully he reached up and returned the embrace.  
  
Now the trickle from the well spilled forth more like a river. "Hot Shot, no matter what, I'll never forget you."  
  
"And I, you." Hot Shot smiled through the great pain in his spark. Everyone else in the room seemed to melt away as he stood with his friend clinging to him.  
  
"Hot Shot...promise me..." Emrial sobbed through the tears.  
  
"Promise you what?" He looked down at her tormented face.  
  
"Promise me that if you survive that some day when this is all over you'll come back to Earth...to me." She cried.  
  
"I will." He softly stroked the top of her head with his large finger. He wished that the heartfelt moment could last forever, but alas, he had strategies to plan and troops to command. Finally, he had to draw himself away. "I...I have to go." He stammered. _Tell her!!_ His subconscious screamed.  
  
"Oh, Hot Shot." Emrial flew up and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a smear of pink lipstick. Sadly she turned and flew back to the ground.  
  
Hot Shot reached up and touched his burning cheek. Without another thought he got down on his knees and looked at the girl. "Emrial." He said with determination in his voice. "I know that you're really close friends with Jet Fire, and I'd never want to tear you away from him. But I have to tell you, that every moment you've spent with him is like a year of sorrows added to my life...because...because I love you and care for you! I know that it would never work out but I felt that I had to tell you before I go into to combat." Hot Shot stood up. "Take care of him. Goodbye, Emrial."  
  
Emrial felt like someone had removed her heart from her chest and ripped in half. She fell to her knees as she watched the sad soldier leave. She couldn't comprehend it! Was it true? Had Hot Shot said...that he loved her? Then, what about Jet Fire?  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: Oooooooh! How many of you saw THAT coming?! I know, I'm a cruel, cruel author leaving you with such a cliffhanger, but that should just be more motivation for you all to leave nice long reviews for me to find in my inbox. Ta ta for now! 


	41. The NotSoPeaceful Talks

KatDrama: No! Code Red 73, don't go away! Come back! What have I done? Do you think I've lost a reviewer?  
  
Kitty: Just relax. Code Red might be back. We're all just a little shocked at the surprising twist you sprung on us in the last chapter.  
  
KatDrama: Oh, that. (smiles) It's about to get way more twisted. Just stick around for a few more chapters. Turns out that it's more of a love SQUARE (if there is such a thing) instead of a love triangle.  
  
Kitty: WHAT? Who's the fourth?!  
  
KatDrama: (smiles) I don't think I'll tell you yet, you can just discover it yourself.  
  
Kitty: But that's so mean!  
  
KatDrama: I know ; D well, onwards!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 41  
  
The Not-So-Peaceful Talks  
  
Thoughts tumbling around the issue of Hot Shot swam through Emrial's head like some goldfish that refused to die. It wouldn't matter how hard she hit her head she couldn't get them out. They just kept swimming inside her brain, so she had to go on with them cornered in the back of her mind. Right now she really had to at least try to concentrate on the task set before her. After all, going with Optimus to a meeting with Megatron required one's full attention. Emrial nervously tugged at her gloves, in case they weren't on snug enough.  
  
Optimus, towering tall above the fidgeting girl noticed her nervousness. "Relax. I'm sure everything will go just fine. Jet Fire's standing by with back up if we need it."  
  
Emrial gulped until her throat was dry. "Explain to me again exactly why you need me along." She couldn't help the obvious quiver in her voice. After all, why would she want to be meeting up with the psycho bot who almost ended her life?  
  
Prime sighed as he picked the organic up in his hand and held her out at about chest's height. "Because, Megatron fears you, and just your presence might be enough to keep him from doing anything rash."  
  
"So, you want me to play referee?" Emrial shuffled her boots clunkily.  
  
"If you want to call it that."  
  
"Great." Emrial sighed as she hunkered down and sat cross-legged in the enormous hand.  
  
--  
  
Inside the cockpit of his personal ship Hot Shot fiddled with the controls, adjusting this and that so that everything was just right. But he too had his load of goldfish swimming inside his head. He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to Emrial. What an idiot he was. Why did he say something like that? Surely she would hate him now. The soldier sighed heavily before a crackle on the com-link frightened his fish into hiding for the moment.  
  
"Hot Shot, come in." Jet Fire's face came up on the screen inside the ship's cockpit.  
  
Hot Shot's face became slightly flushed as he flipped on the com to reply. "Hot Shot here."  
  
The normally chuckling face on the other end was surprisingly grim. "Orders from Optimus: remain on stand by and be prepared to move out at a moment's notice."  
  
"Sure, any reason why?" Hot Shot questioned.  
  
Jet Fire sighed. "Well, sonny, it could go one of two ways. If the peace talks are successful then we will move out immediately against Unicron. But if the talks aren't and things get bad we'll need you and your men to move in and cover Optimus and Emrial so they can make an escape."  
  
"Wait, Emrial's out there with Optimus?!" Hot Shot sat upright in his seat.  
  
"Yeah, it was my idea that she play referee. Seems that Megs has a sort of strange phobia of the gal." Jet Fire stated almost proudly of his suggestion.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Hot Shot nearly screamed. "She could get killed out there!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down. That girl has been through way to many near death experiences to be brought down now." Jet Fire held up his hands innocently.  
  
"So?! That doesn't mean so be so lucky this time!" Hot Shot began to close the cockpit to his ship.  
  
"Hot Shot! What do you think you're doing?!" Jet Fire roared into the com.  
  
Hot Shot grabbed the controls as the engine began to warm up. "I'm going after Emrial." He stated through locked teeth as he closed the link.  
  
_Damn you Hot Shot!_ _You're going to ruin our only chance fore peace!!_ Jet Fire wasted no time in preparing for his own manual launch to go after the soldier.  
  
--  
  
"What's she doing here, Prime? I thought I said 'come alone'!" Megatron pointed shakily at the organic sitting in the Autobot's hand.  
  
"I have, she's only here to play referee." Optimus set the girl on the ground. Emrial glared coldly up at Megatron. Inside she was laughing her head off at making the ruthless leader squirm.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Just make her keep her distance!" Megatron took a few steps backwards.  
  
Optimus nodded to Emrial and she backed off a few feet and stood with arms crossed while observing the two transformers. "Now," Optimus spoke. "Let's talk."  
  
--  
  
"Hot Shot get your tail back here!" Jet Fire yelled as he pulled up alongside the space ship.  
  
"No! I won't let Megatron get Emrial. You should've known better than to send her out there!" Hot Shot growled.  
  
Jet Fire sighed. "Look, Hot Shot. I know that you've got these 'feelings' for Emrial, but you can't let them jeopardize this mission. I'm just as scared about them being out there with that creep, but we have to let them do what they need to do."  
  
Hot Shot didn't answer. Grumbling he punched his fist through the communicator panel on the ship's dashboard. "Sure, whatever you say, Jet Fire." He smirked to himself.  
  
"Hot Shot, you !#%&$)&!(#!!!! Pull over already!" Jet Fire brushed up against the youngster's ship.  
  
_No way, man. This is more than some harebrained heroistic deed. This is the race for Emrial's heart._ Hot Shot thought determinedly. _And there's no way I'm going to let you steal the prize.  
  
_--  
  
"Well, then how about a temporary joint of forces until Unicron is destroyed?" Prime suggested to Megatron.  
  
"Are you kidding? And let you get to know all of our top military secrets? No way!" Megatron pushed his nose in the air and crossed his arms.  
  
Emrial couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What military secrets? Like you wear femme's under armor?" She pointed recklessly at the accused.  
  
Megatron took on the air of being quite offended, which he probably was. "I do not! See? THIS is why I didn't want the little bug around!" Megatron pouted to Optimus.  
  
"Emrial!" Optimus tried to shush her by speaking through the corner of his mouth. But sadly the organic did not hear his desperate pleas for silence.  
  
"No, you don't want me around because you know that I could beat you!" She announced.  
  
"Why you!!" Megatron prepared to jump upon the organic.  
  
Optimus jumped into action and held the furious mech back. "Emrial, what on earth are you doing?" He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Emrial cocked her head. "I can't help it. It's the truth serum that Red Alert inconspicuously put in my Energon dosage this morning." Gasping, Emrial put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?! Why on Cybertron would he do that?"  
  
Emrial shrugged. "Maybe it's because Hot Shot and Jet Fire cornered him and forced him to do it so that they could find out who I really love." Emrial clasped her hands firmly over her mouth. "Wow, this is overly truthful." She couldn't help but blurt.  
  
"RED ALERT!!!!" Optimus shouted in anger.  
  
Far away in his lab Red Alert's head snapped up. "Did someone just call my name?" He shrugged before continuing back to his work.  
  
Upon arriving at the scene Hot Shot immediately set his ship down and jumped out.  
  
"Hot Shot? What are you doing here?" Optimus groaned. This was more than he could handle right at the moment!  
  
Noticing that his leader was trying to hold Megatron back Hot Shot devised a plan. "I'm here to take Emrial, seeing as she is causing so much trouble." He tried to look like he was conducting official business.  
  
Optimus released a relieved sigh. "Yes, please, go ahead. But, we'll need to have a little talk later."  
  
Hot Shot hurriedly rushed over and picked up the teenager just as Jet Fire was landing. "Hey buddy! Just in time. Optimus needs you to stand by as referee!" He smiled as he ran past the confused bot.  
  
Looking from Megatron to Optimus, Jet Fire groaned. It was going to be a l- o-n-g day.  
  
"My favorite color is blue! I secretly actually like some dogs, though I claim cats are better. It was I who put the shaving cream in Optimus's oil can!" The girl kept spewing secrets. Hot Shot smiled, the serum had worked! Now, to get her back to Red Alert...before she drove him crazy!  
  
"Blurr likes to takes baths with a little yellow rubber ducky. Hoist plays with Barbie dolls! You really enjoy Sideswipes antics! By the way, did you know that he's afraid of spiders? He picked that up from Fred, who's scared of everything and sometimes still wets the bed. Red Alert attends kickboxing classes at night. Cyclonus wants to be a rapper. Demolisher is taking a college course in English...." The babbles went on and on.  
  
Hot Shot groaned.  
  
--  
  
KatDrama: sry guys, I know, this was a lame chapter but I have writer's block...again.  
  
Kitty: If that's true how come you started that new Gundam Seed story?  
  
KatDrama: (pounces on Kitty) shushie! Don't you know how to keep secrets?  
  
Kitty: Not since I mistook Red Alert's truth serum for a carbonated beverage.  
  
KatDrama: (groans) wonderful.  
  
Kitty: Besides, you wanted to update this story so the evil plot bunnies wouldn't get you!  
  
KatDrama: True...  
  
Kitty: And maybe some of your readers also watch Gundam Seed, then they could check out your new brainchild 'The Two La Flagas', since no one else has reviewed it as of yet.  
  
KatDrama: That would be nice...  
  
Kitty: Hey, cheer up! You only have 8 more hours of drivers ed at BTW (behind-the-wheel) and then you're done.  
  
KatDrama: Yays! Freedom! So I can update my stories and veg out ALL day long.  
  
Kitty: But then again, school starts in a month.  
  
KatDrama: Drat!!!  
  
Kitty: Well, that's all for now, Reviews please! 


	42. Confessions of Love

A/n: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I've been so busy and I've have writers block. I know this chapter is sort of short, but it needed to be written. Now I reveal the fourth point of the square! Enjoy and please review! I'm trying a new style of writing (hopefully it's improved) so I'd like to hear your opinions. I'm trying to add more description, plz let me know how I do!

Chapter 42

Confessions of Love

The friendly yellow giant that we have come to affectionately know as Hot Shot paced the floor outside the med bay without any signs of stopping. He had just returned Emrial to Red Alert and he knew that any moment now the science bot would burst through the electronic sliding doors and announce that the task was finished. The task? Hook Emrial up to a lie detector. Sure, Red had slipped her some truth serum, but for the touchy subject they were about to embark upon her, they needed to be absolutely sure.

Just as the young warrior had predicted, the science officer burst through the giant sliding doors and nodded his head, motioning for the yellow one to enter. She lay in a semi-conscious state, her eyes were snapped open wide to reveal nothing more than pure white. In the bright light her hair lay about her shoulders, glimmering softly. What unmistakable beauty! Well, except for the helmet and cables currently hooked up to her, but that made no difference to the love struck Autobot. Hot Shot had to stop to catch his breath every time he laid optic upon her, but what did she feel for him? That was what they were about to find out.

Hot Shot took a seat in a wheelie chair beside the bed. It squeaked as he moved forward. The transformer grumbled a great deal as he came to a resting place beside the nearly sleeping beauty. He leaned forward to began to questioning when...SQUEAK!!!!

"ARG!" Hot Shot leapt up and threw the chair across the room. It made a satisfactory clatter in the farthest reaches of the lab.

Sitting behind the lie detector the science/medic officer coughed slightly. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

"Forget it!" Hot Shot stalked across the room and picked up a solid chair and slammed it next to Emrial's resting place. Grumpily he sat down and scooted up to the edge of the bed.

"Ahem." Suddenly he felt a great deal of nervousness, and for some unknown reason felt compelled to clear his throat. "Uh...Emrial?" He hesitantly spoke, blushing slightly he realized that he squeaked worse than the offending chair.

"Yes, Hot Shot?" She spoke in a calm, hypnotic manor.

"Emrial, do you love me?"

There came an outright giggle from the girl's soft pink lips. "But of course!"

The Autobot's hopes began to rise. "Really? How so?"

Those same soft lips pursed as the girl to whom they belonged began to think. "Well, you've always been there for me, I can always rely on you to catch me when I'm going down, literally. I can train with you and we do lots of fun stuff together. I...love you as if you were my brother."

Hot Shot's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _Like a brother?! _Picking up his bottom mouthpiece and popping it back in place, he set it tight and proceeded to ask the question he hated most. "Do you love Jet Fire?"

A bright smile radiated the girl's face. "Jet Fire is a really fun guy. Sometimes he can get us nearly killed, but even then he laughs. I sometimes wish he were more careful. Some may think he's a show off but I believe that he's a free spirit that should not be tied down."

Hot Shot groaned. He himself had witnessed the other transformer's dangerous quirks, so that wasn't quite what he wanted her to tell him! "But do you love him?" He pressed onward.

"I...have feelings for him."

Hot Shot glanced up at Red Alert. "Is the serum wearing off? She appears to be hiding something." To which to officer just shrugged and cranked up the volume on the CD player he had installed in his system to full volume so that the ATeens were making him nearly vibrate from the sound waves.

"This is hopeless!" The reckless young Autobot punched his fist in the wall as he hastily left. Glancing about and noticing that the other bot was gone the medical officer turned down the volume and walked up beside Emrial. There was something that he too had been waiting to clarify.

"Uh...er...Emrial?" He did his best Hot Shot imitation, vocally speaking.

"Yes?"

"Do...you love Red Alert?"

A little smile once more played over the girl's features. "Red Alert is a truly good friend that I can confide in. He has always been there for me. I am honored to be so close to him."

"Close enough." The robot smiled. All this time, the dreams he had been harboring, they had some hope after all.

--

Next chapter has some guaranteed serious butt kicking action you wont want to miss! So, review!! (winks) maybe a nice long review from all of you might motivate me to write it sooner and/or longer. (wink) (wink) (hint) (hint)


	43. The Miracle Worker

A/n: Okay, the general response from you guys was that you were confused. Sorry, I know I only subtly hinted it, but yes, the fourth lover IS Red Alert. Why not Blurr? Stick around for the next chapter when I tell you why.

--

Chapter 43

The Miracle Worker

Emrial's day had pretty much been wasted, and despite the whole peace talks mishap the two warring factions had decided to join forces for the time being to defeat the strange entity known as Unicron. No one was quite sure why Megatron had agreed to Prime's terms, but a few think it was the cookie peace offering Jet Fire baked. Who knew that the lovable giant had a nick for deliciously bad-for-your-health dessert food substances? Though the giant vat of chocolate cookie dough stored in his quarters could have been a hint.

But there was no time for sugary desserts now. The combined forces were throwing everything they had at the unfolding giant that loomed around their planet. But not one dent showed on Unicron's surface.

The young earth warrior, Emrial joined these forces. Flying beside nimble spacecrafts she viciously attacked the planet size transformer. Sometimes she would charge it and strike against it with her sword. When that failed she would materialize all sorts of weaponry, each proving futile for her cause. Something about the scene seemed familiar, though. And she tried to recall what it was.

_--flashback--_

_She came out of the other end and hovered around, gaining her bearings. She was in space, that was all she knew._

_A short distance away she saw a large transformer floating in the zero gravity that is space. She saw the Autobot emblem on him, so she decided it was safe to venture forward. _

_He was mostly white, with two large wings folded behind his body. He had large feet with booster jets on them. A red crest adorned his head. _

_Beside him a big booster gun floated. She pushed it toward the bot._

"_Emrial..." The Autobot turned his head, and spoke in a shaky voice. "What are you doing out here? It's not safe. Get back to the ship."_

"_What's going on?" She asked him._

_The bot moved his arm and pointed to an extremely large transformer that was attacking a fleet of ships. _

"_Unicron." He said. "If we cannot defeat him, we will loose our planet." _

_He looked back at Emrial. "His only weakness is inside him, but we can't get to it." He shuddered. "If only the Decepticons would see things our way and join us in battle. Without teamwork, I'm sure our planet shall be destroyed." The bot paused._

_Emrial thought a moment, looking from the gargantuan transformer to the Autobot's pretty big gun._

_Without a moments hesitation she slipped her hand into the gun. She concentrated hard, transforming the gun into an even larger, more powerful weapon._

"_Here." She tried to put the gun in the bot's hand. "Try this."_

"_I can't." He waved his hand away. "My energy's too low. I'm waiting for a ship to rescue me. I've been blown too far away from the action to be noticed, though."_

"_Hmm." Emrial grasped the weapon firmly in both her hands. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She unfolded her wings and flew firmly forwards, the jets on her feet pushing her at full throttle. _

"_What are you doing?" The bot called out, but she was already out of hearing range. "Crazy kid." He shook his head. "She's going to get herself killed!"_

"_I don't know what I'm doing." She said to herself. "But I know that I must do it!"_

_Emrial stopped, well within range of Unicron. She braced herself, the gun in the ready position; she held it over her shoulder like a bazooka. _

"_Hey! Ugly!" She fired one of her missiles from her wings to get his attention._

_The large transformer turned his head. _

_Emrial smirked. "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" _

_--end flashback—_

A bright light dawned upon the girl. _Of course! That crazy dream! Maybe...it wasn't just a dream! _She snapped her fingers with the realization. Quickly she flew back to base to find the giant she needed.

Her big metal boots made clanking noises as she clomped down the hallway. Rounding a bend in the base she heard the voice of that which she was searching for. Sliding the door open a crack she looked in and noticed that there was large compiling of transformers forming battle plans, and Jet Fire was leading him. _I can't interrupt him now. _Her heart sank momentarily before another idea hit here. _Hmm..._she wandered off. _I wonder if Red has any spare parts._

--

With such a ferocious battle going on (though as one-sided as it seemed) there were of course the share of wounded. Red Alert worked as quickly as his ethics would allow him, moving skillfully from patient to patient; administering a little pain killer here, a joint transplant there, nothing out of the usual. So of course the med-bot did not have time to glance up as the doors to his workspace slid open.

Emrial stood in the midst of hurting transformers. Some with just a few minor cuts, a lot with missing limbs, but alarmingly many of them were gasping their last breathes as their precious fluids leaked out all over the floor. Emrial bit her lip as she walked past the repulsing lines of injured to find the medic in charge.

She found him bent over a dying mech, a wound to the chest had exposed vital parts and much of his fluids were depleted. Still, Red Alert would not give up. He had done the impossible before, but this case seemed to be his limit. He pumped fluids feverously into the transformer, only to have them drain out just as quickly. The young soldier, cut down in the prime of his life, was beyond saving. Red Alert sadly moved his arms away when the transformer's bio signs began to slow to a straight line.

Without thinking, Emrial tenderly laid a hand on the dying one's chest. Thinking hard the strange green light began to pulsate from her hand. It repaired the broken wires and fluid cables, and reformed his armor. Red Alert gasped as he looked at the miracle worker. Her eyes were closed, but not creased. Her face looked serene and calm, as if she was having a wonderful dream. Her blonde hair floated gracefully by her face as the green pulsated through her, like a strange green glowy stick at night. He was shocked when the glowing stopped and she removed her hand from the now completely healed soldier. She opened her bright blue eyes and stared calmly into the astonished mech's single red optic.

"He'll be okay now. Give him plenty of Energon fluids to replace those lost and give him time to recover. Make him stay still so as to not undo it." She smiled as the young soldier came online. "It'll be okay now. Just get some quiet rest." She patted him tenderly on the shoulder.

The teenage transformer looked up at her with bright optics. He reached up and placed his hand over hers. "Are...you an angel?" He questioned.

Emrial gasped. She had been called many things, but never that. "No...I'm not an angel." She hesitantly answered.

"Are you sure? Because you sure worked a miracle." He smiled.

From across the room a warrior who had lost his right arm all the way from the shoulder joint spoke up. "Yes, she is a miracle worker. She's the one that made Jet Fire become alive again after being dead."

"Yeah, I saw it with my own optics." Another transformer spoke up, and soon the whole room was aroused. Murmurings and pleas for healing overwhelmed the girl. Frantically she looked up at Red Alert. He was smiling his all knowing smile. Glancing back at the wounded she felt a sudden urge to help.

"Red Alert, do you have an Energon transfusion circuitry board?" She called to the medic.

"But of course...why?" He crossed his arms.

"Let me see it!" She urged.

"I don't know where this is going..." He wheeled the contraption over to the earth girl. It was a machine designed to pump Energon into a transformer that had gone into stasis lock. Sort of like a jumper cable for transformers, if you will.

Emrial tore open the top of the machine and reached into the circuitry.

"What are you doing?!" Red Alert protested. "You'll get yourself fried!"

But his pleas meant nothing to the determined girl. Emrial grabbed the tubes and wires and thought as a great green aurora filled the room. Suddenly, missing pieces parts were restored and cracks and dents were fixed. The mortally wounded and half dead found new life. Crackling energy leapt nearly to the ceiling and there was a loud boom as Emrial suddenly released the cables, and was catapulted backwards as the machine exploded with a cloud of smoke.

"Emrial!" Red Alert rushed through the smoke in a desperate attempt to find the girl. He was relieved to see her walking towards him, a smoldering hand covering her mouth as she coughed like crazy. Red Alert glared sternly at the girl. "You could have gotten yourself killed! That was a very foolish thing to do!" He prepared to launch into a long lecture.

Emrial smiled as the smoke cleared and her coughing ceased. "Was it really? If I had tried to heal everyone without being plugged into a source of energy I would have drained all of my energy and fainted. So I channeled the raw energy from the machine to where it was needed. I wouldn't be very useful to the fight if I were unconscious, now, would I?" She smirked wryly as the last of her hairs stopped smoldering.

Red Alert sighed heavily. She was right, but did she have to choose such a destructive method? That was his only spare transfusion circuitry board. Looking around the room he was relieved to see every one up and about, some grabbed weapons and prepared to launch right back out into the battle. At least she had given him a break from having to heal every one of them. Sliding down unto the floor the medic began to laugh his deep belly chuckle.

"What?" Emrial cocked her head as she sat upon the transformer's knee joint.

The medic sighed as he gathered his sanity. "What did you come here to do in the first place, Emrial?"

"Oh." In the rush of energy she had forgotten her original mission. "Do you have like a spare parts pile around somewhere that I can rummage through?"

The large robot thought a moment. "No, not all in one pile. We're so neat and tidy, we scatter our junk all over the place." He chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, then how do I know if something's not being used?"

"Just ask Optimus, he knows."

"Okay..." Emrial rocked back and forth as she sat straddling the Autobot's leg. "So where might I find Optimus?"

"In the command center." Red Alert stated as he lifted the earthling off of his leg and stood up to clean up the mess she had created.

"Doh! Of course!" Emrial cursed herself for not thinking of that. She waved a quick goodbye to the lonely bot in the med-bay before continuing on her journey for junk. On her way she passed through the armory and found a neato gun similar to Jet Fire's but it looked to be burnt out, but she could fix that.

She walked into the command center while examining the gun. No one noticed her, so she made herself noticeable. Spying the red Autobot leader discussing stuff with the Decepticon Demolisher she flew up and stood on the table they were leaning over. "Hey Optimus?" She called up.

"Oh, hi Emrial." Optimus stated without giving her as much as a glance.

Emrial cleared her throat. "I'm looking for spare parts. Is anyone using this gun?" She held the weapon up.

Optimus picked the gun up and studied it carefully. "It's Jet Fire's spare. He might need it."

"I only need it for a little while..." She put on her most adorable face and dug her toe sheepishly into the tabletop.

"Alright. Just don't let him know it's gone." He handed the weapon back to the pleading girl. "Now, would you please go somewhere else? We're trying to figure out the best way to blow Unicron up."

"Right-o!" Emrial saluted and flew away. "What luck!" She told herself. "Jet Fire's spare!" Back in the armory she tinkered with the gun, amping its stats and such. She increased firepower and recharged the gun, installing new weaponry. "Hmm...something's still missing..."

"Well, we could release a simultaneous bombardment on certain parts all at once. That might weaken him if we fire all of our guns at once." Demolisher pointed out to Optimus.

"Yes, but WHERE to strike...that's the big question." Optimus looked over a chart of what they knew of Unicron's body.

"Try the neck!" Emrial shouted as she passed the doorway.

"Yeah, that might just work." Optimus thought aloud.

"Can I have this thing-a-ma-bobber?" Emrial called, walking past the doorway while holding up a strange piece of metal.

"Yes, yes. Just leave me alone." Optimus shooed her away.

"Mm-K. Thanks!" She waved, passing by the doorway again. "Oh, by the way, is all the all paneling necessary?"

"If it's not covering vital systems." Optimus sighed, greatly peeved. "Now...where were we?" The Autobot leader turned back to his and Demolisher's grand scheme. His head suddenly jerked up at the ear splitting groan and snapping of metal.

"What on Cybertron?" Demolisher's head jerked up.

Emrial walked by the door again, carrying a huge piece of sheet metal.

"Emrial!!!" Optimus yelled and began storming after the girl. "Just what are you up too?" He stomped around the corner to the armory.

"Just this." Emrial smiled as she cocked her new weapon: a bulky modified version of Jet Fire's spare gun.

Optimus's optics nearly flew out of their sockets. "What is it?"

The girl smiled as she studied her new masterpiece. "This baby has the capability to bore a hole right through a planet. If anything, this should AT LEAST dent Unicron's tough hide."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go shoot that thing down already!" Optimus looked frothing mad.

"Yes sah!" Emrial saluted with a giggling smile.

--

A/n: yes yes, I know, lame filler chapter, but I'm going on a three-day vacation and I don't know when I'll be able to update again so I decided to just post this thing, ready or not. I hoped you enjoyed, now please go fill my inbox with lots and lots of nice long reviews!

p.s. For those of you interested, this story is now posted at I recommend you go there and rate my story nicely. Or not, if you so choose.


	44. Jet Blast

Chapter 44

Jet Blast

A human like girl, millions of miles away from the planet she claimed as home. What was she doing here, on this strange planet of metal beings? It was accident that she ever met them, but was it accident that she was standing on their planet now, a big gun in hand, destined to be Cybertron's savior from the menacing threat of Unicron? Was it destiny that she began to fly towards the planet-sized transformer? Was it fate that had brought her here? Was it planned in the cosmos that she would fall in love with one of the metallic giants? Was it accident that another loved her?

Emrial breathed rapidly, psyching herself up for the mission ahead. Closing her sweet blue eyes she took one long calming breath. In a light flash of green, her inner armor began to consume her. Familiar blackish blue plating lined her legs and arms. A small shield adorned her arm. In the final seconds of transformation her helmet formed on her head. With a mask and visor like Blurr, and a crest and earpieces like Optimus, and her burning blue optics, she looked every bit an Autobot femme.

"Are you nervous?" A large white transformer with a stylish red crest asked as he fiddled with his weapon. Jet Fire couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry about the teenage earth girl. She was so young, so small...so frail compared to other transformers. Could she really stand up to Unicron?

Emrial chuckled nervously as she finished the transformation from the human girl to her current mech form. "Nervous would be an understatement. If I weren't in femme mode right now I swear I would be peeing my pants." She trembled slightly as she willed her wings into existence.

The kind Autobot smiled underneath his mask. Chuckling slightly he laid one of his gigantic hands on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. "You'll do okay. The worse thing that could happen is that your plan wouldn't work."

The femme's spark jumped slightly at the touch of the older mech's hand. It felt so comforting. A fuzzy feeling of warmth seeped through her veins; she sighed slightly and leaned back into him. Choking back her fears she wrapped an arm around his gigantic girth and hugged him for what she hoped was not the last time. "Thank you, Jet Fire." She barely managed to blink back the Energon tears forming the corners of her optics.

Jet Fire felt a little surprised at her reaction to his encouragement, but after a moment of disturbing awkwardness, he smiled and returned the embrace, one of his hands softly rubbing her back. His optics drifted from her sweet face up to the giant threat that orbited the planet. Unicron seemed to be waiting for some motive to attack, as if he enjoyed just scarring the crap out of his victims long before eating them. Jet Fire coughed slightly and let go of the mech that still clung to him. "I suppose we better get going."

"Uh-huh." Emrial nodded her head sadly as she let go of the lovable giant. Sniffing back the tears she grabbed her gun that lay by her feet. Cocking it up on her shoulder she nodded to the Autobot vice-commander in a strictly business fashion. "Tell Hot Shot to have his troops move out and create the planned distraction. Are Optimus and Megatron ready to move in?"

"Jus' a sec." Jet Fire winked as he turned on his communicator. "Optimus, we're ready to commence operation 'Big Gun'. Are you ready?"

"Tell Emrial to go ahead. Hot Shot is ready to leave the planets surface." The reply came.

"Give the word sir." Jet Fire stood stiffly at attention.

"Attention all Autobots!" Optimus spoke through all communication channels.

"And Decepticons! And Decepticons!" Everyone could hear Megatron ranting in the background.

"...and Decepticons. We are ready to commence what we hope to be the final attack on Unicron. Is everybody ready?"

"Hot Shot reporting. All systems go, my squad shows all green lights."

"Demolisher, sir. Troops in place."

"Tidal Wave ready."

"We're all counting on you, Emrial! Go show that big hunk of metal who's boss!"

"Blurr, is your squadron ready?"

"Err...ahem...yes, Optimus sir." Blurr's spark ached. All he wanted to do was to let Emrial know that he was supporting her. He wanted to let her know that he would not surrender this time. He would stand beside her until he was no longer functional. He had almost got her killed once, no, maybe even twice, and he was not about to let her die because of him.

"Autobots! Move out! Good luck to you all!" Optimus cheered.

"Go Decepticons! Show these Autobots that we are no quitters! Do not come back until you defeat Unicron! And THAT'S a threat!!" Megatron shouted into the comm system.

A mass of transformer ships, both Autobot and Decepticon alike, more numerous than any one could possibly count filled the skies and began to move into space. Emrial flew up in the cover of the ships. There were big ones that moved like behemoth whales of space, and others that were small and quick as the darting hummingbird. These small ships weaved in and out between the large ships. Some moved in squads, and others were independent, moving on their own. Emrial took cover beside a small one marked Autobot. She kept pace with it as it darted between and around ships as if she could tell what moves the pilot was going to make before he made them.

Hot Shot flew his small ship between two big ones and gave a small whoop on enjoyment as he raced another ship. Smiling nervously, trying to keep his mind off of the battle, the bot glanced away from the control panel of his ship. He gasped, his optics bulging slightly. Beside his ship a lone femme flew, her booster jets flaring and wings tilting to change direction and keep up with his ship. Her optics were set forward on their target. Hot Shot stared dreamily at the girl. Her armor shined and reflected the light of tons of afterburners. She had this determined look to her stance as she held a very large gun with two hands.

"Oh...Emrial..." Hot Shot placed his hand on the window where she was. "Please be safe." He was suddenly jolted forward in his seat as he felt the wing of his craft ram into something.

"Hot Shot, what the bleep do you think you're doing? That was a new paint job!" The Autobot vice-commander shouted. Hot Shot looked out his other window to see the space ship flying next to him. "Keep your bleeping hands on the bleeping joystick, you bleeping bleeper! Don't you bleeping know how to fly your own bleeping ship?!"

"Aw, shut your trap Jet Fire." Hot Shot gritted his teeth as he regained control of his space ship.

"Hey, you better watch yourself, mister!" Jet Fire threatened.

"Ooooh, I'm really scared. Somebody help me, Jet Fire's going to tell on me! Whatever shall I do?" Hot Shot retorted sarcastically.

"What is with you? If this weren't an important mission I'd have you back at the base and court marshaled before you could say 'Uncle'."

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just leave me alone." Hot Shot steered his ship sharply away, causing Emrial to rear back to keep from being hit.

"You crazy kid!" Jet Fire called after him. "Emrial, are you okay?"

"A little shaken, but okay." She continued her flight path beside the earth style spaceship.

"I don't know what is with him." Jet Fire sighed.

"Him who?" Emrial turned her head to look at him.

"Hot Shot, he was piloting that ship."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I was so focused on the target, I..."

"It's okay, it's better that you do that. Still, I wonder what's gotten in to him. It's not like him to brush off a superior like that."

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Emrial giggled. Jet Fire had to chuckle at her whimsical expression. He jokingly nudged her with his hull.

"Why you little rascal..." He laughed.

Emrial sighed and regained her composure. "We're almost in range." She gestured to the looming giant ahead of them.

"Alright." Jet Fire quickly transformed to his natural, handsome self. "Everyone, scatter and fire!" He waved with his hand. Laser beams lighted the dark of space as all ships opened fire on Unicron.

Emrial used her thrusters to stop and stay positioned in one spot. She propped the large gun upon her shoulder. With set optics she nodded to the Autobot vice-commander. Jet Fire immediately radioed his leader. "Everything in place, are you ready to invade Unicron after the blast?"

"Yes, proceed." Came the reply from Optimus.

"Jet Fire?" Emrial asked grimly.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens after this blast, I don't want you to worry about me, okay? Promise me that no matter what you will focus on destroying Unicron first."

"Uh...sure."

"And, if something does happen to me, please keep an eye on Trice, Chopper and Tank for me."

"Say, I haven't seen those buggers today. What'd you do to them?" Jet Fire scratched his chin.

"They wanted to combine with me and come on this mission too, but it's too dangerous. I don't want to loose any of them ever again, so I welded them to the walls in the med bay. They'll give Red someone to talk to until I get back."

"Boy, that's a little much, don't you think?"

"Jet Fire, please. Just move to a safe distance now. I'm ready to fire the gun."

"Okay." Jet Fire hesitantly moved off. "Everyone, clear the blast radius!" He commanded, and all the ships moved off of Unicron to behind Emrial.

"Hey ugly!" It was her dream unfolding. Without thinking, she launched a missile from one of the rocket launchers on her wings. The missile exploded harmlessly on Unicron's face. The seemingly mindless giant turned his enormous head to her. At the exact moment his optics focused on her she fired the gun.

A huge amount of red energy gathered at the barrel of the gun. When the weapon reached full capacity it fired a wide beam. Though she fired her thrusters in the opposite direction, Emrial still felt herself being rocketed backwards. She closed her eyes when she felt herself scrape into a ship. She moved with her shoulder running along the entire length of the behemoth. If there were sound in space she would have been nauseated from the sickening grinding of armor, then flesh, then bone against the hull of the ship. Her eyes snapped open when she had cleared the ship. The long line of red blood and human flesh on the ship sent shivers up her spine. That's when the pain reached her. She screamed out, but no one heard her. She was in a black expanse of space that no one else occupied. As her vision became fuzzy she looked up to see the lights of a battle taking place at what seemed a long ways away. "Good, they've continued on without me." She sighed with a smile as she willingly let go of consciousness.

A/n: hi peoples! Thanx for all the reviews!

Boy, I can't believe that this story is coming to a close soon. I'd say that there's at most three chapters after this one, not including the alternate endings I've planned.

Back when I first started the story, this was the chapter I had visualized in my mind when I name the story 'Jet Blast'. This is the one I've been waiting to write for 43 chapters. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to show a little more romance and angst, and be a tad more descriptive about Emrial's armor.

Please review, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I've been real busy lately. I know that I didn't describe why Blurr's not the fourth lover very well in the chapter, I'm sorry. When I write author's notes I can never guarantee what's going to be in the next chapter because I sometimes have to change my ideas around to get them to fit. But next chapter I promise, Blurr will have some serious explaining to do.

Now please review!!


	45. Only Love Matters

A/n: Thank you guys for being soooo incredibly patient! I'm really sorry for the delayed update but school's handed me a bit more than I can handle right now. I'm lucky if I get time to sleep, let alone write a story. But, every now and then as I find a few moments of time I've been adding to the chapter.

Confession: Okay. So I lied! I can't always predict where my stories are going! So now it's a love pentagon! Please don't sue me! (an yes, for those blonde enough not to realize it, the 5th dude in this love thing-a-ma-bob is Blurr) So sorry that I mislead you. But it turns out that his love is just what this chapter needed, so, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. However, I claim Emrial, Trice, Chopper, Tank, the plot and the song in this chapter (which I DID write! I didn't write it FOR this story, but it seemed to work with the chapter.) Please use only with permission.

**Jet Blast **

**Chapter 45**

**Only Love Matters**

**By KatDrama**

It was a cold, quiet little pocket of space. There was nothing within the at least a 50 mile radius of dark blackness that surrounded her. There was nothing to grasp, nothing to hold on to. One was forced just to lay back and spin lazily. But for how long was this idleness to last: an hour, a day, or an eternity? There were no set limits in space. No time clocks to punch, no rising and setting sun. It lived by its own rules, doing as it pleased to its occupants for as long as it desired. Currently he held a young mech warrior in his dark, clammy fingers. Gentle burst from her jets would not free her from the inky prison. He almost laughed at her feeble attempts for freedom. Still, the lazy space admired her ambition, for it had none. And, after losing his interest, he set free the girl, leaving her to her own fate.

Emrial gasped as she felt her life support systems came online. She hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing, or how long she had been in the throbbing darkness of her subconscious. In fact, she couldn't quite figure out where she was in the slender metal body she now occupied. Was she really this thing, or was it just an outer shell, and she, the real human, was still organic on the inside? She had never really pondered her metal armor, she just knew the fact that it was there and she was within it, somehow. But, just a moment ago, before she felt the air rushing back to her lungs, she was sure she had seen herself, lonely, and spinning in the darkness. She had looked into the dim optics and wondered '_where have my eyes gone?' _It was a very strange feeling. She shuddered to think about it.

Twisting slowly to what she thought was an upward position she was made to laugh at her logics. _There is no up or down in space! _She amused herself. Bit by bit she felt herself coming back online, and flexed her hand once, just to make sure it worked. She made to clench the other fist but a groaning pain from her armor would not allow such a movement. Puzzled, she glanced at her shoulder. Her armor was there, and in one piece, so why...her bright blue optics suddenly widened as the horrible memory hit her.

She closed her eyes when she felt herself scrape into a ship. She moved with her shoulder running along the entire length of the behemoth. If there were sound in space she would have been nauseated from the sickening grinding of armor, then flesh, then bone against the hull of the ship. Her eyes snapped open when she had cleared the ship. The long line of red blood and human flesh on the ship sent shivers up her spine.

She had hit the ship! Her armor must have reformed shortly after the accident to protect her skin from the cold of space. "Ouchies." Emrial crinkled her optics and tenderly rolled the damaged joint. Looking up she noticed the bright luminous lights of a battle far away. "Wow, they must still be fighting." She spoke to herself in awe. Automatically she began to try to move back towards the commotion, but could find no momentum to propel her back to her friends. With all her might she tried to pulsate what was left of her energy through her jets. They sputtered with a cloud of spoke before coughing and coming to a dead halt. "Great, now how will I get back?" She tried to move, only to end up spinning helplessly in zero gravity.

--

"Alright! I knew Emrial would come through for us!" Jet Fire cheered as troops began to infiltrate Unicron via the extremely large hole that went straight through his neck. _Don't worry about her; just get on with the mission! _He had to nag himself to stop thinking about her. He had promised he wouldn't worry about her, so he had to occupy himself with the task of directing the attack on the large menace before him.

A solitary soldier bearing a gun on either arm paused from the rush surging into Unicron and stared sadly out into the dark space that surrounded them. Almost three times he had let her nearly die, the silver mech winced. Where was his honor as a soldier? Had he no respect for life? Setting his thoughts straight he locked his mind on one final goal. He was not about to let her die again.

"Jet Fire, I'm going after Emrial." He turned to relay his plans to his superior officer.

"What? No you're not! You're staying right here!" The vice commander was quick to point out.

"But what if she's hurt? Didn't you see her collide with that ship? She needs help, and I'm going after her." The soldier transformed into his sleek car form and linked with his mini con. The backside of his body folded down like wings and jet boosters appeared on his bumper.

"That's in direct violation of your order, soldier! Don't make me report you for insubordination!" Jet Fire nearly blew a gasket.

"You go ahead and do that, but I'm not about to let an innocent girl die." His boosters flared and he streaked off into the distance.

"Blurr!!" Jet Fire shouted at the fleeing car. But it was too late. Blurr was not going to turn back.

It was if her body was there but her mind was not functioning. It had may have been a few hours since she had hit the ship. Numbly she hung in the depths of space. She felt like her whole body had gone numb, probably because all of her reserve energy was diverted to her life support systems. And soon those too would be depleted and her life would be no more. Blankly she stared at the blinking indicator on her wrist. According to the gauge that moment would be coming pretty soon. _Only 2 power left..._she made note. Even as she thought she felt the cold digging deeper into her body as the less vital systems were shut off._ Creating that blast must have drained more energy than I thought it would, _she breathed shallowly. Dreamily she felt her optics dimming as her body began the shut down procedure into stasis lock. In the last moments before her systems were turned off she thought she saw what looked to be a bright light coming toward her. In a daze she reached out to it. Suddenly it changed shape, and she fell into Blurr's arms just as the stasis lock completed its final preparation stage.

_Crying the tears of an endless age_

_He turns his head to look at her face_

_Painfully she stares back at him_

_And goes limp in his hands_

__

__

_She's all the hope they ever had_

_All the dreams they'd ever said_

_Now crushed past worth_

_What is she good for?_

__

__

_Hopes die down_

_Dreams become shattered_

_To the point where only love matters_

..._only love matters..._

His outstretched arms gently accepted her and he clutched her close to his body. Little traces of tears began to well up in the corners of his optics. Looking at her shut down body laying limp in his hands his spark began to ache. Had he been to late? Had she made that final trip to that great junk heap in the sky? He couldn't tell. He wasn't a medic. Sorrowfully he cradled her in his trembling arms and began hurrying back to the base as her protective armor began to dissapear. _Please Emrial, don't die yet. I haven't had a chance to say I'm sorry._

_You can cry to the sky_

_But she won't be back again_

_You can wish she wouldn't die_

_But you can't change that_

Blurr stumbled into Autobot base, a frail human figure lying limp in the corner of his arm. With panic in his optics he frantically searched for some other form of life. His mind screamed to him to find a medic, but in the rush of hurt he couldn't even remember where he could find one.

"There you are you little traitor!" Jet Fire nearly screamed as he rounded a bend in the base and spied the silver bot. The Vice-Commander stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look of fear plastered over the seasoned warrior's face. Rushing forward he suddenly came next to Blurr and gasped when he saw the parcel he was carrying.

When her body had shut down her suit of protective armor had disappeared. Her face was unusually pale and clammy. Her eyes were peacefully shut. Blood covered her right upper arm. Jet Fire nearly fainted when he noticed that he could see the bone and that the flesh of her shoulder joint had all been ripped away.

"Oh man, Emrial?!" He finally gasped. Tenderly he reached out and stroked her small face with his enormous finger. "Hey Emrial? Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" His voice became very panicky as his motions became rougher in trying to awaken the earth girl.

_The only thing that can bridge the gap_

_Between where you are and where she's at_

_Is a small whisper_

_A little gesture_

_Love can call her back!_

"C'mon, we got to find Red!" Jet Fire grabbed Blurr's free arm and ran towards the med-bay.

"Really? So THAT'S how it works!" The medics voice was heard to be echoing down the corridor. "Fascinating. Who knew that the properties of paint affected its drying time? Thanks for helping me test that hypothesis."

"Bwee dee deep?"

"No, I'm still not getting you down. Emrial gave me strict instructions to make you stay put. Besides, you guys are a piece of art now."

"Mwa wee wop?"

"No, bribery won't work."

"Zweep?"

"Hmm...well, I'll have to admit. That is tempting..."

"Red Alert!" Jet Fire shouted, running into the med-bay at full speed, not even stopping to notice the now very colorful mini cons adorning the wall.

"What is it?" Red Alert turned around, a dripping paintbrush in hand and splotches of different colors all over his frame.

"It's Emrial!" He continued, shoving the still dumbfounded Blurr forward.

_Hopes die down_

_Dreams are to be broken_

_To the point where only love matters_

..._..only love matters..._

"Oh my..." Was all the medic could say as he swished the still life form to an open med bed and immediately began to go to work.

"Is she alive?" Blurr managed to say.

"I don't know yet!" Red yelled as he quickly began to hook up all sorts of things to the earth girl. "Go away and let me do my job."

"C'mon buddy, there's nothing we can do." Jet Fire placed a heavy hand on the soldier's shoulder and drew him out of the room.

_Can you stand for what you believe in?_

_You can hope for the best to happen_

_But when the worst is coming_

_There's no chance of running_

The silver robot contented himself with pacing the floor back and forth until he began to leave a trail in the tile. Jet Fire leaned against the wall and stared through the observatory window at the med bay. He knew that he had kept his promise to Emrial, but had he broken it something like this could have been avoided. He retched inside, knowing very well that her death could be her fault. Reports from the battle streamed in. Megatron had joined Optimus and the kids in their tour through the insides of Unicron. It seemed that the war would soon be over, but he couldn't quite bring himself to rejoice quite yet. Inside his mind he struggled if he should alert Hot Shot to Emrial's situation. Hot Shot was still in the heat of the fighting and he didn't want to distract the soldier, but Jet Fire carefully considered the consequences of what Hot Shot would do to him when he found out that Jet Fire didn't tell him that his beloved was...dead. He was sure of it now. Her lifeless posture, the absence of air flowing through her lungs, she had to be dead. There would be nothing Red could do. But in the turmoil flowing through his binary circuit he forgot that once he too had been dead, and miraculously resurrected by the girl in question.

Shortly after Red appeared. He spewed some jumble about how he had stabilized her condition, but there was nothing more he could do for her. "The rest is up to her" he had said. Instantly the two anxious bots pushed past the medic and rushed to her. There were an assortment of tubes and wires attached to her body, and a nearby monitor displayed her fading heartbeat.

_Stand by her_

_Hold unto her_

_Until her last breathe_

_Declare your love for her_

"No." Jet Fire's brow crinkled with overwhelming grief as he turned his back on the scene and tears began to shamelessly flow from behind his optics. Sobs racked his body as the truth sunk in. She WAS going to die. His mind floated back to so many days ago when he had first met the strange earth human. She had been lying on a medical table for several months. He had had no feelings for whether or not the creature was to die then, he did not know her, for all he cared back then she was just a minor annoyance that caused him to guard over her. But then she had opened those pure blue eyes and started at him. He had made her laugh, and every waking moment she requested to see him. She instantly had formed a bond with him, but little had he known of the grip she had locked onto his heart.

He shivered as he turned back to look at her frail form. Blurr was kneeling by her. His hands were locked tightly and he held his breathe as he concentrated on her breathing. Jet Fire was sure every thought he had was a prayer to Primus to save her life. But when had the calm and collected Blurr started _caring _about something? Jet Fire had to blink. When had this started? Blurr had never shown an attachment to anything. Well, except maybe his guns, but he was a warrior. That was the only love he had in his life. But, it be? Had the earth girl softened the hard spot in Blurr's spark? Jet Fire shook his head with a little laugh. Little did Emrial know how much attention she attracted. Nearly every male Transformer was practically drooling over her, yet she didn't show much attention. She seemed to love everyone equally...

Jet Fire blinked as the monitor began to flat line and her breathing came to a startled halt. Her face became twisted with agony as her body struggled to suck in her last breathe, but her efforts quickly vanished and her body settled smoothly unto the shiny metal surface. "Emrial?" Jet Fire whispered, stepping up beside Blurr.

Blurr anxiously looked up into his optics. "She's...dead."

A sorrowful cry filled the atmosphere.

_Hope dies down_

_Dreams are shattered_

_To the point where you find_

_That only love matters..._

__

_Only love matters_


	46. Rising of the Emerald Dawn

**'Jet Blast'**

**Chapter 46**

'**Rising of the Emerald Dawn'**

**by KatDrama**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Transformers. I do, however, claim rights to Emrial, Trice, Chopper, Tank, and this plot. Please do not use without my permission. Also, the song 'Sound the Bugle' (from the Spirit, Stallion of the Cimmaron Soundtrack) is © 2002 SKG Songs (ASCAP); Unforgetable Songs Limited (PRS)/SPZ Music Inc. (BMI); Songs of SKG (BMI). Therefore, I do not own it and claim no responsibility for it. Now would ya please just read the story?!**

Blurr sat speechless, still staring at the lifeless form spread out on the table before him. His mind was numb, his spark empty, and yet, he could not bring his optics away from her. It had grown dark all around him; all he saw was a single beam of light, illuminating her like a heavenly angel. Her face lit up a ghostly white, bouncing off of her slack pink lips that now lay very still, never more to move or speak a single word. Her eyelids drooped gently, giving her a look of peace, even in death. Her clothes had been reduced to mere rags, scarcely covering her exposed flesh. Quivering slightly, a small tear filled the room with it's sorrowful splash against the silver tabletop. Though his body showed it, Blurr could not bring his mind to comprehend the feelings he had felt for her.

_Sound the bugle now – play it just for me_

_As the seasons change – remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on – I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left – just an empty heart_

Jet Fire sat against a wall not far away. He leaned his head against folded knees and wrapped his arms around himself in a way of possible comfort. His mind too felt numb. He had duties he should have to attend to, but somehow he couldn't draw himself away. He couldn't believe that she was actually gone. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to wake her up. He knew that she would stir gently before opening her eyes and smiling sweetly up at him. She would laugh, hug his arm, and he would smile to. Everything would be all right. But, he had already tried that, and found that no matter how much force was put into trying to awaken her, she would not wake up, ever, again.

Red Alert absent-mindedly cleaned some random medical equipment in another room of the med bay. There were other medics that would take care of any wounded, but right now he had to be alone. He couldn't let the other bots see him...cry.

Out in space, not far from all this commotion, there were different feelings arising. Hot Shot smiled and cheered his men on as they fought wildly against the menace of Unicron. Since Emrial's attack the tides had turned. They were going to win this for sure now! Optimus, Megatron and the kids had entered the giant robot while the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons distracted the lumbering giant. Never had he been in such a heated battle, and yet, have so much fun! He looked out his ship's window and breathed a contented sigh. Never! Never in the history of their race had the Decepticons and Autobots worked side by side so peacefully for a mutual cause. Surely this was an infamous day that would go on forever in the history of the Transformers! Grinning wildly as he made another pass and strafed the enemy, Hot Shot remained blissfully oblivious to the information that would soon crush him worse than any enemy could.

_I'm a soldier – wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me – lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here_

Jet Fire finally pulled himself up and staggered out the door and stumbled down the hallway. He had to get to the surface, to get some fresh atmosphere. This air was stale. He had to get away!

_Sound the bugle now – tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know – that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will – stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down – decide not to go on_

Blurr wiped the tears from his facemask. He knew what he should do, what she would want him to do. He had to live on. With surprisingly steady hands he grasped his guns in either hand and headed determinedly out the doorway.

_Then from on high – somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls – remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself – your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight – Remember who you are_

"Blurr, what are you doing here?" Jet Fire gasped as the doors to the base slid open behind him and the second warrior exited.

"I'm going to avenge Emrial." He spoke through gritted voice.

Jet Fire blinked cluelessly.

_Ya you're a soldier now – fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more..._

_Ya that's worth fighting for!_

"I'm going to destroy Unicron!" Blurr shouted in flabbergasted manor, waving his arms wildly.

--

Inside Unicron we see the kids and Transformers captured by Unicron. Sideways is chuckling hysterically. It appears as though all hope is lost when...

A bright light begins to form on one of the walls of Unicron's heart chamber.

"Huh?" Sideways gazes as the organic like walls of his master began to form into the shape of a being. His optics widen as the shape began to become clearer, but by that time it is too late. A ringing sword has silence his life and severed Unicron's heart. The giant robot groans and rears in pain as his life slowly stops. The organic substances holding Unicron's captives slips away, and the mini cons proceed to usher the kids to safety with Megatron and Optimus Prime in close pursuit. Even they did not dare a glance at their savior as they felt that Unicron's body would soon collapse and implode. Had they looked back they might have been startled to see the glowing figure holding the sword that dripped with Unicron's mech fluid.

"I suppose I should let those mini cons off of the wall now." Red Alert sighed, suddenly remembering the wall ornaments Emrial had decided to bestow upon the med bay. "Huh?" He exclaimed as he viewed the mech bay. "Where are they?" Traces of welded metal still clung to wall, but no mini cons. Confused, Red spun around the room, only to notice the body missing as well.

"Optimus!" Hot Shot shouted ebulliently. "You're all right!" He flew his ship next to his leader as they hurriedly exited the bulging Unicron.

"Hot Shot, get out of here!" Optimus shouted as he placed the kids on the ship and they clung on tight.

"Why?"

"It's about to explode!!" He didn't need to yell any more for already flames of self consuming destruction began to erupt all over Unicron.

"What about you?" Hot Shot demanded.

"We'll be fine, just get the hell out of here!" Optimus waved the soldier on.

"Like spork you will!" Hot Shot grumbled. "Grab on, I'll tow you!"

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?!" Optimus grudgingly complied. "Well, what are you waiting for, we're all hanging on!" Prime glanced over his shoulder as the large explosion drew near.

"I'm trying, but it's too much weight, the ship can't carry everyone!" Hot Shot fiddled with the controls.

"I'll go." Megatron snapped.

"Megatron, no!" Prime shouted as his arch foe launched himself from the ship and straight into the blazing inferno that soon consumed him.

Without a second to loose Hot Shot pushed his ship to its limit, and barely made it out of the blast radius in time.

"Wow." Jet Fire and Blurr uttered as one as the giant fireball lit up the sky and little pieces of Unicron began to rain like falling stars upon the planet. "It's...over..." They uttered with astonishment. "It's really over!!" They stared at each other with disbelief.

"Say, what' s that?" Blurr pointed up to the sky. High above them, where Unicron had once been, hovered a green ball of energy.

"I don't know..." Jet Fire squinted his optics as the object drew closer. His breathe caught in his throat when he recognized the figure. "Emrial?!"

Sure enough. She was hovering down to the planet's surface in a protective green energy bubble; her three mini cons were with her. She was smiling ecstatically; her left hand was extended to him in welcome. She had on a flowing pink dress, and her hair was drawn back elegantly. Atop her head glowed a shining tiara studded with precious gems, and a necklace with a large gem stone hung around her neck.

He rubbed his optics. He must be delusional! This was not Emrial! Surely, it couldn't be!! Emrial was dead!

"Guys, you'll never guess what! Emrial and her mini cons, they're missing!" Red Alert stumbled breathless out of the base.

"No...way..." Blurr shook his head in disbelief, even though his spark was leaping with joy.

"What the..." Hot Shot descended beside the strange glowing person. "Emrial? What's she doing out here?"

The green around her began to spread. Jet Fire had to shade his optics to continue to look upon her. The light filled the horizon, like a morphed sunrise. Smiling, her delicate bare feet finally touched the surface of the planet. In the blink of an eye the radiant light disappeared. Her hair fell back to her shoulders, and the dress disappeared all together, and she was dressed in her normal dingy clothing. Her eyes wide she gasped and stumbled forward. Jet Fire rushed forward and met her. Smiling she fell into his arms. He cradled her there for a few seconds, gazing upon her, making sure that it was his Emrial, and not some imposter.

"Jet Fire..." She uttered with her soft lips.

"Emrial..." He managed to reply.

"I'm so glad..." She snuggled him tighter.

"What?"

"It's all over now. We can all be...happy again. No more wars, no more sorrows, just peace..."

"Maybe you're right Emrial. Maybe, just for once, we can have some peace." They gazed lovingly at each under the light of the falling pieces of Unicron.

A small crowd began to gather around them. Blurr and Red Alert sighed with relief that she was alive; even though they now knew there was no hope that she'd ever be theirs.

"GRR!" Hot Shot pounded his fist against the inside terminal of his ship. They had landed now, and every one was rejoicing, except for him. After all he'd been through, after that had happened, there was no victory for him. Jet Fire had won Emrial.

--

KatDrama: Yay peoples!!!! What'd ya think? You guys are in luck, this isn't quite the end. There's going to be some alternate endings (one that leads to the possible sequel that's buzzing around my mind, and one where there is going to be no sequel, so you can choose which way you want it to end! Groovy huh?) anywhoo- thank you guys for supporting me throughout this entire story and hanging with it. I know that it's taken me a while, but I've been really busy with school lately. But, the good part about the school part is that I'm taking a Pre-AP English class (for those of you who don't go to a school that has AP classes, AP stands for Advance Placement. Basically, you get to take college level course, that also count for college credits, in high school) so I've been learning lots of new stuff to help improve my writing for when/if I do the sequel. But I like I said there's a little coming after this chapter that you don't want to miss, so stick around! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!! So, plz review!

Also, if anyone has an educated guess as to how old ya' all think Rad and the kids are in Armada, and how old they are in Energon, that'd be great, because for the sequel I don't want to age or not age Emrial enough to be with the story. Okay: just to satisfy a little bit of the questions you might have about the sequel let me supply you with this bit of information: The sequel will probably be named 'Jet Search' I can't reveal too much about the story line right now without major spoilage, but just so you know, the story won't fall very much in sync with Energon. Sure, it'll be about the same time, and yes the transformers and Emrial will be in it, but it's not going to stick with the Energon plot line like this story did (sort of...) mostly because I haven't seen much of the Energon show because they moved it to such a sporking early time slot. But, I hear that it's going to be moving to a timeslot on Miguzi this Oct. coolioes, eh? Well, what am I blabbing for? REVIEW FOR SPORK'S SAKE!!!

(oh, and yes, I think later I shall reveal how Emrial ended up inside Unicron and managed to destroy him)


	47. Back on Earth

**Jet Blast**

**Chapter 47**

**Back on Earth**

**  
By KatDrama**

**Disclaimer: Aw...you guys know this by now, don't ya?!**

She had once been just an ordinary earth girl, happy to live by a boring schedule in a boring life. That was past. This was present. Who knew what the future might hold?

Hours after her supposed demise she had been resurrected by her three mini con pals who combined with her, to form the femme Transformer that has since then been suitably dubbed 'Blackhawk' for her futuristic military style alt form that is similar to the now-a-days Black Hawk helicopter. She had flown and melded through the tough hide to reach the heart and soul of the behemoth, Unicron. Unsheathing her sword she thrust it through the beating organ, his mech fluids draining rapidly. She turned her head upwards to see her friends retreating. Using all her strength she created a force field to protect her as the giant imploded. And still, all that was a blur.

She didn't know how long she had been with them, but their time together had been precious and dear to her, as if it was the only thing she had ever known. (Even though it WAS the only she ever remembered because of her amnesia.) She had fought by their sides, gotten hurt numerous times, and even ended up falling in love with now of them!

Now, as the familiar scenery of Earth greeted her she couldn't help but feel like her friends were betraying her.

--

"But WHY can't I stay on Cybertron?!"

"Because, we have a lot of stuff to clean up before this place will be suitable to be inhabited by another species." Optimus sadly shook his head.

"But I can help!"

The commander gave a sorrowful sigh. "Look, Emrial. The best way for you to help us out right now is by returning to Earth."

"But..." Her lower lip began to tremble as tears welled up in her bright blue eyes.

"Hey...chin up! It's not like we'll be gone forever! We'll come back, I promise." Jet Fire smiled slightly as he placed a large finger beneath her quivering chin.

"Promise?" She hugged the extended finger loosely with her arms.

Underneath his mask, the corners of Jet Fire's mouth turned upwards. "Promise."

--

"Now, you won't be forgetting you promise, will you?" Emrial turned to ask Jet Fire.

"Sheesh, we've only been on the planet 5-nano-seconds and you've already asked that question at least a dozen times!" Hot Shot grouched. For some reason or another he had not been happy since Unicron's defeat. Emrial assumed that he was just trying to not show how sad he was to be leaving the kids. But in reality, he just wanted to hurry up and leave so he could forget about HER.

"Yes of course I promise." Jet Fired smiled.

"I'll always love you." Tears began to trickle down the teenager's face.

"Me too." He sniffed back the tears.

In a heart filled moment the teenager sprung wings and flew up to look eye to optic with her one true love. With tender longing she leaned forward, willing her face to phase through his metal mask. The transformer's optics lit up with surprise then with content as he pursed his hidden lips to hers. They remained that way for a few seconds, as time blissfully stood still. The other earthlings gawked up at the spectacle that they thought not possible. Hot Shot growled with contempt.

Finally drawing himself away from the blissful dream he'd hoped would never end, Jet Fire coughed slightly in the awkward silence that followed. Suddenly remembering a task given to him he quickly reached in one of his storage compartments. "Now everyone gather round here." Jet Fire beckoned the other five sniveling Earth children. "Red Alert made these for you guys." The large bot got down on his knee and extended his hand towards them.

"What are they?" Alexis gasped as she picked the red colored device.

"It's a communicator. When we return to Earth we'll call you on these."

"Wow." The kids awed as they each picked out the communicator that was their favorite color. Emrial picked out an aquamarine colored cell phone like device since it was the closet thing to emerald she could find.

"We'll really miss you." Fred and Billy whined.

"And us too." Hot Shot rolled his optics.

"See you in a couple of years." Emrial sniffled as she hugged her mini cons one last time. "Take care you guys." She stepped back a few feet as the mini cons gathered in Hot Shot's hands. In a flash they were gone, already back on their home planet.

The kids blankly stared back at each other. "Where to now?" Carlos asked.

"Home, I guess." Rad tossed his communicator in his hand sentimentally.

"Home sounds great to me!" Fred raced off towards the town.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Billy yelled.

"I can't believe we're actually home!" Alexis beamed.

Emrial stood silent in the field, watching as the kids ran off into the distance. _Home. _The only home she had ever remembered was with the Autobots, and now that for sure their Earth base had been turned into a scientific study center, she was pretty sure that returning to there was not an option. Sticking her communicator in her back pocket she numbly followed the kids.

She walked through the bustling town. Everywhere she looked there were smiling people with smiling families and smiling homes. But where was her home? There was that one guy that had yelled at her on the beach. What was his name again? Maybe she could track him down, he might be able to help her. But she would have to find a way to start. Stopping to look at her feet she noticed a twenty-dollar bill fluttering under foot. _Well, that's one stroke of luck for me._ She smiled, picking up the money. Sitting down at a bench on the sidewalk she waited until a lone bus stopped.

"Where ya headed, lady?" The bus driver turned in his seat to talk to his single passenger as she paid her fare and took a seat near the middle of the bus.

"Anywhere." She replied, not looking up, her golden blonde hair covering her eyes.

"Okee-dokee. The next town's about twenty miles away, that good enough for you?" He closed the bus door and started it into gear.

"Farther."

"Huh?" The bus driver cast a glance in his rearview mirror.

"I want to go farther. Take me as far as this bus goes."

"That's a long trip lady, are you sure about that? You ain't got nothing on ya." The bus driver casually stretched an arm back behind his seat.

"I don't care."

"Okee-dokee."

One long road trip later-

The dust settled as the bus rolled to the stop and the driver opened the door. "End of the line." The bus driver motioned. The teenager got up and exited without another word. She looked around at her new surroundings. From where she stood she couldn't see much of a town. The land was moist and wet like a swamp. A few decrepit buildings dotted the roadside. Blindly she walked into the nearest building. It had a large sign out front that read"Mark's Automotive Repair".

The door jingled as she walked through. A greasy mechanic who looked to be about forty wiped his hands on a towel as he came towards the new "customer".

"What can I do ya for?" The man spoke with an accented drawl that seemed oddly charming.

"Are you Mark?" She asked.

"Yes-in-deedee." He smiled, revealing his missing front teeth.

"I'm looking for...a job." She shuddered, not knowing where this would take her. "I'm new in town, can you help me?"

"Well..." Mark drug out his sentence. "Are ya good with cars?"

"I don't know, but I've fixed higher technological machines than them." She spoke in a dull tone.

"Ya got any papers?" Mark leaned against a dirty counter.

"No." The teenager glanced at her feet.

Mark seemed a little startled. "You an illegal immigrant?"

"I...don't know." She lifted her aqua blue eyes to look at the grizzled mechanic.

"Hmm...well, show me what you can do. We got a real clunker out back that's gonna take a miracle to fix."

Emrial smiled and cracked her knuckled. "I've done miracles before."

Mark led her to a beat out car that had been in a car accident. "Ya think she's fixable?" He pointed out the parts they were having difficulty with.

A wide grin spread across the teenager's face. "You got a spare battery and jumper cables?"

"Ya...but I don't see how that'd help any..."

"Do you want me to fix it or not?"

"Okee-dokee." This place's seemingly limited vocabulary was starting to get on her nerves. "Here ya go." He handed her the items.

"Now stand back." With the calmness of a bomb disabler she clipped the jumper cables to the car battery and then grasped the bare ends of the cables in her hands. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the car. Electricity sparked around her and suddenly a large amount of green energy flew from her to the car and began to reform it better than any garage mechanic ever could. When she was done the green light instantly subsided, and she stood a little raggedly, sparks of electricity still leaping off of her.

Mark stood speechless, his draw dropping to the floor in silent awe. "How did you do that?!" He finally commented.

"I don't know." She replied, detaching the jumper cables from the battery. "And don't ask me why. All I know is I can."

"Well, missy. I don't care WHERE you're from. You're HIRED!" The man eagerly grabbed his hand. A surge of electricity ran up his arm and caused his hair to stand on end.

"Oops." Emrial blushed slightly.

"Hey, Kyle! Come out here and meet the new employee." Mark called to another part of the shop.

Emrial's heart stopped and butterflies began to flutter as Mark's son, and Emrial's new co-worker, Kyle stepped out. He was a tall handsome figure, with smudge marks on his blue mechanic's suit and face. He had slick brown hair and a smile that could woo any girl. "Hi, I'm Kyle." He extended his hand.

Emrial returned his greeting and with a little quick thinking came up with an answer. "The name's Prime, Emrialda Jet Prime."

--


	48. Alternate Ending 1: In which the heroin...

Okay, now this is the alternate ending you want to read if you don't want this story to go on and you want it to end. Even if you don't want this story end, I'd still recommend reading it. After all, I went through all the trouble of writing it!!!

**Jet Blast**

**Alternate Ending Number One:**

**In which the heroine of this story actually dies and never returns**

**By, KatDrama**

Now we join the story at the beginning of Energon –

We see a late twenty to possibly early thirty-year-old woman driving a battered van through an extensive forest road. In the back seat her young toddler quietly amuses herself with toys. A closer view finds these toys to strangely resemble some all too familiar Transformers. The woman glances over to the passenger seat at her old aquamarine cell phone. With eager anticipation and hope welling up farther inside her she pushes the gas pedal down a little farther. _After all these years..._a tear wells down her cheek. She had gotten the call just days ago. _Oh, Jet Fire, I'm so sorry I betrayed my love to you. _It took all of her willpower to not break down right there and decide to turn around. _It's just that you were so far away and Kyle...well, he was so near. Not to mention of the same species. He was what I thought would be my perfect match. But life is screwy. I wish I'd never loved that loser dirtbag at all. Leaving Zaphire and me all on our own to go after another woman..._Emrial bit her lip sorrowfully as she remembered her cruel past.

"Ma ma, are we there yet?" The toddler in the pink jumpsuit in the back seat asked for the fiftieth time that day.

"No, not yet sweetheart, but soon." Emrial concentrated on driving.

"Will father be there?"

_Not this again._ Emrial groaned. _How many times did she have to explain to her young daughter that 'Daddy' wasn't coming back? _"No, he won't."

"But the Abobots will?"

"Yes, the Autobots will be there." Emrial smiled.

"Yay! De Abobots!" The child shouted in the dialect most associated with a two year old. She picked up her toys that her mother had made for her with her special powers. She snuggled them up close. "An Jeffire, Opymus, Wed Awert, Bwurr, and Hotthot will be there, right?"

"I hope so." Emrial couldn't help but grin widely.

There was silence for a few more minutes, then...

"Mommy, what's that?" The toddler pointed out the window.

"What's what, dear? Can't you see Mommy's driving?" Emrial gritted her teeth as her van continued to clunk up the hill. _I wish I could have just flown, but I'm so low on energy, and then I don't think I could've taken Zaphire. _You see, after pulling off of few years of magically healing cars, Emrial soon realized that she couldn't find an adequate source of energy to supply her powers. It seems that electricity wasn't as filling as Energon. And of course she had no clue how to find some, so she since then she has had to drastically conserve on her power usage.

"It's one of those gween-gwoie things!" The two-year old commented.

"What?!" Emrial nearly lost control of the car as she tried to look to see what on Earth her child was talking about. Turns out, it wasn't even OF this Earth.

"Holy Spork, it's a mini con panel!" Emrial nearly shouted as she abruptly stopped the car on the side of the road. Without a second to loose she was unfastening her seat belt and throwing open her car door when she remembered the kid in the backseat. "Zaphire, whatever you do, stay in the car. I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle, you hear me?"

"Cwistal Cwear, Mommy!" Zaphire signaled an okay sign with her thumb.

Emrial dashed across the road, her heartbeats were in a race with her footsteps. She stumbled through the dense brush at the edge of the road and continued towards the light. Sure enough. In the near distance she could see a forgotten mini con panel embedded in a large redwood. With quivering fingers she reached up to dislodge the panel.

"Stop right there, I'll be taking that mini con, puny Earth creature."

"What the Spork?" Emrial turned around to see a huge figure looming over her. "Sta...Sta...Starscream?!" She stuttered.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?!" That large black transformer retched. "I'm a no-name warrior, resurrected by Alpha-Q, I serve Unicron!" He drew out an extremely long sword.

"Unicron? But I destroyed him!!" Emrial's heart skipped a beat.

"It appears as though you failed." With an impassionate expression, the resurrected Decepticon thrust his sword through the middle of the human. She fell to the ground without even a sound, her last breaths were raspy as 'Starscream' retrieved the mini con and marched away.

Emrial's head pounded, she could feel her blood draining rapidly and breathing becoming much difficult. Her vision began to blur as she stared at the vegetation that surrounded her. Her entire life began to play on fast-forward through her mind. But wait a second...this wasn't HER life, was it? The memories showed a little blonde haired girl at a birthday party with proud parents and smiling friends. Strangely, she began to remember their names. There was Emily, Margie....that boy...Brian. And...her name...was Shania?! She weakly smiled, so maybe she had had a home after all. With her last breath, she died peacefully, finally knowing her place in this cruel world.

--

Alexis sighed happily as she rode in her black Sedan. Last week the Autobots had returned. It was a happy reunion; Rad and Carlos had come too. Who knows what happened to that Billy and Fred. And that one girl...what was her name? Alexis snorted. Like she cared! The meeting had been a major step for Earth, as she oversaw the Transformers/Earth Alliance treaty. It had been a hard document to draw up, but she was now happy it was over with. The Autobots were soon to be constructing several bases and mines so they could drill out Earth's Energon.

Today she was on a political venture of different sorts. As a high-ranking delegate of unquestionable status, she had her 'charitable' duties to attend too. Most of them were publicity stunts, meant to draw attention to her and the Transformers, but today was one that she could put heart into. Alexis recently decided that it'd be a good idea to visit orphanages and tell the children stories of her adventures with the Autobots. She had already made one such trip, and she was thoroughly thrilled to see the astonished looks on the kids' faces as they sat in a mesmerizing awe, jaws slack, as they heard about the great heroics of the Autobots. Later, when the Autobots were more settled in to Earth and used to more people, she might coax Hot Shot or Optimus to tag along with her. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the kids' faces, as they would be introduced to a real live Transformer. She giggled in anticipation as the car rolled to a stop and she stepped gingerly out. She had to admit, while in old age many curse the aging process, but for a young adult like her, she could come to appreciate the way her body had filled out. Smiling brightly she brushed some of her hair away from her face and walked towards the entrance of the orphanage.

An exuberant caretaker stepped rushed forward and ushered her to the children's playground, for it was not yet story time. Alexis smiled as she viewed all the different aged children playing innocently in the fenced in yard. There were several small ones playing in a sandbox, creating mastermind castles and digging various moats. There was a jungle gym where some older ones were swinging upside down by their knees. As she surveyed the yard her amber eyes caught sight of a lone two-year old kneeling in the grass and playing all by herself.

"Watcha doing?" Alexis decided to find out why the girl was all alone. She walked over and stood peering over the little girl's shoulder.

"Pwaying." The girl said without much enthusiasm.

"Can I play too?" Alexis tried to befriend the little girl.

"Sure. You can be Opymus." The girl handed her a little figurine.

Alexis's eyes widened and began to twitch as she stared at it. It was an exact replica of Prime the way she had known him. (A/n: you know how his appearance changes in Energon, but this figure is of him in Armada.) But how could this be? No one besides she and her friends had known the Transformers up to know. Since the Autobots arrival she was sure there hadn't been room to franchise. And whoever had produced it had a very photographic memory. Alexis stared with surprise at the girl. "Who are you?!" She managed to gasp.

"Zaphire."

"What's your full name?"

"Zaphirea Blurr Johnson." (a/n: Let's pretend for a moment that Kyle's last name had been Johnson...)

"...." Alexis's mind was racing. "Who were your parents?"

"I don't know my daddy. My mommy died last week. She got killed in the forest and left me in the van. Da powice man found me." Zaphire didn't look up, but instead gazed silently at her toys.

"Did your mommy make these for you?" Alexis pressed.

"Yah."

"Was your mommy's name...Emrial?"

"Yah."

"Oh God..." Alexis sunk to her knees and grabbed the child by the shoulders. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she embraced Zaphire, pulling her close. "I knew...your mother..." She sobbed.

That evening, Alexis walked back to her car, holding Zaphire's hand on one side, and the adoption papers clutched in her other hand. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to her boyfriend, but it was something she had to do. After all, Emrial had risked her life more than once to save the race of metal beings she now loved. It was the least she could do. Tomorrow she would take Zaphire to meet the Autobots. So ends this story of pain, mystery, and bittersweet love. A rival takes up her chivalrous duty for her former acquaintance. A child grows up with someone to love her and care for her. And a heroine dies at the sword of the enemy. Thus ends this saga of a teenager trying to find her place in this world. I hope you enjoyed. Goodbye, my fans.

::Jet Blast: END::


	49. Alternate Ending 2: Prequel to Sequel

This is the alternate ending that gears you up for the sequel. Enjoy!

**Jet Blast**

**  
Alternate Ending Number Two:**

**In which you get a glimpse at the sequel**

**By KatDrama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, and claim no responsibility for them. I do, however, own Emrial, Zaphire, Chopper, Trice, Tank, Brian, Kyle, Emrial's Homeworld, oh, and the plot is mine too!!**

Now we join the story at the beginning of Energon –

We see a late twenty to possibly early thirty-year-old woman driving a battered van through an extensive forest road. In the back seat her young toddler quietly amuses herself with toys. A closer view finds these toys to strangely resemble some all too familiar Transformers. The woman glances over to the passenger seat at her old aquamarine cell phone. With eager anticipation and hope welling up farther inside her she pushes the gas pedal down a little farther. _After all these years..._a tear wells down her cheek. She had gotten the call just days ago. _Oh, Jet Fire, I'm so sorry I betrayed my love to you. _It took all of her willpower to not break down right there and decide to turn around. _It's just that you were so far away and Kyle...well, he was so near. Not to mention of the same species. He was what I thought would be my perfect match. But life is screwy. I wish I'd never loved that loser dirtbag at all. Leaving Zaphire and me all on our own to go after another woman..._Emrial bit her lip sorrowfully as she remembered her cruel past.

"Ma ma, are we there yet?" The toddler in the pink jumpsuit in the back seat asked for the fiftieth time that day.

"No, not yet sweetheart, but soon." Emrial concentrated on driving.

"Will father be there?"

_Not this again._ Emrial groaned. _How many times did she have to explain to her young daughter that 'Daddy' wasn't coming back? _"No, he won't."

"But de Abobots will?"

"Yes, the Autobots will be there." Emrial smiled.

"Yay! De Abobots!" The child shouted in the dialect most associated with a two year old. She picked up her toys that her mother had made for her with her special powers. She snuggled them up close. "An Jeffire, Opymus, Wed Awert, Bwurr, and Hotthot will be there, right?"

"I hope so." Emrial couldn't help but grin widely.

There was silence for a few more minutes, then...

"Mommy, what's that?" The toddler pointed out the window.

"What's what, dear? Can't you see Mommy's driving?" Emrial gritted her teeth as her van continued to clunk up the hill. _I wish I could have just flown, but I'm so low on energy, and then I don't think I could've taken Zaphire. _You see, after pulling off of few years of magically healing cars, Emrial soon realized that she couldn't find an adequate source of energy to supply her powers. It seems that electricity wasn't as filling as Energon. And of course she had no clue how to find some, so she since then she has had to drastically conserve on her power usage.

"Someone's car is bwoken down. You twould fwix it, mommy." The two-year old pointed out.

Sure enough. Emrial confirmed her daughter's prognosis. There was indeed a car on the side of the road. It was a black Sedan with flags on the hood. It looked like someone in a skirt was trying to change the tire. Emrial quickly pulled over and strictly told her daughter to stay put as she helped the stranger.

"Hey there, need any help." Emrial asked as she approached the car.

"That would nice." The lady in the skirt wiped her brow and stood up.

"Oh my bleep...ALEXIS?!" Emrial shouted.

"Emrial?!" Alexis got a good look at her rescuer. Like giddy schoolgirls they embraced and danced around excitedly, exchanging news about their lives.

Back in the van, Zaphire was starring out the window and playing with her jet black pigtails like a good little kid when she noticed a rounded shape thing come from the sky and land in the forest not far away. Eager to find out what the strange thing was she mischievously unfastened the harness on her car seat, opened the van door, and slipped out. Holding her Jet Fire toy in one hand and a Hot Shot one in the other she toddled into the forest. She followed the light not to far and came upon the object. It was a candy-apple red spaceship. A ramp came down from its side and two beings emerged. They wore metallic suits of some sort. Zaphire eagerly rushed towards them, thinking they might be the fabled Autobots her mother was always telling her stories of.

"Jet?!" One of the strangers called out and rushed towards the little girl. As he went his metal armor melded back into his body, revealing his garb of richly colored robes and tassels.

"My Spork, Princess Jet, is that really you?" The other alien ran behind the other.

"Nearly 35 years have passed on the Homeworld, yet you remain as young as the day we sealed you in the life pod!" One hugged her, tears welling in his wrinkled eyes.

"But what has happened to your hair?" One of the strangers gasped, fondling Zaphire's jet-black hair. "Your hair used to be as light as a Stellar Zincnoid Blossom!"

Zaphire giggled at the strange men. 

"We must get you out of here before this world does anything else to you!"

--

"Oooh..." Emrial wiped away a tear as she and Alexis shared a great many laughs. "Oh, say, come meet my daughter, Zaphire."

"You have a kid? Man, you must be older than I thought..." Alexis teased.

"Oh, be quiet." Emrial bopped Alexis on the head. "That's strange..." She commented, coming around the edge of her van.

"What is?" Alexis came up behind her.

"The van door. It wasn't open when I left. Zaphire..." Emrial called, leaning into the van. She whipped her head out, her face as white as snow. "She's gone!" Panic began to rise inside her.

"Relax. I'm sure she couldn't have gone too far, she's like what, two?" Alexis scoffed.

"Look, here are little footprints! She went into the forest!" Emrial began at a brisk trot into the foliage. Up ahead she saw a large red object. "Please, let her be safe." She whispered a prayer as she entered the clearing. She gasped as she saw two strange men carrying her child into their ship.

"ZAPHIRE!!!!" She screeched, running full steam towards the ship. Seeing the angry woman, the man carrying her daughter passed the child to his companion and quickly formed a gun in his hand. He shot off a few rounds as their ship began to rise, and the ramp pull up. Emrial winced as several off the shots made their marks. Anger boiled up in her blood as she saw the ship taking off. With a burst of energy, she formed her wings and jet boots, something she had not done for a long time. The jets coughed and sputtered until finally there was a flame and she moved upward in the air, chasing the aircraft.

Alexis, who had stayed on the road, looked up as first a medium sized space craft zoomed away, followed closely by Emrial. Without thinking she jumped into Emrial's van and followed the air chase.

--

"Why did we raise the base?" Optimus fumed.

"It's Kicker again, sir." The report came back.

"GRRR! KICKER!!!" Optimus slammed a fist into the nearest computer console.

"I'm in pursuit of the rouge right now, sir." Hot Shot radioed in.

"Good work, don't let him leave the base. That crazy fool..." Optimus muttered some choice curse words. Suddenly an overhead light turned red and a blaring siren screamed out.

"Report!" Optimus yelled.

"We're getting a reading of hundreds of unidentified aircraft. They appear to be...transformer sir."

"Blast. And the base is raised too. Dam you Kicker!" The Commander's day was NOT going well.

"Sir...orders, sir?" A young mech saluted hesitantly.

"Level Three battle stations!" The elder yelled out.

Soon the Autobots found their base being attacked by hundreds of Terricons.

"Yeehaw! Die, thee scum! Trying to steal our Energon, eh?" Jet Fire laughed as he fired at the little, yet lethal pests. "Huh, what's that?" A red streak up in the sky caught his attention. It appeared to be...a spaceship? And there was someone, or something following it out of the atmosphere. The Transformer watched with curiosity as the space ship cleared Earth's atmosphere. The little dot that was following it appeared to have stalled. It remained suspended in air for a time before falling back towards earth. Only when he realized that it was falling right for the bridge of the base did Jet Fire think to move. He aimed his gun, ready to shoot it off course when he saw a van barreling up the bridge. A young woman hung halfway out of the window, waving, trying to catch his attention.

"Don't shoot!" She yelled. "She's one of us!!"

"What?" Jet Fire lowered his gun in confusion. Suddenly a teenager on a hover board roared past the van just as the falling object hit the bridge, the force of the impact allowed the object to break through the solid structure and fall into the ocean with part of the bridge. Obviously the boy had seen something the Transformer hadn't, for he quickly jumped off the bridge, into the water after her. Sputtering salt water he emerged at the surface, a battered looking woman unconscious in his arms. With the Autobot's help the two were pulled up back unto dry land.

Kicker coughed up water as he tried to regain his breath. Alexis had started something she called CPR on the woman. Hot Shot finally appeared because Kicker had lost him behind the van. The robot gasped, realizing something about the woman before the other gathered transformers could figure it out. "It's Emrial!" He exclaimed, his optics now wide with worry.

"Emrial?!" Jet Fire's spark nearly stopped. They remained in frozen silence for quite some time.

KatDrama: WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! IT IS FINISHED!!! And now you have a peek at the sequel too!!!

Kitty: In case you're too slow to figure it out, the next sequel is going to be mainly about Emrial trying to recover her daughter, and also, find out about her real past.

KatDrama: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

A special thanks to all my reviewers!!

Pivot 

**GamaFox**

**Zeheria**

**SilverIceAngel**

**Lady1Venus**

**Flamestrike**

**Moonwalker**

**Black Night Angel**

**Keyo**

**tatewichippi**

**Amity-Star**

**Icefyre Angel**

**Goldenkingcobra**

**Skins Thunderbomb**

**Nurannoniel T.I.M.E.**

**ShyLight**

**  
Alc Fluteo**

**Celeste of White Wings**

**BountyHunterPyro**

**CodeRed 73**

**Fang**

**SaphireStars**

**ckret2**

**Chiomon**

**Ice-chan**

**White-Winged Angel**

**rokushofan**

**Jetfighter**

**Morncreek**

**Vick Viper**

**Shini no Tenshi**

**Laurab891**

**Duel Mistress K**

**LoneGenesis**

**lysia1982**

**Anime Fan Team 2104**

**Simply Crisis**

**Cobalt Pop Maxwell**

Thank you all SOOO much for sticking with me throughout the story! Please, if you find it in your heart to review one last time that'd be oodles great and helpful to me! Let me know what you thought and suggestions maybe as too where I need to improve. See ya in the sequel!!!! (which will be up as soon as possible...I'm thinking that I might actually make THIS chapter the first chapter for the sequel. (shrugs) anywhoo-- the sequel will be called "Jet Search" An if you're too dumb to figure out why email me and I'll try to dumb it down so you can understand.)

cries I just keep rambling on, and on, but I just don't want to let go of this story. I've had it for so long

Kitty: Kat, let it go!!!

KD: Fare thee well, my little ficcie! (sets fic free to roam)

Kitty: You did the right thing.

KD: (sniffles) I know...


End file.
